<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instinct by SaberWolfxvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869724">Instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberWolfxvi/pseuds/SaberWolfxvi'>SaberWolfxvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberWolfxvi/pseuds/SaberWolfxvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in the forest leaves a lasting impression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wilderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moving this fic from fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest was always silent at dawn. A little girl and her father wandered through the foliage, sorting through different plants as they passed. The little girl, a brunette with wavy brown hair, bent down to gather a golden gilded plant as her father kept moving forward in his search. A soft tune was hummed by the girl as she got caught up gathering more herbs, following a small trail where they grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, a high pitched whining could be heard echoing off the trees and it caught the girl’s attention. She followed the noise and stumbled upon a young white wolf, its front left paw caught in a hunter’s trap. The wolf was digging where the chain was buried in the ground before it sensed another presence, trying its best to sound ferocious when it spotted the child.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt you.” The girl said softly as she set down her basket and slowly walked towards the white wolf as it cowered away from her. “I’ll help you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf growled softly as the girl approached before whining again. The brunette tried to soothe the animal by humming a soft tune before finding the release latch on the trap. The metal screeched open and the wolf jumped back, whining and licking the wound on its leg.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go.” The girls smiled as she crouched and watched the wolf tend to the gash on its leg. “You should be more careful.” The white wolf glanced up and caught the girl’s gaze. “Blue eyes.” The girl gasped as the wolf limped back. “I didn't know wolves could have blue eyes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione!” A voice echoed in the distance, causing the girl to turn towards the call. “Where are you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” She replied before turning back towards the wolf to find it gone. She frowned before standing, picking up her basket and glancing back once more where the wolf had been.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long, tracking her steps back through the trees before finding her father. “Where were you, Hermione?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a trail of golden sage.” Hermione answered as she held up her basket proudly for her father to see. “I gathered a bunch for you!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear.” Her father answered as he set a soothing hand on her head and ruffled her hair. “But you’re a child, Hermione, you have to be more careful. The wolves could get you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all dangerous, daddy.” The girl sighed as they began walking the trail back to their village. “And I’m eleven, old enough to gather herbs I think.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two began to exit the forest, a pair of blue eyes watched as the humans walked through the trees. The wolf stayed still in the shrubs until they were out of sight and hearing distance, before turning tail in the opposite direction. The trees began to zip by as it ran into a clearing where the sun shone brightly through the canopy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf stopped and looked over its shoulder one last time before a man walked through the tree line. “Where have you been?” The white beast closed its eyes as the fur began to shed and it stood on its hind legs. Black hair replaced the snow white pelt on its head until a young girl was standing in its place.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was caught in a trap, father.” The girl folded her arms over her chest and sighed. “Thanks for the help, by the way. No one answered my calls.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thirteen, Jade.” The man had dark hair that was beginning to grey, but a stern look on his face as he glared down at his daughter. “The age where you need to start learning things on your own. You could’ve shifted and pressed the release yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…didn’t think about that.” Jade averted her eyes to the ground and rubbed her shoulder sheepishly. The man sighed and moved forward, kneeling down in front of the girl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I wasn’t a big part of your life when you were younger.” He said gently as his eyes softened and he placed his large hands on her shoulders. “After your mother died…” He paused and closed his eyes briefly. “I promised I would raise you to the best of my ability. You’re a wolf, you need to learn to take care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade furrowed her brow slightly and exhaled. “I understand, father.” She met his yellow eyes and nodded once. “I will try harder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He smiled softly and ruffled her ink black hair. “Because you’re going to be patrolling the border in the forest after your fourteenth birthday. They’re moving deeper into the territory and we have to keep them away from our clan.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all bad.” Jade muttered as her father stood and walked into the darker part of the forest. “A girl saved me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were lucky.” The man answered as he motioned for Jade to follow him. “If it had been a man, he would’ve killed you.” Jade thought back to the young girl and sighed. “Now come, we have to get back to the pack.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man seamlessly shifted into a large, black wolf with glowing red eyes before bounding off into the woods. Jade shook her head and felt her change take control, falling forward on her hands and knees. Her shift wasn’t as easy as her father’s, she’d only just gotten control of her wolf a few years ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was fully changed, she leapt forward, chasing after her father before disappearing into the darkness of the deep forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten years later…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The village where Hermione and her father lived was small, but growing. There was a basic general store and a lumber yard, along with a small mining company that was harvesting the iron in the nearby mountain. Still, all in all, there were maybe three hundred people that had settled there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you wanted anything other than a small selection of clothes or food, you had to wait for the traders that would travel through once a month. Hermione’s father just so happened to be the local doctor, and she was learning what she could from him. When they’d first settled on the land outside of the large forest, there were only fifty or so people, and it fascinated Hermione to watch how everything had changed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to flourish so far from a large town, but the people had managed well. They raised their own livestock, and hunted what they needed if it came to that. Lately, hunting had gotten more popular for sport, and several of the men had reported seeing wolves encroaching closer to the village.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had been told of the wolves ever since she could remember. The forest was vast and after a certain point, it became dark, thick with tall trees and brush that made it easy to lose your way. That’s where the wolves lived and usually stayed. No one really knew why they were moving closer to the settlement.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular day, the brunette was sitting in a meadow in the forest where the sunshine was shining through the trees and bathing her in light. There was a book in her lap as she sat up against a tree, a content expression on her face before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She faintly heard the stomping of feet through the forest and sighed when a man with red hair fumbled through the bushes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” The young man called, frustration in his voice as he brushed off his tunic and trousers. “I’ve been looking for you for hours!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>been looking.” A red headed girl emerged from behind the man and scowled. “Honestly, Ronald, like you have some priority here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Weasley siblings all had red hair, and quite the personalities. Ginny, the only girl and the youngest, but her brothers never dared to get on her bad side. Ronald was the second youngest, and currently, pointlessly, trying to court the brunette. There were the twins, Fred and George who were the tricksters of the town; Percy, who worked as the Mayor’s assistant, and two older siblings; Charlie and William, who worked in the mine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you two.” Hermione mused as she marked her page and closed her book. “Do you need something?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry was wondering if he could get more ointment for his head wound.” Ron chimed as he trudged over to Hermione who remained seated. “He says it’s been burning lately.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not go to my father first?” The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the tall young man who flushed slightly and shrugged.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just wanted to find you, Hermione.” Ginny smirked and her brother elbowed her in the shoulder. “Well you did!” Ron glared at his sister and Hermione sighed, standing up to brush off her dress. “Also your father is making a house call in the neighboring village in the plains.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to find some calendula flowers.” Hermione answered wistfully as she looked deeper into the forest. She turned towards her friends and smiled before stuffing her book into her satchel. “Go tell Harry that his ointment will be ready in a few hours.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Ron called as the brunette started walking the trail into the forest. “It’s dangerous out there.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this forest like the back of my hand.” The young woman answered with a smile as the two red heads stayed near the trail that led back to the village. “Just go tell Harry, you two. I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Ron obviously wanted to go, but he knew better than to argue with Hermione. “Will you be ok?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine.” Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother by the arm. “Let’s go tell Harry and help dad at the inn.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Weasleys trudged off back towards the village as Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way through the trees. She checked periodically for the bright orange blossom of the calendula plant. The sun filtering through the leaves got dimmer as the canopy above got thicker and Hermione entered a clearing where a bedding of calendula settled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione knelt down and began to pluck the plant and place it in her bag. She heard a faint rustling, but paid no attention to it, thinking that maybe Ron had followed to keep an eye on her. So naturally, she ignored the sound and continued to harvest her findings.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a very quiet sneak, Ronald.” Hermione sighed, never taking her eyes off of the plants. “If you wanted to come along that bad, you should’ve just said so.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette turned when she heard a twig snap, finding nothing but the trees around her. Her brow furrowed as she shrugged and continued gathering the plants. Another rustling put her on edge as she closed her bag and looked over her shoulder again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a bit far from the village.” A voice made Hermione stand abruptly, a shadow moving under a tree with glowing blue eyes, was glaring at her. “Alone, as well? That’s not very wise.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.” The girl spoke firmly, though fear was tingling down her spine. “Why are you out here by yourself?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live here.” The figure finally stepped out of the shade of the canopy. “You do not.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked when she saw a young woman, clad in tattered leather and a heavy hooded cape draped around her shoulders. Black hair hung languidly in her blue eyes that were trained on the brunette. Being in the light made the woman’s eyes dim from the bright glow they had been before.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know any people lived in the forest.” Hermione muttered as she kept her bag close to her chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” The woman wasted no time getting down to the point. “Your village borders ended a quarter mile back.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gathering herbs for my friend.” Hermione answered as the woman drew closer and began to circle her like prey. “He’d been injured a while back and needs an ointment for the healing wound.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So get them closer to your home.” Blue eyes narrowed as the woman stopped in front of her. She looked down, being three or four inches taller than Hermione. “It’s dangerous this deep into the forest. Go back, now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t finished yet.” The brunette folded her arms over her chest and tried to stand tall. “I just need a few more plants.” The woman narrowed her eyes and Hermione swore she heard a growl rumble in her throat. “I promise it will only take a moment.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must not have noticed,” The woman flourished her arm towards the calendula patch and Hermione looked to find it empty. “You’ve picked it clean.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I just need a few more.” Hermione brought her bag up and only found it half full. “Do you know where I could find any? This is the only spot I’m aware of.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I help you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The faster I find my flowers, the faster I’ll be out of the forest.” The brunette countered and she visibly saw the taller woman tense.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way.” The cape flowed as the woman turned and walked deeper into the trees. Hermione stood there for a moment. No one she knew of had been this deep into the woods, and according to the tales, only man-eating wolves dwelled in the shadows.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue eyed woman took a few steps before realizing the brunette wasn’t following. “Are you coming or not?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hermione moved forward quickly to fall in step with the taller woman. “What is your name, by the way? I’m Hermione.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman didn’t acknowledge the brunette as she pushed some brush out of the way to reveal a small patch of the orange flower. “Here, get what you need so I can take you back.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette just huffed as she walked past the taller woman and knelt down in the small cluster of blossoms. The woman rolled her eyes and turned away, watching the trees as she folded her arms over her chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just like a naïve villager to wander too deep into the forest. They knew the legends, knew the risks. Of course, maybe the younger generation didn’t believe the stories. It seemed it was almost a challenge to venture deeper into the trees. Jade glanced over her shoulder at the brunette who was humming softly and rolled her blue eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you almost done?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite impatient, aren’t you.” Hermione muttered as she closed her satchel and stood, brushing the brambles of plants off her dress. “Yes, I’m finished.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, let’s go.” The woman turned and grabbed the girl by the wrist before pulling her back the way they’d came.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so eager to leave?” The brunette asked in a huff, displeased with being dragged by this stranger. “Don’t tell me you actually believe the stories? Man-eating wolves and all that nonsense?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Blue eyes looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Your people are the ones that came up with those stories. The wolves here don’t eat men.”  The taller woman paused slightly so their eyes locked. “They kill them. You’ve lost several people from your small village, if I recall correctly. What do you think happened to them?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s brow furrowed as she reluctantly followed the forest dweller, this time releasing her wrist so she could walk freely. “I thought they’d just gotten lost in the forest and starved. At least that’s what the elders told us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your elders are lying to you.” The dark haired woman sighed as they reached the previous meadow Hermione had been originally sitting it. Her blue eyes could see the settlement through the trees and she stopped. “Don’t go that far into the forest again, Hermione. It’s dangerous.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle myself.” The brunette answered defiantly as she looked up into blue eyes with determination. “You survive here, I think I can manage a few trips into the forest alone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A frustrated huff left the woman’s lungs before she inhaled deeply, a familiar scent filling her nose. She paused, blinking rapidly before looking down at the woman beside her. The scent triggered a memory that had almost been forgotten. Almost, besides the permanent reminder on her left forearm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be careful.” She muttered before turning on her heel and walking back towards the thick of the forest. With that, the woman disappeared into the trees before Hermione could get another word out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a strange woman.” Hermione sighed as she adjusted the back on her shoulder and began the walk back to her home.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hermione arrived home, she set the collected flowers on the kitchen table, grabbing a handful before heading to her father’s work table. She grabbed the mortar and pestle and began grinding up the orange blossoms, adding a bit of water to cut the oils before dropping a few mint leaves into the mix. Her father had showed her how to make this ointment a hundred times or more. So much so, that she found her mind wandering while she mixed it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had never been aware that there were people living in the area, other than the villagers. Maybe the people that had gotten lost in the woods had started living there? But that couldn’t be right, you had to know the forest to live there, and it was clear that the woman knew her way around the forest much better than the weathered hunters from the village.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the brunette continued to grind the plants into a paste, adding root powder to thicken it, her eyes wandered out of the window to the tree line. She wondered how many other people lived in the forest. Now, Hermione was a naturally curious girl, and knowing that people could survive in the wilderness intrigued her. She wanted to see the woman again and pick her brain, ask her questions, see where she lived and how she lived. Hermione needed answers to calm her mind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden knock on her door as the brunette was siphoning the paste into a small clay pot. “Hermione?” The girl rolled her eyes when she heard Ron’s voice. “We saw you come home, are you ok?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Ronald. I had to find a new patch of blossoms.” She sighed as she went to the door and swung it open. “Is Harry with you?” The red head shook his head before rubbing his neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still at the inn with Gin and my brother.” He answered as Hermione stepped out the door and walked past the young man. “Hey, you were gone for a while.” Ron added as he followed Hermione towards the small inn, slash pub that his family owned. “Are you all right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you can see that I’m fine.” Hermione muttered as she neared the inn and heard Ron’s rushed steps to keep up with her. “I told you, I know that forest like the back of my hand.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, with all the rumors,” Ron sighed as they reached the door to the inn and Hermione shoved it open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just rumors.” The brunette countered as she spotted Harry and Ginny at the bar. “Harry, I have your ointment.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe you, Hermione.” Harry Potter was sort of a known celebrity in the village. He’d been the only person who ever got lost in the forest and made it back alive with nothing but a small head wound. “Damn thing just keeps burning.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s only been a few days since it scabbed over.” The bespectacled man rolled his eyes at his friend as she handed him the small container. “And it was a deep wound, Harry.” Hermione watched him pocket the medicine before shrugging his shoulders. His green eyes locked with hers before offering a kind smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do appreciate it.” He muttered, a little softer so the others couldn’t hear. “Since I can’t pay you much.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Hermione smiled as he handed her a few coins. “You’re my friend and I’m happy to help.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio, plus Ginny, sat around the inn for a bit chatting. Wondering when the next caravan would be coming through to resupply their stores and shops, not to mention see the new baubles and trinkets that would travel with them. Hermione had never traveled much outside of the village, unlike her father, who would travel to the city at least once a month.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours passed and the sun was beginning to set as Hermione finally bid farewell to her friends. Ronald, of course, tried to escort her back to her home, but she denied. Saying she needed the time to think and wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore. When she arrived home, she bolted the door and lit the candles in the living room. The soft light was enough to calm the brunette as she moved to the bookshelf and brushed her fingers along the spines of the tomes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were many tales of the creatures that dwelled in the forest. Wolves, as they were called, which made one think that they were just beasts on four legs. But others in the village had a different idea. They claimed to have seen these creatures, but they far outshine those traits of normal wolves. By speculation only, they grew to exponential sizes and their eyes were every color from gold to red. Hermione found the book she was looking for and gently took it from the shelf.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a candle and blew out the others that were left lit around the room. Walking down the hall, she turned into her room and lit the lamp before taking a seat at her desk. The old leather book was set gently on the wooden surface as Hermione opened the cover and flipped past the first few pages. It showed drawn images of creatures that lived in the woods. All sorts of fairy tales of wizards and magical beasts that protected it filled the pages. Was it the same in their forest?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette read for a several hours before finally retiring to her bed. She closed the book, leaving it on her desk after marking her page, and washed her face before changing into her night clothes. She lied in bed for what seemed like forever before her mind calmed and images of wolves and forest dwellers faded from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>x—x</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade was sitting around a campfire with a few other members of her pack. They were laughing and enjoying their meals while the young woman was silent in thought. She remembered the small brunette, but her memory was of a child, when they were both children. Hermione had been the girl that had released her from the hunter’s trap. Just thinking about it made Jade’s eyes wander to the scar on her left forearm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you so quiet, cousin?” Aiden, her older cousin, flopped down next to her as she twirled the rabbit leg in her hand. “You haven’t eaten much.” The brunette man inhaled deeply over her head and snorted. “And you smell like a human.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jade straightened up and lifted her arm before inhaled deeply. Hermione’s scent had lingered on her and she growled softly. “Don’t tell my father.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jade and her cousin had always been close, even when they had been children, though Aiden was eleven years older than she was. “So what is the story this time?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the villagers got past the border.” The beta answered as she let her mind wander back to the brunette. “I…escorted her back to the wood near the village.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Escorted?” Aiden grabbed the rabbit shank from his cousin and quickly devoured it. “We aren’t supposed to interact with the humans, you know that, Jadey. These laws are laws for a reason you know. If the humans knew what you were they’d kill you without question.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They haven’t killed one of us in ages.” Jade retorted quietly as she glanced up on a cliff, her father was standing, watching over his pack. “And this one was different. She was just looking for herbs and flowers.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She?”Aiden chuckled softly as he leaned back against the boulder behind him and folded his hands behind his head in a smug manner. Jade knew the smirk on his face and she scowled before punching him firmly in the side. The elder wolf flinched with a laugh before holding his hands up in defense. “What was that for?” He asked, holding his side as Jade stood and brushed off her pants.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that was for.” Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as they glared down at the still sitting Aiden. “Please don’t.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t what? Don’t say that you shouldn’t let Rayna find out because she’d be irrationally jealous?” Jade growled as she mock lunged at her cousin and he covered his face with a loud guffaw. “You know how she is.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t anything.” A huff left Jade’s lungs as she glanced around the fire and saw the subject of their conversation conversing with the other female pack members. Her small pack was leaving shortly. They only showed up to visit every month or so...sometimes less “Just because my father wishes it doesn’t mean it will happen.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does to her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get off this topic please?” Jade brought her hand up to rub her forehead before turning away from the fire. “Thank Lycaon she’s in a different pack.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” Aiden answered as he stood and draped an arm over the shorter wolf’s shoulders. “Let’s get back to the village girl you escorted. Do you think you’ll see her again?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely, she was very stubborn.” The wolf thought back to the brunette and sniffed. “She’s an apothecary or something of the sort. Hopefully she won’t become a problem.” Jade sighed and felt eyes on her back, she turned and locked gazes with her father’s glowing red irises. She lowered her head instinctively before backing away and leaving the camp area.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father always seemed to be asking too much of her without ever saying a word. Jade clenched her fists as she weaved through the trees, she didn’t know where she was going, but she let her feet guide her deeper into the forest. Being the Alpha’s daughter meant that someday she would take control of the pack, whether she wanted to or not. There were so many expectations for her already with her being the main guardian of the border between the human’s forest and their own.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade paused as the moonlight caught her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Her brow furrowed when she recognized the meadow where she’d gotten caught in a trap as a child. If there was one thing Jade McHale never wanted, it was to never have a debt hanging over her head. She had to find a way to pay that girl back for freeing her all those years ago, but without giving herself away as a wolf. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade closing her eyes before sitting down in the middle of the clearing and brought her knees to her chest. She enjoyed being alone, the silence was always settling to her, not that the forest was ever truly silent. She heard the deer walking quietly through the grass and the mice scurrying to their burrows. This was her home and it was her job to protect it, along with all the creatures thriving there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be lenient with this girl.” She breathed softly as she opened her eyes and saw a coyote passing a few feet in front of her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jade!” Blue eyes snapped open as Jade rushed to her feet in attack stance. Her teeth were bared when her gaze fell on her father. She faltered and let her eyes fall to the ground as she bowed her head. “Have you been here all night?” Jade stayed silent as she kept her head low. “You’re supposed to stay with the pack.”        </p><p>“I just needed some time to myself.” She answered without looking up. “The pack doesn’t need protection when you’re around, father.”      </p><p>“It is your place as my beta, Jade.” Thrash folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. “You’re avoiding your duties.”        </p><p>“You put me in charge of guarding the border.” Jade lifted her gaze to meet her father’s hard stare and frowned. “I am doing as I was charged.”</p><p>The alpha sighed as he shook his head. “You’re trying my patience, daughter.”        </p><p>Jade gave nothing in response as he walked past her towards their territory. Trying her father’s patience was one of the beta’s favorite past times, as most children tend to do with overbearing parents. It was as if Jade couldn’t help it, but they didn’t agree on a lot in life, let alone on if she should be setting an example of her stature to the pack.        </p><p>The wolf made her way further toward the border of the human’s forest. The trees and brush thinned as the old oak tree Jade had chosen to patrol from came into view. The humans were really the only inhabitants of the valley that needed to be kept under surveillance. Other beasts and clans, centaurs or lycans stayed to their own lands, but humans were as invasive as they were destructive.        </p><p>They were constantly seeking to expand their small settlement and tunnel through the mountain to mine the ore to sell. Keeping to themselves would’ve been fine, but Jade noticed that hunters, specifically, were trying to get deeper into the forest to hunt the larger animals that dwelled there. It was starting to make her father anxious. He wanted to attack, drive the humans away from their lands and have them settle somewhere else. The only problem was, it would only happen again and it would only be a matter of time before their numbers grew and they came back to reclaim the mountain.        </p><p>Jade finally stopped thinking and found herself in the middle of the human’s forest. She sighed, it was her job to guard the border, she hadn’t meant to come this close. And she would be lying if she told herself it wasn’t because she wanted the chance to see that girl again. Ever since they’d met in the forest the other day she couldn’t stop thinking about when they were children. That brunette had saved her and probably didn’t even remember it. Jade had wanted to thank her back then, but the humans couldn’t know of the wolves and their abilities.        </p><p>Another heavy sigh as Jade jumped up into the very large oak tree after she’d wandered back towards her territory, the canopy concealing her fairly well as she sat on a large branch and rested against the trunk. Patrolling was rather boring, but her father insisted it was vital to their protection and concealment. Though, to Jade, these people were far more afraid of the forest than her father wanted to believe. These humans just wanted to live their lives. Still, with Hermione wandering deeper into the forest, it would cause a problem with the alpha and Jade didn’t want that. She had to keep the brunette out of the forest for her own safety.        </p><p>There were a few moments of silence before she heard the people of the village starting to begin their day, rather than seeing them. The lives of humans seemed rather…monotonous. They would wake, some not until the later hours of the morning, and do their craft. Some would go into the forest and hunt or chop wood, then there were others that would do work around the village. Tending to the livestock, repairing houses, or just cleaning up the streets. There was a time, once a month, where a strange visitor would enter the village and peddle his wares. Jade always found that interesting since he looked a bit more flamboyant than the villagers.</p><p>x—x        </p><p>Hermione woke as the sun was just rising over the horizon. She yawned and stretched before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Her father would be home today and she wanted to make sure the house was cleaned up and a meal was ready for him. Of course, in order to do that she needed some ingredients. So after bathing and dressing in a pale blue dress, she grabbed her satchel and exited the house.      </p><p>This early in the morning, only the hunters and market vendors were out and ready for the day. Hermione headed towards the market to see what was being sold. When she neared the butcher, she was a bit surprised to see a very scarce variety of meat. She frowned slightly as she neared and the older woman smiled kindly at her.        </p><p>“’Lo, Hermione.” The woman greeted as the younger woman looked over what was set out. “What can I help you with today?”        </p><p>“Just seeing what you have available, Mrs. Humphrey." Hermione answered as she looked over the small amount of beef steaks, one small whole chicken and what looked like rabbit. “Is this all you have? No venison or turkey”       </p><p>“Afraid not, dear.” The woman answered with a long sigh. “My husband hasn’t had much luck out in the forest recently. All the animals have been fleeing to the deeper parts of the forest and he dare not venture there. Not with the wolves.”        </p><p>Hermione frowned when she’d mentioned wolves. The villagers really were afraid of venturing too far into the forest. Her frown deepened. Of course Hermione knew how to hunt, her father taught her since being in the forest could be dangerous. Not to mention you couldn’t always rely on a butcher to provide meat. Usually you’d only go to them for bigger game.        </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Humphrey,” The brunette bowed her head slightly as she headed back to her home. “I might be back later.” Mrs. Humphrey smiled as Hermione walked away. As the young woman was headed back to her home, she saw a sight she was severely displeased to see. Ron Weasley was standing in front of her door with a small gathering of daisies. Hermione groaned before rolling her eyes. “What are you doing here, Ronald?”        </p><p>The red head jumped slightly before spinning around, his cheeks red and he cleared his throat. “Hermione!” Ronald squeaked as he offered the small bouquet of flowers. “I uh, got these for you. I didn’t know you’d be up already.”        </p><p>“My father is due home today.” Hermione answered as she took the flowers and walked past the young man to enter her house. “I wanted to make sure I have something prepared for him when he arrives.” As Hermione entered, she left the door open and set the flowers on the table. “There’s not much of a selection from the butcher today, so I’m going to go hunting.”        </p><p>“Hunting?” Ron parroted as he stepped through the door and watched the brunette disappear for a moment before returning with a bow. “Hermione you can’t go out there alone, what if something happens to you?”        </p><p>“You underestimate me, Ronald.” The brunette raised an eyebrow at the man as she moved past him. “Come on, I have to lock up.” Ron obliged and exited the house and Hermione pulled a key from her satchel to lock the door. “My father taught me how to hunt, I’ll be fine.”        </p><p>“B-but, it’s dangerous!” Ronald retorted and he followed the brunette as she made her way towards the forest. “At least, at least let me go with you! I can…be a set of extra eyes.”        </p><p>“I don’t need extra eyes.” Hermione stopped and spun, looking Ron in the eyes. “I need quiet, I need patience, and I need you to not leave any trace that you were even in the forest. Can you do that?” The man swallowed as he nodded slowly.</p><p>Now, Hermione knew Ron Weasley ever since they had been children. He was not a hunter, and he wasn’t careful. She knew he would be stepping on branches or trying to speak to her while they were in the forest, but she always knew if she said no, he would follow her anyway and that’d be more of a hassle.</p><p>“Fine, Ronald,” She didn’t really have a choice. At least this way she could control him somewhat. “But you must keep quiet and stay close, understand?” The red head nodded as they made their way into the forest. Hermione was a bit more stressed than she would’ve liked to be, mainly because of Ronald already making too much noise stomping through the foliage as soon as they entered.</p><p>The brunette could almost hear the game skittering away as they finally lost sight of the village and stopped before reaching a small meadow where some deer were grazing quietly. Hermione motioned for Ron to stop and crouch low, as she did. He did so, staying a bit too close to Hermione as she handled her bow and drew back and arrow. She almost elbowed Ron, who fell backwards and the noise startled the deer, causing them to run off into the forest.        </p><p>“Ronald!” Hermione sighed as she shook her head and stood up. “You can’t stand too close. You’re going to scare away all the game!”        </p><p>“Sorry, Hermione,” Ron lowered his head and blushed. “I…I don’t really know how to hunt. Charlie and William have always taken care of the hunting while I helped dad in the pub.” Hermione just groaned as she stood and put the arrow back in her quiver before trudging forward. “Hermione! We can’t go much further, the wolves-”        </p><p>“If you’re too scared,” Hermione called back as she glanced over her shoulder. “You can stay here, or go back. But I’m going to get something for dinner tonight that isn’t a rabbit.”</p><p>x—x        </p><p>Jade heard a small stampede coming towards her as she looked off in the distance to see a small family of deer headed deeper into the forest. Something had spooked them, probably some bumbling humans trying to hunt. The animals of the forest had learned that to keep away from the humans, they only had to travel towards the wolves’ territory and the men would stop. The wolf just chuckled as the deer passed underneath her and she thought of the frustrated men being too scared to go after them.        </p><p>To her misfortune, it wasn’t men at all. It was the brunette she’d seen the other day along with a red headed young man. Jade rolled her eyes as she heard them near. What would it take to get this girl to realize she wasn’t allowed here? How come the men of her village were so frightened yet she dared to delve deeper? The wolf moved from her comfortable spot before jumping down, landing in front of the brunette, startling her red headed companion.        </p><p>“I thought I warned you to stay out of the forest, Hermione.” Jade muttered as she locked eyes with the brunette who seemed less than worried. Her blue eyes shifted to the red head, who was a bit taller than her, but frightened to the point of trembling. “And you brought someone else with you this time.”        </p><p>“You again.” Hermione sighed as she put her hands on her hips. “You’re keeping me from hunting, if you’d be so kind to move aside.” The brunette made to move forward, but Jade put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so. At that moment, the red head grabbed her arm and she turned to him with a deep growl.        </p><p>“Don’t touch her.” The man hissed as Jade clenched her jaw. Her eyes warming and her sight becoming enhanced, to the point where she could see the man’s heart beating. That seemed to be enough to loosen the red head’s grip on her before he took a few steps back. “What the-”       </p><p>“Ron, you should head back.” Hermione said calmly as she watched Jade’s eyes glow bright blue, but brushed it off as a trick from the sunlight filtering in from above. “She isn’t going to hurt me, she’s…an old friend of mine.” Jade glanced down at the brunette and then to the red head named Ron. He was still standing a good ways away, his face a little paler than when he entered. “I mean it, Ron.” The brunette said more firmly this time and Jade bared her teeth slightly to add a bit more urgency. “Go back, I’ll be fine. She won’t hurt me.”        </p><p>That was all that Ron needed to hear as he turned heel and ran back in the direction he’d come from. Once he was out of sight, and earshot. Jade glanced back down at Hermione, her hand still on the shorter woman’s shoulder. She sighed heavily before removing her hand and folding her arms over her chest. It was more than obvious by Hermione’s body language that she wasn’t going to leave.        </p><p>“You know it’d just be easier if you listened to me.” The lycan muttered as she watched Hermione walk around her and examine the ground. “And the deer you were tracking are long gone by now. You two were making so much noise.”        </p><p>“He was making noise.” Hermione corrected as she saw the prints left in the dirt from the herd. “I was being perfectly silent, until he bumped into me.”        </p><p>“Please,” Jade scoffed as she turned and glared down at the human. “I could hear your footsteps from miles away. Your hunting skills could stand to improve.”        </p><p>“Oh and I’m sure you’re just the perfect hunter, aren’t you.” The brunette jabbed as she stood and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired figure. “Not all of us can be as keen in the forest as you are. So why don’t you make yourself useful and track something for me so I can leave.”        </p><p>“I’m not your hunting dog!” Jade growled as she bared her teeth and Hermione just raised an unamused, unfazed eyebrow at her. “If you want to play hunter so bad, why don’t you go slaughter one of those domesticated beasts you humans like to keep.”        </p><p>“We don’t slaughter work animals.” Hermione answered as she went back to searching the forest for signs of game. “Besides, animals are very limited in the village at the moment. We have to preserve what we have.” Jade growled again, closing her eyes and trying not to lose her temper. Why was this girl so persistent?        </p><p>“Fine.” Jade huffed before jumping back up into the trees and Hermione whipped around when she did so. She heard the faint rustling of leaves before the sound faded and there was almost complete silence. With that much quiet, Hermione felt a bit out of place. This deep into the forest was unknown and she couldn’t even see the sky the canopy was so thick. She could hear something skittering, bugs flitting in the air and Hermione started to feel uncomfortable.        </p><p>“Hey.” Had the woman really left her? Not that it really mattered, but she at least could’ve made it known that she was leaving. Then she could’ve focused more on tracking than being worried about where the blue eyed woman went. “So rude.” Hermione muttered as she shook her head, trying to get her bearings back before continuing on.       </p><p>Before she could, there was more rustling, this time, coming from the trees in front of her. She stopped moving and put her hand on the small hunter’s knife that she had for smaller prey. She’d never seen anything in the forest that would pose a threat, other than a boar or two, but deeper in, there were sure to be bears, wolves, any large anything could do harm. She just hoped it was the deer she’d lost earlier.       </p><p>As Hermione waited for whatever was moving to show itself, the outline of something large was moving towards her in the dim light and the brunette held the knife out in front of her. “S-stay back!” She shouted, though realizing that if it was an animal, it wouldn’t understand a word she was saying. Deep down, though she’d never admit it, she worried it was one of the exiled humans that had gone feral and made their home here.        </p><p>“You’re maybe one percent more dangerous than normal with that knife.” Hermione sighed heavily as she lowered the knife. Hearing the woman’s voice was oddly comforting after thinking a feral human was coming to kill you. When the brunette looked up, she saw that Jade had a buck draped over her shoulders. Hermione blinked a couple times as the woman grew near and looked down at her. “What are you looking at? I got your deer, now you have to leave.”       </p><p>“I don’t see a wound.” Hermione muttered as she circled Jade and the lycan felt uneasy being inspected, though it was the deer that was being observed. “How did you kill it? Do you have a weapon on you?” Jade huffed before lifting one hand and grabbing the antler of the buck on her shoulders.        </p><p>“I broke its neck.” Jade answered calmly as she shook the deer’s head a couple times to show its lack of life. “I’m not some incompetent human that needs a weapon to kill something. Besides, wounds damage the meat.” Jade answered before walking past the brunette and back towards the village. “Now let’s get going. The sooner I get you out of the forest, the better, for both of us.”       </p><p>“Why are you coming?” Hermione asked as she jogged to catch up to the blue eyed woman. “I’m sure I could handle that buck on my own.”        </p><p>“I thought that’s why the red head was with you.” Jade muttered as she glanced down at Hermione. “To carry whatever you killed. This buck is far too big for you, or him even. I don’t have the time or patience to watch you try and figure out a way to drag it out of the forest.”        </p><p>Hermione just huffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was right, of course, though Hermione would never admit it. The buck that the taller woman had hunted was large, larger than any other she’d seen in the forest on any of her hunts before.        </p><p>“Fine.” Hermione turned on her heel and started back towards the village. “Will you at least tell me your name now?”        </p><p>“Why should I?” Jade asked as she adjusted the buck on her shoulders and Hermione turned her head to glare over her shoulder. “I sort of hoped to not keep meeting you enough for you to have to know my name.” Hermione just pressed her lips into a thin line before she dug her heels into the ground, causing Jade to almost run into her. “Hey! What are you doing?”     </p><p>The brunette spun around and looked up at Jade with a pointed glare, so much so, that the lycan took a precautionary step back. “I’m tiring of your attitude.” Hermione answered finally as she planted her hands on her hips and frowned. “And if I’m to insult you, I’d like to insult you by name.”        </p><p>Jade’s mouth dropped open just a bit before she furrowed her brow and huffed. How had the pleasant girl who had helped her as a child turn into such a stubborn woman? What did it matter what her name was and if Hermione knew it? Did she plan to keep crossing the boundary line?        </p><p>“Jade.” The lycan finally answered as she moved around the brunette to continue on towards the village. She didn’t say any more as she trudged through the brush back into the human’s territory. The wolf needed to get the brunette back to her own people and out of her forest.        </p><p>“Was that really painful for you?” Hermione asked as she finally caught up with the taller woman. Jade just rolled her blue eyes and continued to walk.       </p><p>“Agonizing.” Jade answered, still not looking at the brunette next to her, who was significantly more cheerful.        </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to know who I’m speaking with.” Hermione hummed as she kept a steady pace with Jade’s long stride. “So, Jade. How long have you lived in the forest.”        </p><p>“See, giving you my name has made you bolder about asking unnecessary questions.” The wolf sighed as the wood started to thin and she could just make out the village through the trees. “Let’s just keep things as they were. Me stopping you from wandering too far into the forest, and you listening to me.”     </p><p>“I’ve never listened to you.” Hermione snorted as she gave Jade a sideways glance.   </p><p>“Yes, I just hoped you would from now on.” Jade muttered quietly to herself.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was at the edge of the woods, staring at the village that was now bustling with humans. Jade had never left the forest before, and never wandered into a human settlement. The lycan paused at the tree line as Hermione continued to walk on, only stopping when she noticed Jade wasn’t following her.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Hermione asked as she turned and folded her arms over her chest. She blinked when she saw the almost bewildered look on the taller woman’s face before blue eyes finally focused on her. “Jade?”</p><p>“I’ve never left the forest before.” Jade replied quietly as her brow furrowed and her eyes wandered back to the village full of people. “I’m not supposed to…”</p><p>“Not supposed to what?” The brunette pressed as she took a few steps back towards Jade. “You’ve never been out of the forest before? How is that even possible?”</p><p>Jade didn’t answer. She was too busy watching the people move about, her instincts telling her not to let her eyes off of the potential threat. The wolf forgot about Hermione for a minute before adjusting the buck on her shoulders and remembering why she was carrying it. Then something grabbed her elbow and she glanced down to see Hermione’s hand on her arm.</p><p>“Come on.” The brunette tugged her along, finally getting Jade’s feet to move. “We will be in and out before you know it. My home is on the outside of the village.” Hermione pointed to her house and Jade followed while feeling her muscles tense up. She’d never been around more than one or two humans and now she was going to be in a village, practically surrounded, in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fish Out of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A wolf’s instincts were impossible to ignore. Jade’s instincts were telling her to keep on her guard, to not let another predator see her. Hermione was leading her along at a decently steady pace and before the wolf knew it, she was in a small shed. The door shutting being the only sound that broke her from her defensive trance.        </p><p>“See, easy.” Hermione sighed as she bolted the door and dusted her hands off. She wasn’t sure why Jade was acting the way she was, but there was something primal about her when she was watching the people in the village. She must not have been lying when she said she’d never been out of the forest. “Here.” The brunette quickly tied the back legs of the buck together. “Hang him up there please.        </p><p>Jade finally took a breath and nodded before moving towards a large hook that was hanging from the ceiling of the small shed. She lifted the deer easily from her shoulders and looped the rope around the hook. The wolf took a step back and Hermione wasted no time starting to bleed the deer.        </p><p>“You’ve done this before.” Jade muttered quietly as she watched the brunette work quickly. “I’m mildly impressed.” Hermione chuckled and Jade began to finally relax the slightest bit. She finally let herself examine the building she was in and the structure of it all. Jade had never been in a building like this…or ever been in a building, period.        </p><p>“My father made sure I could take care of myself from a young age.” Hermione replied as she began to gently skin the deer’s hide. “He’s a doctor, so he travels to other villages and the city to do his work. That sends him away from home for several days at a time.”     </p><p>“So you’re here alone a lot?” That was odd to Jade. As a pack, they may go and do their own thing during the day, but no one was ever too far out of earshot. For a wolf, at least.        </p><p>Hermione just nodded and shrugged at Jade’s question as she continued to work. Jade folded her arms over her chest as she moved to one of the small windows in the shed and looked out just in time to see the red head from earlier stomping to the door. Jade clenched her jaw as she turned to the door when the red head knocked, causing the brunette to jump slightly.        </p><p>“Hermione!” Ron shouted as he banged on the door again. “Hermione, let me in. Are you all right? I saw that woman go in with you.”        </p><p>Hermione sighed heavily as she wiped the blood from her hands on a nearby rag and set the knife down on the table. She moved to unbolt the door as Jade moved to the back of the shed in the shadows a bit. As a wolf, Jade didn’t want to be seen, but the man had already said he’d seen her, so why was she hiding? Because she was alone. She wasn’t with her pack, she wasn’t safe here and she was in unfamiliar territory.        </p><p>Jade flinched a bit when the door squeaked open and Ron entered, almost knocking Hermione over. His pale blue eyes searched the room until he found Jade and the wolf inhaled slowly as he scowled at her. He moved protectively in front of the brunette before taking a few steps towards the cornered woman.        </p><p>“Why are you here?” He asked in a low growl as Jade’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands into fists. Ron turned back to Hermione and pointed at Jade. “She’s dangerous, Hermione. Something isn’t right about her.”        </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed her knife again and started back on butchering the deer. “She helped me. Without her help I wouldn’t have gotten this buck home.”        </p><p>The red head turned to glare at Jade once again and she returned the gesture with just as much ferocity. Hermione glanced between both of them before sighing and stepping in front of Jade to face Ron. She folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow, causing Ron to falter a little.        </p><p>“Unless you’re here for a reason,” Hermione started as she glanced back over her shoulder at Jade. “I need you to leave. I’m very busy and I have a few more jobs for Jade to do before she leaves.”       </p><p>“You do?” Both Jade and Ron asked at the same time, bewildered. Jade hadn’t planned to stay this long, let alone do anything else for the brunette.        </p><p>“I do.” Hermione turned to face Jade once more. “I need some firewood cut for the stove and, if you don’t mind, some water fetched from the well.” She glanced at Ron again, whose jaw looked like it was going to touch his toes. “Well?”        </p><p>Ron flinched before looking around the room and grabbing a bucket. “I can get the water.” He muttered angrily before quickly leaving the room before Hermione could get a word out. The brunette sighed as she finished her work and then hung a few cuts of meat up on the hooks hanging overhead.        </p><p>“He’s such a bother.” Hermione muttered as she glanced at Jade who was still standing still. “Behind the shed is a pile logs and an ax.” She wiped her hands again before grabbing a couple steaks. “I just need a few split to get the stove going.”        </p><p>Jade could tell that Hermione wasn’t going to tell her twice. So she just sighed and walked out and around the shed. There was an ax in a stump, just as Hermione had said, as well as a large pile of logs stacked against the back wall of the small building. Jade sighed again, she’d never had to really chop wood before, she’d always just gathered what had fallen from trees.        </p><p>Still, she was a bit curious, which led her to lift the ax from the stump and grab a log from the pile. She had seen humans split logs before, so she set the log up vertically and readied herself with the ax. Jade lifted it over her head and brought it down as hard as she could. There was a large crack as the log split, as well as the stump that was underneath it.        </p><p>Jade blinked a couple times, had she swung that hard? The sound must’ve been louder than she had thought, because a moment later, Hermione was turning the corner to investigate what had happened. Jade just looked at her and shrugged.        </p><p>“How on earth did you manage that?” Hermione asked as her brow furrowed and she walked towards the dark haired woman.    </p><p>“I’ve never really done this before.” Jade admitted as she let the head of the ax rest on the ground. “I take I wasn’t supposed to drive the ax that hard.”       </p><p>“You’re definitely not.” The brunette answered and went to grab another log from the pile. She set it up on the cracked stump again and took a step back. “Split that one.”        </p><p>Jade tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Hermione before lifting the ax again. This time, she didn’t put all of her weight into it and managed to just split the log. Is that the limit of a human’s strength? That was barely an eighth of her own. She probably could’ve split the wood by hand.       </p><p>“Hm, that stump has seen better days.” Hermione muttered and Jade just nodded as the brunette put another log to be chopped. “That should be enough for the stove.” Jade nodded as she raised the ax once more and brought it down in a quick, fluid movement. Hermione gathered the wood, just as Ron was returning from the well. “Perfect, Jade will you take the bucket from him?”        </p><p>Again, Ron and Jade glanced at Hermione with wide eyes. She seemed to be in an asking mood today. Ron glared at the tall woman who just glared back before turning towards Hermione.        </p><p>“I really should be going.” Jade muttered as she offered the wood to Ron who fumbled with it, almost spilling the bucket of water.        </p><p>“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Ron smiled smugly as he tried to juggle the wood in one arm and hold the bucket of water in the other. “I can help with whatever else you need, Hermione.” </p><p>The brunette frowned as she glanced at Jade and then looked back at Ron as he fumbled his way to her cabin. It wasn’t that she absolutely needed the help, but she had wanted to talk with Jade more about her life and the forest. Not to mention she really didn’t want Ron hanging around more than what was necessary, and even now it wasn’t necessary. </p><p>“You’re sure you can’t stay for a little while?” Hermione asked, her tone a bit quieter than usual as she glanced up at the dark haired woman. “I was sort of hoping we could talk more.” </p><p>Jade raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman and tilted her head a bit. This was a slight change from the bold, demanding young woman who had previously been occupying Hermione’s body. For a moment, she was reminded of the young girl that had helped her all those years ago. </p><p>“I can’t stay, Hermione.” Jade answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. The brunette nodded and began to fidget with her sleeve. The wolf began to feel a bit guilty. It was clear that she didn’t want to be around Ron very much, but Jade was uneasy here. Not to mention if her father found out, she most likely wouldn’t be allowed to be near the village ever again. “But, if you’d like to talk, you can come to the forest when the moon rises. We can talk then, if you feel up to it.” </p><p>Hermione perked up a bit as she looked up at Jade who was glancing off towards the forest. The dark haired woman was trying hard not to look at Hermione who she could feel was staring at her. Jade cleared her throat a bit before the brunette spoke again. </p><p>“I think I’ll be up to it.” Hermione answered as stood up straight again and a crash came from her cabin. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. “I need to go make sure Ronald doesn’t burn down my home. I will see you tonight.” The brunette spun on her heel and jogged back to the house. </p><p>Once Hermione was out of sight, Jade didn’t waste any time pulling her hood up and sprinting back to the forest. Being out in the open was more stressful than she had imagined. How did humans live like that? In enclosed spaces and alone? Even though Hermione had family, her father wasn’t around often from the sounds of things. To a wolf, that didn’t make sense. Family was important, a pack was important for survival. </p><p>When Jade was deep enough into her own territory, she let her wolf take over. She bent over on all fours while she rain. White fur began to sprout from her skin as her clothing began to shred and her bones began to break and reform. She let out a deep growl as her paws padded against the ground and she weaved through the trees. Even though it had only been a few days since she’d shifted, it felt relieving to be a wolf.</p><p>After being in the human village, it felt good to be in the protection of the forest, to be somewhere she knew and could be herself. As she ran deeper into the forest, she ran up a steep hill to her old den. The cave where she had been born and where she last remembered her mother. The mouth of the cave overlooked the forest as the mountain loomed behind her and a creek babbled below. It was one of her favorite spots to visit.</p><p>It reminded her of simpler days when she would play with the other pups of her pack. Those days seemed centuries away at this point in her life. Jade sighed as she sat outside the abandoned cave. The faint scent of a fox and a few rodents lingering in the soil. Nothing of wolves remained there and Jade just sat, trying to remember an easier life before her father came back into her life. </p><p>Not to mention the fact that she had just invited Hermione to speak with her more tonight. She wasn’t sure what had come over her when she made that decision. Not only was she not supposed to be speaking to humans, but she shouldn’t have suggested they speak in the woods at night. That was the time she was supposed to be spending with the pack. On one hand, she wanted to protect Hermione, as well as herself. If the human ever found out what she was, it would probably end in disaster. On the other hand, Jade felt that she could keep her secret. </p><p>Jade’s ears perked when she heard something moving up the hill towards her. She stood, hackles raised and a growl in her throat as she looked down the incline and saw a younger auburn wolf from her pack clumsily climbing up to her. Jade grumbled and sat back down, waiting for the young pup to make it to the den. </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you!” Jackson was an orphan from a previous pack that roamed these parts. Her father had taken him in three years ago and he had, for some reason, clung to Jade whenever he could. “I thought you were supposed to be patrolling the border?” </p><p>“I needed a break.” Jade answered, not looking at at the smaller wolf as he sat down next to her. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Alpha asked me to keep an eye on you.” Jackson answered as his ears perked at the call of a crow and he began to look around excitedly. He was very much a pup, eager to please and the attention span of about ten seconds. “I went to the border but you weren’t there. Then I followed your scent here.” Jackson looked around and his ears twitched back and forth. “What is this place.” </p><p>“An old wolf den.” The white wolf answered as she looked around and watched as a few deer passed below them. “Anyway, I should get back and you should be with the other young wolves.”</p><p>“But I’m supposed to patrol with you.” Jade inwardly groaned as she rolled her eyes and shook her massive head. Why, of all the wolves in the pack, would her father send Jackson to patrol with her. “At least until we head back to the pack later tonight.” </p><p>“Of course.” Jade stood and stretched her back before shaking her whole body. “Let’s get going then.” </p><p>x--x</p><p>Hermione was preparing dinner as the sun was setting. Ron was still around, stoking the fire in the stove when her father walked through the door. </p><p>“Father!” She grinned as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to embrace him. </p><p>“Hello, sweetheart.” Her father, Edward, smiled tiredly and hugged his daughter when his eyes found Ron standing awkwardly by the table. “And young Mr. Weasley, how are you?” Edward released Hermione and offered his hand to Ron who shook it eagerly. “Strange for my daughter to have visitors.”</p><p>“I was just helping her prepare for your return, sir.” Ron answered with a small smile as Hermione rolled her eyes and checked the venison steaks in the cast iron pan. “Fetching water and chopping firewood, that sort of thing.” </p><p>Hermione wanted to groan, but she held it in as she went and took her father’s bag before setting them by his bedroom door. “I’ll go wash up.” Edward smiled as he made his way to the washroom. </p><p>“Thank you for your help, Ron, but you can go now.” Hermione muttered as she walked past him to set the table for two. </p><p>“Are you sure?” The red head asked as he wrung his hands together. “I, I can help you clean up if you want.” </p><p>“You’ve helped enough.” Hermione didn’t intend for it to come out harsh, but it did have a bit of a bite to her reply. “I would really like to spend some time with my father.” </p><p>Ron just nodded as he sighed. “Of course, I will, uhm, see you tomorrow, Hermione.” </p><p>The brunette just nodded as he exited the house and her father reappeared in the kitchen. He lit a few candles as Hermione finished preparing some side dishes for the table. Her father filled a pitcher of water before pouring some into the wooden cups on the table. </p><p>“So, how did you fare without me, daughter?” Edward asked as he sat at the table and Hermione pulled the venison from the stove. “I assume Mr. Weasley kept an eye on you while I was away.” </p><p>“Unfortunately.” Hermione answered as she served her father and then herself. “You know I can take care of myself, father.” </p><p>Her father chuckled as he cut into his steak and took a bite, humming contentedly as he chewed. Hermione smiled as she began to eat herself. They talked idly of his travels and how the village in the plains had expanded quite a bit since the last time he had visited. As the meal was winding down, Hermione couldn’t help but ask about the people living in the woods. Or at least a certain woman. </p><p>“Father, have you ever heard of people living deep in the forest?” Hermione asked as she poked at her food and glanced up at her father. </p><p>Her father paused before swallowing the bite in his mouth and dabbing his mouth with his napkin. “Not that I’ve heard of.” Edward answered. He glanced at Hermione who just offered a small nod and continued to eat. He rested his elbows up on the table and folded his hands together. “No one could live in the forest, Hermione. The wolves would kill them. Why do you ask, dear?” </p><p>“I was just curious, is all.” The brunette answered with a smile and a shrug. “I just didn’t know if the missing villagers could’ve survived out there.” Her father just nodded as they both continued to eat. </p><p>Hermione’s attention was already occupied as she began cleaning up after dinner. Her father had gone to bathe and she finished scrubbing the dishes before looking out the window at the lamps lit around town. Her eyes wandered to the forest and she sighed. To say she wasn’t looking forward to picking Jade’s brain would be a lie. She wanted to know how the woman survived and how long she had been living in the forest. </p><p>“I’m going to bed, ‘Mione.” Her father called as he stepped out into the kitchen in his night clothes. “Don’t stay up too late.” </p><p>“Good night, father.” Hermione smiled as her father retired to his room. As soon as she heard the door click shut. She finished drying the dishes and went to her room. Hermione grabbed her satchel and slung it over her head before tying her hair back in a low ponytail. She quietly opened her door again and left it open. </p><p>Hermione had never had to sneak out of the house before. Usually all she needed to do was be honest with her father about where she was going and when she’d be home. But what was she to tell him this time, if she was going to be completely honest? That she was going into the woods at night, alone, to meet with a mysterious woman who lives in the depths of the forest? She was sure that wouldn’t go over well, even for her lenient father. </p><p>So she gently opened the front door before closing it again as quietly as she could. She locked it and let out a soft breath when the key didn’t make any extra noise. Hermione had never really been out of the house much after dark. There had been times where she would stay at the inn with Harry and her friends, but if it got too late, Mrs. Weasley was always eager to offer her a room for the night at very little expense. </p><p>The village was fairly quiet. There were a few guards that patrolled the small settlement, but they were just glorified hunters that walked around with torchers. They would walk the streets periodically, but other than that, they did very little. The brunette was positive that if something ever did go wrong, they would be of little to no use whatsoever. </p><p>Hermione made her way to the woods, with the moon being almost full, it wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be to find her way in the dark. Once she entered, however, that was a different story. With the trees blocking out what little light she had, she was suddenly wondering if this had been a wise decision. There was always the possibility that Jade was leading her into a trap of some sort, but even with that thought, Hermione couldn’t find a reasoning to not press forward. </p><p>So she made her way carefully into the forest. She followed the groomed trail deeper and deeper, drawing nearer to the area where she had first encountered the blue eyed woman. The canopy thinned slightly as she neared the meadow and she was relieved to see that it was bathed in moonlight. Some of her fear seemed to wash away as she stepped into the pale light and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be so bad once Jade arrived. For some reason, the woman wasn’t afraid of the forest at all. </p><p>As Hermione stood and waited, examining some of the plants in the meadow that for some reason, she never noticed in the sunlight, she heard rustling and lifted her head. While being in the light had helped her feel at ease, it hadn’t made seeing in through the darkness any easier. Her brow furrowed and her eyes squinted as she looked in the direction of the rustling to try and make out the source of the disturbance. </p><p>“Jade?” She called gently as she took a half step forward. As she neared the treeline, she heard a soft growl before spotting a pair of glowing yellow eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade and Jackson had spent a good amount of the day and evening patrolling the forest. The young wolf did nothing but talk and Jade, though hardly ever giving a satisfied answer, would listen. As the moon rose into the sky, Jade suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be and who she was supposed to be meeting. </p><p>“You should head back, pup.” She said as she looked down at the smaller wolf to her left. “I have to get back to the border line and you need to get back with the pack.” </p><p>“But I’m supposed to stay with you.” Jackson frowned...if wolves could frown. “Come on, I know where the territory line is, I’ll race you!” Without another word, the auburn wolf lunged forward into a sprint. </p><p>“Jackson!” Jade called but only saw his figure disappear into the trees. She growled before launching herself forward. If Hermione was already there, it could be disastrous if Jackson saw her and vice versa. Hermione already didn’t believe in wolves, but if she saw one, she’d have no choice but to believe in them. </p><p>White fur shimmered under the moonlight as Jade gracefully, and quickly, weaved through trees to catch up to Jackson. The young wolf was quick, and his smaller build made it easier for him to maneuver. In an instant, Jade lost sight of her pack mate and she huffed before flexing her muscles, trying to gain more speed. </p><p>They were nearing the meadow where she’d found Hermione not two days ago. She needed to stop Jackson before he did anything stupid. Finally, she caught sight of the young wolf, but he wasn’t moving. The meadow was in front of him was lit up from the moon, and in front of Jackson, was Hermione. </p><p>“Damnit.” Jade cursed as she slowed down and waited to see if the brunette would notice. It didn’t matter though, since Jackson made himself known to her by growling and stepping into the clearing. Jade had to move quickly. If Hermione saw her as a wolf, that would be ok, there’d be no logical connection between her human self and her wolf and she had to do something to avoid a confrontation. </p><p>So Jade lunged forward, blocking Jackson’s path to Hermione and bared her teeth to him. At his age, Jackson was probably the size of a mature, normal wolf. Still decently intimidating until you saw Jade who was almost triple his height and weight. She pinned her ears back and snarled, causing the pup to drop to his belly and avert his gaze. Even though she wasn’t an alpha, a beta still held some authority. Not to mention it helped that Jackson saw her as an older sister of sorts. </p><p><em> Go back, now. </em> She didn’t dare speak out loud as she narrowed her glowing blue eyes at Jackson, who barely lifted his gaze to meet hers. <em> I will handle the human. Now go!  </em></p><p>Jackson didn’t need to be told twice, thank gods, as he spun quickly and turned tail back into the thick of the forest. Jade sighed before standing up and remembering that Hermione was behind her. She turned her head and looked at the brunette who was utterly shocked. In the midst of the confrontation, Hermione had stumbled over and was sitting down in the grass, eyes wide and mouth agape. </p><p>Jade just twitched her ears before turning and running back into the forest. She ran for a good quarter mile before stopping and shifting back into her human figure. She hoped that would be enough time for her to walk back that Hermione wouldn’t try and make any sort of connection. Jade stretched her muscles slightly before finally making her way back to the brunette, luckily, she kept a spare change of clothes near the border. And in other various trees throughout the forest. When she reached the meadow again, Hermione was standing, but hadn’t moved any closer to the trees. </p><p>“Hermione?” Jade called gently and the woman’s head whipped around to look at her. “Are you ok?” </p><p>“Did you see them?” Hermione asked, almost in a hushed tone as she moved towards Jade. “There were wolves here, two of them. They were just here.” </p><p>“Are you all right?” The blue eyed woman asked as she tried to keep her expression neutral. “Did they attack you?” </p><p>“Almost.” The brunette answered. “One tried at least, the other…” Hermione fell silent for a moment as she wrung her hands together and her gaze fell to the ground. “I think I’ve met that wolf before.” Jade froze as she held her breath. “Though it was much smaller when I’d seen it.” </p><p>“Well I’m glad they didn’t hurt you.” Jade answered trying to avoid any more talk of wolves. “Perhaps we should move closer to your village instead of going deeper into the forest.” </p><p>“Do you see many wolves living out here?” Hermione asked, not moving from the spot in the meadow. She glanced up at Jade, intrigue on her face instead of the fear that Jade thought would be there. </p><p>“I don’t, but I also do my best to avoid where they roam.” Jade answered as she looked up at the moon and pulled her hood down. The brunette seemed to be a bit too interested in the wolves than Jade liked. “They don’t show themselves to humans often, so you won’t have to worry about seeing them again.” </p><p>“I always thought they were myths.” Hermione whispered as she finally moved to a large stump that was nearby. “I wonder how many there are? Are they all as big as that white one?” </p><p>Jade sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe inviting Hermione here to talk was a bad idea. Then again, Hermione was bound to meet a wolf at some point or another. As much as she wandered into the forest, someone in the pack would’ve run into her. Better it was Jade than anyone else. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” Jade answered as she averted her gaze to the sky, trying to avoid the subject. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” </p><p>Hermione seemed to finally snap out of her thoughts of wolves as she turned to Jade with a surprised expression on her face. She had originally planned to talk to Jade about how she lived, survived, out in the forest alone. Now that she had actually seen the wolves, she was more curious about how Jade avoided them, or possibly coexisted with them. </p><p>“How long have you lived out here, Jade?” Hermione asked as she sat down in the meadow and looked up at the dark haired woman. Jade sighed before sitting down in front of Hermione. “Are you alone out here?”</p><p>Jade wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to answer. How much longer could she really keep lying to Hermione? She thought about her pack, and then her father. If he ever found out, Hermione would be in real danger. </p><p>“I’ve been alone for a while out here.” She answered as she looked around the forest. “Ever since I can remember really.” </p><p>“You don’t have any family?” Hermione tilted her head a bit as Jade looked down at the brunette. “How did you end up in the forest at all?” </p><p>“I was...born here.” Jade answered honestly, for the most part, as she turned her gaze away once more. For some reason, looking at Hermione for too long was almost like looking at the sun. Jade cleared her throat before continuing. “I, uh, don’t remember much from when I was younger. I was taught how to survive, but my memory is fuzzy.” </p><p>“So you don’t have anyone out here.” Hermione said to herself in thought. How could one woman survive out here since birth without guidance? “Why didn’t you just come live in the village?” </p><p>Jade rubbed the back of her neck as she sighed. “I don’t belong with,” She paused for a moment, trying to decide what words to use. “I don’t belong there, Hermione. I was born, raised, and surviving in the forest. I wouldn’t fit in with other humans in their villages and cities.” </p><p>Hermione thought back to earlier that day when Jade had been at her home. She had noticed how the woman had gotten nervous and fidgety. Perhaps living in the forest for so long had made her extremely cautious. Or maybe she didn’t know how to function in civilization. The brunette hummed quietly to herself as she watched Jade carefully. </p><p>“It must’ve been lonely growing up here alone.” Hermione said gently as Jade glanced at her. </p><p>“It wasn’t all bad.” Jade offered a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty, even in her pack, Jade had been lonely since her mother had passed away. “What about you?” </p><p>Hermione blinked a bit, she wasn’t expecting Jade to ask about her life. “Me?” </p><p>“Yes,” Jade chuckled and turned so she was sitting cross legged in front of the brunette. “Do you have any siblings? And how long have you lived in the village?” Jade truly was curious. Even though they had met when they were both young, she didn’t know if the brunette had been born in that village or not. </p><p>“My father and I actually moved out here when I was five years old from a large city.” Hermione answered as she thought back on her early memories. “My, my mother passed giving birth to me, and my father never remarried so I don’t have any siblings.” </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear.” Jade lowered her gaze as she started twisting some blades of grass between her fingers. She remembered what it felt like when she’d lost her mother. Having such a strong bond, Jade took it a bit harder than her father had anticipated. And even though she had several packmates that were as close as family, a mother could never truly be replaced. </p><p>There was a small awkward silence as Jade lowered her head and sighed softly. “Why are you so interested in the forest, Hermione?” For a few years after they’d initially met, it seemed Jade had almost forgotten the brunette had existed. It seemed odd that recently Hermione had been in the forest more often. </p><p>“It’s nice here.” The brunette finally answered as she tilted her head and smiled at the wolf. “I know the village isn’t very...active, but being in the forest is quiet, calming. I’d much rather spend my time here than trying to find something to do in the village.” </p><p>“But what about your friends?” Jade asked as she twirled some grass around her finger. “That red headed boy seems to be quite taken with you.” </p><p>Hermione scoffed softly as she shook her head. “Ronald is insufferable sometimes.” She sighed before continuing. “It’s not that I don’t like being around them, but sometimes I just like being on my own.” </p><p>Jade understood that feeling more than she wanted to admit. As much as she enjoyed being with her pack, she enjoyed her privacy. Though, having Hermione around in the forest was a bit of a conflict. It was nice for the wolf to have someone to talk to other than her family. </p><p>“So what do you do all day, Jade?” Hermione began absentmindedly brushing her hands through the longer grass. Jade glanced at Hermione and frowned slightly. That was a bit of a loaded question. </p><p>“I...I sort of just wander.” The answer wasn’t completely outrageous. She did wander a lot around the forest. Mainly patrolling the border, but if she told Hermione that, she thought it would sound a little creeped out. “The forest is very vast, there’s a lot that you hu-people, don’t even get to see.” </p><p>“Could you take me deeper into the forest?” Hermione looked up at Jade hopefully, a very small sparkle in her eyes as leaned towards the taller woman. </p><p>Jade tried her damnedest to not look at the brunette. The naivety in her expression was almost burning her skin as she continued to stare forward. The wolf was even contemplating not answering Hermione to try and change the subject, but she knew deep down that wouldn’t actually work. </p><p>“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea at this time of night.” Jade said finally, still not looking at Hermione, though she was moving to try and get into Jade’s line of sight. “You saw a very large reason as to why we shouldn’t.” </p><p>“That is a viable reason.” She muttered as her brow furrowed and she rubbed her chin in thought. What was she thinking about? “What if we do it tomorrow? During the day.” </p><p>“You’re serious?” The wolf finally turned to look at the young woman who was smiling eagerly at her. “You’re serious.” </p><p>“You seem very timid for someone who lives in the forest.” Hermione pressed as she stood and brushed the grass from her skirt. </p><p>“Hermione,” Jade sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. “There’s a reason I don’t want you to venture further into the forest.” Another reason being her father. “Even during the day, it can be very dangerous and disorienting. It’s not like taking a stroll through the woods.” </p><p>“I just encountered two very large, supposedly mythical, wolves.” The brunette answered sternly as she planted her hands on her hips. “What could possibly be in the forest that’s more dangerous than them?” </p><p>The stubbornness of this woman. Jade groaned softly as she massaged her temples and tried to find a new excuse to deter Hermione’s desire for forest exploration. </p><p>“I suppose I could-” Before Jade could get another word out, a distant howl echoed into the forest. Jade stood and turned towards the howl. She knew that howl, and she knew what it meant. “You have to go.” </p><p>Hermione had heard the howl, but hadn’t really paid much attention to it. She just figured it was the ones that had run off. But the look in Jade’s eyes was a bit disturbing. A mix between anger and fear. The brunette tried to protest when Jade took her by the shoulders and tried to push her towards the village. </p><p>“Jade, why-” Hermione tried to intervene as she was being pushed through the woods. Another howl sounded into the air, much closer than the first one. “Are they getting closer?” </p><p>“Can you just move faster?” Jade snapped as she tried to move the human along. Her ears could pick up the faint sound of her comrades moving through the forest. It wouldn't be long now and Hermione had to get back to the settlement. “Damnit.” Jade growled softly before scooping the young woman up into her arms and began sprinting towards the tree line. </p><p>“Jade! What are you-?!” </p><p>Why did she have to meet with her so far into the forest? This was all her fault. If Hermione got caught. They were close. Jade could see the dim lights of torches and scent of humans. Just as the trees began to thin out, Jade’s foot caught on a root and both women went tumbling to the ground. </p><p>Jade could hear the growls of her packmates now. She groaned softly and shook her head before seeing Hermione lying on the ground in front of her. The wolf pushed herself up onto her hands and knees as the brunette stirred. </p><p>“Hermione, you have to get back to your house.” Jade muttered, the thundering of the wolves shaking the ground as they drew closer. Another howl, one that caused Jade’s ears to ring, trying to force her to call back. “Run!”</p><p>Jade rolled onto her back just in time to see glowing red eyes, followed by several pairs of gold cutting through the darkness. She knew she was going to be punished for this. Her father was going to keep her confined to the pack at all times or worse, keep her at his side at all times. She was about to get to her feet when her father’s wolf head broke through the shadows. His eyes were burning red, filled with rage and Jade felt her own wolf growing to defend her. </p><p>“Come on!” Before Jade knew what had happened, she felt a tug on the collar of her shirt and, with surprising force, she was pulled through the trees. Her body fell back onto something softer than the ground and saw the wolves, her pack, back away from the clearing Jade had landed in. </p><p>It took her a moment before she realized that she wasn’t in the forest at all. Her eyes glanced around, a warm sensation building in them and her surroundings brightened as if the sun had risen. She was breathing heavily as she turned back to the forest, the wolves not visible any more, but a single howl broke through the silence. </p><p>“Jade?” Hermione gently put a hand on the woman’s shoulder which snapped Jade out of her trance. She’s almost forgotten about Hermione, let alone that they were tangled together. “Are you all right?” </p><p>“I can’t believe that just happened.” Jade muttered softly, shaking her head to try and dispel the heat in her eyes. She was staring back into the inky black forest as the clouds moved to cover the moon. Her ears still hearing the echo of the howl, her father’s warning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Transition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jade wasn’t sure when, or how, but Hermione had led her back to her home and sat her down at the table. The brunette set a cup of water down in front of Jade and blue eyes watched as the other woman sat down in the chair next to her. A single candle was lit in the center of the table that illuminated the two women as they sat in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go back.” Hermione whispered finally, glancing at Jade as she nursed her own drink reluctantly. Jade turned, her eyes a bit wide as if she was just realizing she wasn’t alone. “I know you’ve dealt and avoided the wolves before, but they came after you. You can’t go back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my home.” Jade managed to get out softly as she shook her head and furrowed her brow. “I...belong there.” Even though she didn’t want to go back and face her father, she had to. If she wanted to return home, return to the pack, she needed to accept her punishment. “When I go back, you can’t go into the forest again. Ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade’s glare was stern as Hermione turned and locked eyes with the other woman. Hermione was a bit shaken from the experience, but that certainly hadn’t deterred her interest in the forest. She knew there were risks, and she knew the wolves would be an issue if she wished to venture further, but even seeing them a bit too close didn’t frighten her like she thought it would. But it had shaken her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade, please.” Hermione stood from her chair and her voice slightly frantic. “You can’t go back, at least…” The brunette’s brow furrowed in thought as she glanced down at the floor. “At least stay here for the night. If you must go back, wait until daylight, when you’ll be able to have a clear path.” Jade glanced at Hermione and was mildly shocked at the worry in her eyes. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” She knew that she should decline. Being in a house didn’t feel...right, to Jade. She wasn’t used to being in a completely enclosed space and it made her anxious. But for some reason, she couldn’t finish declining Hermione’s request. “I suppose I could, just for the night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The relief that washed over Hermione’s body was almost exhausting as she sighed and her shoulders slumped. Jade sighed as well, feeling the fatigue in her own muscles from the rush of adrenaline. Hermione gently grabbed her hand and guided her to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Jade blinked as she glanced down at Hermione’s hand and then back to the brunette’s face. “I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Hermione grabbed the candle on the table after setting the cups near the wash bin. Jade nodded as she followed Hermione out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into a smaller room with only one window. Jade blinked as she looked around. There was a chair in the corner, a book shelf as well as a desk, and a bed under the window. And Jade thought the house itself was bad, this room was worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the bed will be large enough for both of us.” Hermione whispered as she set the candle on the small table at the side of her bed. “If you need more space, you can sleep on the floor, though it won’t be very comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade was used to hard surfaces, so she was considering it, but then she made the mistake of sitting on Hermione’s bed. It sank a little, but not in a bad way. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was made with, but it was...soft. Jade put her hands down and gently pushed, it was full of something, but she couldn’t quite tell. She closed her eyes and gently inhaled through her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goose down?” Jade muttered as she glanced down at the bed. Humans used animals for a lot of things. Regardless, it did feel nice, nicer than sleeping on the ground. Jade finally noticed that while she’d been busy analyzing the bed, Hermione had quickly changed into something lighter and...less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take off your jacket and shoes.” Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of surprise on Jade’s face. “I suppose sleeping in the forest you don’t have different clothes you sleep in.” Jade just shook her head as she began undid the clasp on her cloak and fiddled with the buttons on her jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf only had removed her clothes to wash them and bathe...and usually that was at the same time. Jade gently laid her cloak and jacket on the bed frame. She was only wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt underneath and she felt horrifically vulnerable without her arms covered. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade…” The wolf looked up when she heard Hermione’s solemn tone. The brunette was staring at her, a strange look of fear, almost, swimming in her eyes. Jade’s brow knit together in confusion before she followed Hermione’s gaze to the scars that were visible on her arms in the dim light. “Have you...had encounters with the wolves before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a complicated question. But in truth, there was only one answer if she were to be honest. “Yes.” She said quietly as she looked down at her hands as she sat at the edge of the bed. “Yes, but never in the way we encountered them tonight.” That was true. Never had her father retaliated like that where he thought the whole pack should be involved. “Usually they’re quite docile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fascinating.” Hermione yawned as she crawled past Jade and under her covers. Jade tilted her head. Confused as to why Hermione found that fascinating and at how small and delicate the brunette looked now that she was in bed. “How many are there?” Hermione pushed back the covers on the empty side of the bed and Jade took that as her signal to lie down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few.” Jade answered as she moved under the covers and rested her head against the pillow. The bed was more comfortable than she wanted to admit. It was like the mattress was hugging her body and she felt the fatigue of the day weighing her down. “At least that I’m aware of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade could hear Hermione’s breathing get slower and she turned to see her eyes were already closed. The wolf sighed softly as she stared up at the ceiling. This was the last place she ever imagined herself at any point in her life. She glanced back over at Hermione who was sleeping soundly for lying next to someone she barely knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As stressed and confused as the wolf was, she felt her eyes getting tired. The mattress wasn’t helping any as she let out a slow sigh and felt herself sink into the soft material. No wonder humans were so soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>x--x</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Hermione was having a hard time waking up. Her bed was too warm and comfortable to be getting out of yet. She yawned and buried herself deeper into the mattress, trying to get as close to the warmth as possible. That’s when she noticed something firm against her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione groaned softly as she forced her eyes opened and saw what she was pressed up against. Jade was sleeping soundly, one arm slung over her face as the other rest on her stomach. Hermione blinked rapidly, recalling fully the events that had occurred the night before and she just stared up at the dark haired woman as she slept. She wasn’t half as intimidating when she was asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione?” A knock on the door caused the brunette to sit up in bed, as well as her guest. Jade inhaled sharply as she shot up and turned towards the door. “Hermione are you home?” Hermione saw Jade’s entire body tense up and she could’ve sworn she heard a growl. Another knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here.” Hermione said to Jade before she jumped out of bed and through a heavy robe on. She quickly tied it around her waist and left her bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind her. Another knock at the door. Hermione rolled her eyes, she already knew who it was. “Just a minute.” She glanced back at her bedroom, making sure the door was still shut and sighed before unlocking the door. “Yes, Ronald?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was about to knock again when Hermione opened the door and he lowered his hand before clearing his throat. “Are you all right, Hermione?” He asked, her brow wrinkling with worry. “It’s...not like you to sleep in this late. Usually you’re out and around by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked as she gently rubbed her her forehead. Admittedly, she was still tired from the night before. “What time is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost ten o’clock.” Ron answered as he checked his pocket watch. “Are you sick? Do you need someone to care for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ronald, I’m fine.” Hermione answered with an exasperated groan. “I just...had a long night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to come to dinner tonight?” He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Ginny, Harry, Luna, and the twins will be there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it Saturday already?” Ron just nodded as Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. “I’ll be to the tavern around six.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Ron beamed as he offered his friend a toothy grin. “Do you need help with the morning chores? Have you had breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No and no.” Hermione answered before she started to shut the door. “I’ll see you later, Ronald.” Was the last thing she said before shutting the door completely and locking it again. She leaned up against and looked back at her bedroom door. “Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione made her way back to her room and when she opened the door, was met with the sight of Jade, fully dressed and looking anxious. She stepped into the room and shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Jade muttered as she finished pulling on her boots. “I need to get back to the forest.” The wolf sighed as she stood up and looked at the brunette who was still standing in front of the door. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s safe?” Hermione asked as Jade moved to stand in front of her. “The wolves could still be nearby.” Jade tilted her head at the brunette and furrowed her brow. “I don’t think it’s safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” Jade sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “I have to go back. I don’t belong here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do!” Hermione retaliated as she pressed her back up against the door. “You’re human, you don’t need to go on living by yourself in the forest you can stay here in the village. With other humans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not like you.” Jade answered as she reached for the door handle. “I don’t belong here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do!” The brunette took a step forward and looked Jade in the eyes. “For once in my life I am scared of the forest, those wolves, I always thought they were a myth. You can’t go back. You belong with other humans!” Jade was already starting to feel claustrophobic and Hermione not letting her out of the room wasn’t helping. She wasn’t human, she didn’t belong in an enclosed space like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not human!” Jade growled as she bared her teeth and took a step closer to Hermione, causing the woman to take a step back until she was pressed up against the door once more. She felt her eyes warm as they started to glow and the hair on the back of her neck raise. “I’m not one of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened as she leaned back against the door and gaped at Jade’s sharp canines. “W-what?” She could barely get a word out as Jade moved closer to her and she could feel the growl rumble in the taller woman’s chest. “What are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m one of those wolves you humans fear.” Jade answered as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “You didn’t know we had these forms. It’s how we’ve adapted and survived over the centuries.” She glared at the brunette again. “I don’t belong here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know what to say. She was staring into the glowing blue eyes of a wolf in the form of a human. How was that even possible? She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from Jade’s as a memory flooded back into her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you.” Hermione whispered as she thought back to the young wolf she’d met when she was a child. “You, you were the wolf pup that was caught in that trap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade faltered for a moment, taking a half step back when Hermione moved closer. She hadn’t thought that she would remember that day. “You remember?” Hermione just nodded as she grabbed Jade’s left arm and pulled up her sleeve. “You still have the scar.” The fear and caution that Hermione had been experiencing melted away as she smiled, looking up at Jade. “Did you recognize me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade looked away, brow furrowed as Hermione examined her scar. “I...I wasn’t sure when we first met, but I suspected.” She answered as the brunette ran her fingers over the old scar. “I, uh, recognized your scent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t seem to be listening anymore as she examined Jade’s scar which, although was fully healed, was still pale compared to the rest of her skin. Jade could almost hear the brunette’s mind racing as she traced the jagged lines of the scar all the way around her forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you change?” Hermione finally asked as she glanced up into Jade’s eyes. “Is it like the tales of werewolves? Do you turn only on the full moon? No, that wouldn’t make sense. Sightings of wolves have been reported during the day. Were you born a wolf?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lot of questions. Questions that Jade had never really thought of before, nor had to answer before. Not once had a human ever thought to ask things like that. Or had the chance, for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so curious?” Jade asked finally when Hermione gave her a moment to breathe between questions. “Aren’t you afraid? My pack was mainly after you last night, Hermione. They’re threatened by any human that enters our territory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why have you been taking me into the forest?” All signs of fear or anxiety in the brunette were gone and Jade sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I know you tried to get me to stay away, but you really didn’t try as hard as you could. Especially now that I know what you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your stubbornness is immeasurable.” Jade answered as she exhaled heavily. “I’d rather I was there to take you into the forest than for you to venture deeper by yourself. If you were to have met any of my packmates you wouldn’t have had another chance to make a mistake again.” Hermione still didn’t seem to be bothered much by what Jade had told her. Apparently a threat to her life wasn’t as important than having a wolf standing in front of her. “I was trying to keep you safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Hermione still wasn’t quite sure why Jade was going out of her way to help her. Was it all just because she had released her from that trap when they were children?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved my life those years ago.” Jade answered with a shrug. “I thought I would return the favor, though in my defense, I didn’t think you’d grow up to be such a headstrong woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The brunette said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t.” The wolf rolled her eyes and that just made Hermione’s smile grow larger. There was a small lapse in their conversation as Hermione hummed quietly in thought. Jade was sure her mind was running a million miles per second and she was almost regretting telling the woman what she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why does your father hate humans so much?” Hermione asked finally as she glanced up at the taller woman. “Is it just because we chopped down some trees and settled here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just ‘some trees’, Hermione.” Jade answered as she sat back down on the brunette’s bed and ran her hand over her face. She knew the questions were coming and she might as well just accept she won’t be going anywhere until Hermione is satisfied with the answers. “Your people chopped down several thousand trees and not just to clear this land, but to build these shelters and fences and to burn for their fires. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>home before you got here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>land and you pushed us out of it. You killed us and ran off the game, we had no other choice than to fight back we would’ve had to leave the forest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade sighed again as Hermione moved to sit next to her. “My family has lived here for generations, before humans even dreamed of building wooden houses and settling in one area. At least back then they respected nature and coexisted with it. Now it seems all you humans want is to conquer or destroy for your own greed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Hermione said quietly as she shook her head. “I didn’t know, the village was already settled from as far back as I can remember. I thought it had always been here.” She glanced at Jade whose brow had knit together as she thought of the days when there was nothing in this valley but forest. “I didn’t realize that we were doing that much damage to you or the forest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d have seen it when it was untouched,” Jade looked out the window and sighed. “You’d be surprised. There wasn’t a human settlement for miles, just trees.” The wolf’s head lowered as she stared down at her hands that were clasped together. “My pack is the last in this region. There used to be hundreds of wolves, many packs and now it’s just ours until you reach the next territory.” Blue eyes found Hermione’s and the brunette blinked when she saw the intensity in them. “I don’t belong here, Hermione. I don’t even know how to begin to pass as human.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded silently. It made sense now. Jade’s lack of social skills, the way she would glare at almost every person that she saw other than Hermione. How anxious she would get when she left the forest. It all was starting to come together. She just thought Jade was a hermit living in the forest to escape living with other people, when really she was a wild animal, a beast that despised humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Hermione muttered as she shook her head and fiddled with the cuff of her shirt. “I didn’t mean to push you so hard, I just thought…” She fell silent again. What did she think? Did she think she was going to save Jade? Integrate her back into society so she could see her more often? The brunette blinked suddenly. “I was being selfish. I thought, I thought maybe you’d consider staying here. I’ve known the same people for so long and when I met you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette paused and looked at Jade, who was still staring down at her hands. “I was so fascinated with thinking someone could survive on their own in the forest. I just, I wanted to get to know you and hoped that maybe we could’ve been friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friends? Jade glanced at the brunette and suddenly felt guilty. There was a look of sorrow on Hermione’s face as she bit her lower lip and began wringing her hands together. “I suppose I just wanted a change in my life, but I shouldn’t have been so pushy with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are pushy.” Jade replied lightly as Hermione tensed momentarily before her shoulders slumped. “Gods dammit.” The wolf sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. “I wouldn’t be opposed to being friends.” She said finally, unable to stand the lack of fire and determination in the young woman next to her. “I can...attempt, to stay a bit longer, but only if you promise me we can spend as much time as possible out of this house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione visibly brightened as she turned to Jade with a dazzling smile. “Really?” Her voice was almost a whisper as Hermione reached forward and gently took placed her hands over Jade’s. “We can! I can take you around the village and show you around. Explain how everything works!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On one condition.” Jade interrupted and Hermione silenced immediately. “I have to go back and confront my father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a wise idea?” Hermione asked, the eagerness fading from her face. “He didn’t look all that willing to listen last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really have a choice. He’s my father, my alpha. I have to go back.” Jade’s answer was firm as she stood and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. “Don’t worry too much. He’s usually all bark and no bite.” That didn’t really make Hermione feel any better, knowing what Jade and her father were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade opened the door and was met with Hermione’s father walking through the front door with a sack over his shoulder. Both of them stopped and stared at one another, staring at each other with wide eyes. Jade wasn’t exactly sure how most human cultures worked, but she was sure that when a parent saw a stranger leaving their child’s room it was frowned upon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who might you be?” The man finally asked as he shut the door behind him. “Where is my daughter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione appeared a moment later, thankfully in a little bit more than her night clothes. “Father! Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” Dark eyes narrowed at Jade as the brunette came and stood next to her. “Is this a friend of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A patient, actually.” Both Jade and Hermione’s father glanced down at the woman who just smiled before grabbing Jade’s arm. “She started seeing me while you were away.” Hermione pushed Jade’s sleeve back to show her father the scar on the taller woman’s forearm. “I’ve been giving her ointment to help with the scar tissue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to satisfy Edward as he visibly relaxed and moved forward, offering his hand to Jade. “Forgive me.” He smiled, his tone much lighter than it had been seconds ago. “I just haven’t seen you around the village before. Edward Granger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade McHale. I’m traveling, actually.” Jade answered quietly as she took the man’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Was just passing through when I was getting some horrible muscle spasms.” Blue eyes glanced down at Hermione. “Luckily your daughter here was able to help so I could get back on the road. I just stopped by for some more before I had to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, she is rather talented.” Edward smiled as he let his hand fall on Hermione’s head affectionately. “I’m proud to be able to trust her to treat my patients here while I’m away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you should be.” Jade looked at Hermione again and was met with bright brown eyes. “But I should be on my way. I need to get some miles in while the sun is out.” Edward just nodded as Jade turned and bowed to Hermione. “Thank you again, Miss Granger for your help. It was very appreciated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Hermione answered with a small smile. “Please try and take care of yourself on your travels.” Jade just nodded as she turned towards the door and nodded at Edward. He nodded back and moved aside, both he and Hermione watching the dark haired woman leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not from around here, eh, Hermione?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Punished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade wasn’t too eager to get back to the pack after the events of the previous night. She was sure her father was going to be livid, and she wasn’t exactly sure on how she was going to deal with him. She had crossed him before, of course, but this was different. Jade had been seen by the others with a human, and not only that, but speaking with her. Spending time with her and allowing Hermione into the forest. That was something she was sure her father wasn’t going to forgive, but she needed to think of something. </p><p>Now that Hermione knew the truth, there was really no reason she couldn’t continue to see her. Though Jade was sure her father wouldn’t allow the girl in their territory again. The trip back to the den was long, mainly because Jade had walked the majority of the way. Her mind was still reeling with ways to try and convince her father that Hermione meant them no harm. </p><p>It was already past noon when Jade finally saw a thin plume of smoke through the trees and the scent of her packmates was becoming stronger. She inhaled deeply before exhaling, steeling her resolve and walking up the embankment to their den. Aiden was there stoking the fire as Jackson dropped some firewood in a pile near it. Both wolves turned when they heard Jade walking towards them. <br/><br/>“You’re alive!” Jackson smiled as he ran towards the beta, if he would’ve been in his wolf form his tail would’ve been wagging. “We were all so worried about you! We thought that human had taken you to be killed.” </p><p>“Not quite.” Jade answered as she glanced at Aiden who was less enthusiastic about her return. “Where is my father?” She asked and Aiden thrust his head back towards the cave opening. Jade sighed before nodding and walking past her cousin. </p><p>“He isn’t happy.” Aiden muttered as she passed him. “You have a lot of explaining to do, if he’ll even give you the chance.” </p><p>“Great.” Jade sighed as she continued on entered the den. She could hear her father speaking quietly, but she wasn’t sure if he was speaking to anyone. “Father?” His voice stopped before Jade heard him stand. She stopped moving and waited for him to reach her. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Thrash asked, his voice a gruff snarl as he began to circle his daughter. “And <em> what </em> exactly, were you doing with that human in <em> our </em> forest?” Jade opened her mouth to answer, but he kept going. “Do you have any idea how much danger you could’ve put the pack in? The danger you put <em> yourself </em>in?! What if she’s a hunter?” </p><p>“She’s not.” Jade replied, locking eyes with her father. “Hermione is a healer, she isn’t a-”</p><p>“You know its name?” Thrash spat as he stopped in front of his daughter and sneered. “How long have you been seeing this human?” Her father folded his hands behind his back and glared down at Jade who did her best to fight her instincts to break eye contact. “How long, Jade?” </p><p>“Just this week.” Jade answered firmly. Her eyes never leaving her father’s crimson stare. “She’s not a threat! I was helping her find some herbs and hunt, that’s all. She doesn’t mean us any harm, Father. She’s just curious.” </p><p>“Curiosity can lead to chaos.” Thrash hissed as he shook his head and began to circle Jade once more. “Where did you go when you fled last night, hm?” Again, Jade opened her mouth to answer before she was cut off. “You don’t need to tell me. I can smell that girl all over you.” Thrash’s face contorted in disgust as he huffed. “These acts of rebellion have been increasing in their severity, Jade.”</p><p>“I’m not rebelling.” Jade countered as she watched her father walk around her. “Hermione, she helped me when I was just a pup. She freed me from that hunter’s trap, she means no harm!” </p><p>“They all mean harm!” Thrash roared and Jade flinched, fighting her wolf’s instincts to bow her head. “All they do is destroy things! All they know how to do is take what they need and damn the consequences! They’re greedy creatures who care nothing for the world other than what it has to offer them. They will take and take until there is nothing left, <em> that </em>is all humans know how to do.” </p><p>“Hermione is different.” Blue eyes narrowed as she watched her father. “She isn’t like the rest. She respects the forest and she understands the mistakes of her own people. She isn’t scared of us.” </p><p>“She should be.” The alpha growled as she stepped closer to his daughter and grimaced. “I don’t know what she’s done to poison your mind, but you won’t be going back there. You’re to <em> never </em>see that human again, do you understand? Under pain of exile.” </p><p>Jade’s eyes widened as she looked at her father. <em> Exile? </em> Was he so threatened by one woman that he would forbid Jade from seeing her again? That he would threaten to cast her out of the pack, <em> her </em>pack, to fend for herself as an omega. </p><p>“And if I find she steps foot in this forest again,” Thrash said as he turned his back to Jade to return to the den. “I will end her life.” </p><p>Jade swallowed hard as her father left her with his words. By the law of nature, she was bound to obey his orders. Not only was he her father, he was her alpha, and it was almost impossible to go against their word once it had been spoken. Jade’s brow furrowed as she clenched her hands into fists before turning on her heel and stalking back into the forest. </p><p>The weight of her father’s threat finally hit her and Jade stopped next to a large willow tree. Not seeing Hermione wasn’t what was going to be hard for Jade, but not being able to tell the brunette why was starting to eat away at her. Not to mention she was sure Hermione was going to venture into the forest again to look for her. If she did that and Thrash found out, she had no doubt her father would follow through on his threat. </p><p>A branch snapped behind the woman and she whipped around, teeth bared and eyes glowing to be met with Jackson in his wolf form. The auburn wolf lowering his head as he shifted back into his human self. Jade sighed and folded her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Thrash wants me to keep an eye on you.” He said sheepishly, finding it hard to make contact with the blue eyed woman. “To, uh, make sure you don’t go off to meet that human.” </p><p>“Of course.” Jade growled softly as she turned from the young wolf and frowned. “I don’t be venturing out to find her, if that’s what he’s worried about. He knows I can’t disobey an order like that.” </p><p>“But he’s afraid you will.” Jackson answered as he moved a little closer to his beta. “He’s afraid that you will overpower his will, Jade. You’re next in line to be alpha, and he thinks you’re strong enough to challenge him.” </p><p>That made sense. Being Thrash’s daughter, she did have a bit more willpower than the other wolves in the pack. That’s really how she could get away with certain things here and there. If she really wanted, she could challenge her father for control over the pack, but she didn’t want that. She wasn’t ready to lead a band of wolves, even if she was indeed stronger than her father. Jade didn’t want that responsibility yet. </p><p>“Well, I won’t.” Jade answered finally as she glanced down at the young man. “As much as I don’t agree with him, I won’t go against him this time.” </p><p>“Why are you so drawn to the humans?” The young wolf asked finally and Jade just sighed. “What do they have to offer that makes you want to see that woman again?” </p><p>“She’s just different.” That was really the only thing Jade could say about Hermione. She was different. She wouldn’t come into the forest stomping around clumsily and destroy anything. Hermione would take what she needed and never more. “I just,” Jade sighed again as she thought of the brunette. “I just wanted to help her.” </p><p>x--x</p><p>Hermione was finishing up the chores outside when she looked towards the forest. The sun was starting to set and she was worried about Jade. She hadn’t returned after she left and even though Jade never actually said she would come back, it was heavily implied. The brunette couldn’t help but think of the worst case scenario. </p><p>Perhaps the alpha of the pack had punished her, fought with her and injured her to the point she couldn’t leave. Or maybe she was being held prisoner as punishment, or maybe that had ki-</p><p>The young woman shook her head vigorously. She needed to stop thinking like that. Jade was capable and strong, Hermione was sure that she was just overthinking things. Jade was probably fine. Perhaps she just hadn’t wanted to come back. After what they’d talked about, Hermione wouldn’t have been surprised if Jade had just decided to stay back with the other wolves. It was clear that the wolf was uneasy outside of the forest and away from other wolves.</p><p>“I’m sure she’s fine.” Hermione breathed as she tore her eyes from the forest and finished piling up the freshly chopped wood against the back of the house. “She has to be fine.” It was almost six in the evening and Hermione was supposed to be heading to the tavern to have dinner with her friends from the neighboring village like they did once a month. </p><p>Hermione sighed as she dusted off her hands and headed back into the house to wash and change her clothes. Perhaps dinner would help keep her mind off of Jade and what could be happening to her. As she entered the house, she lit some candles and went to her room. Her father was in his study pouring over a new book that he had gotten in the city. </p><p>“Bout to head off, ‘Mione?” He called as she entered her room and began shedding her clothes. </p><p>“In a few moments, yes.” She answered as she pulled her hair back and washed her face and hands. “Just going to the tavern to meet up with everyone.” </p><p>“Make sure that someone walks you home.” Hermione rolled her eyes and her father’s demand. He knew she was capable, but he still did worry about her. “I’m sure Mr. Weasley would jump at the chance.” </p><p>“I’m sure Harry would be fine as well.” The brunette countered as she finished putting on a clean dress and freeing her hair so it fell neatly around her shoulders. “But yes, I will make sure someone walks me home <em> if </em>it’s late, agreed?” </p><p>Hermione heard her father chuckle before he answered. “Agreed.” </p><p><em> Thank you. </em>Hermione mouthed silently to herself as she exited her room and peeked into her father’s study. The room was filled with books and medical papers. A few bones and organs in jars were scattered around. A lesser person would be disturbed by it, but Hermione had grown up with it. </p><p>“I will see you soon.” Hermione said as she gave her father a hug and he pecked her on the head. </p><p>“Be careful.” He mused as she turned and walked to the front door. </p><p>“Always.” The brunette smiled before bidding her father farewell. </p><p>x--x</p><p>It was coming up on a week with Jade being under constant surveillance either from her father, or being tailed by Jackson. Fall was starting to sift through the air as leaves began to quietly change color and the air was becoming a bit colder. It was beautiful to be able to watch nature change right before your eyes, but that meant winter was following and they’d need to start preparing. </p><p>Jade sighed softly as she sat on a boulder just outside of the den. She was surprised that Hermione hadn’t tried to come back into the forest, but maybe she’d finally realized how dangerous it could be. Whatever the reason, it was for the best. Her father would follow through, as would anyone in the pack if her father demanded it. Jackson was walking toward her, bundles of wood under his arms as Aiden followed with a large deer draped over his shoulders. </p><p>“And why exactly aren’t you helping?” Aiden asked as he flopped the deer down on the ground next to the boulder where Jade sat. “I know you’re the beta and everything, but I feel like you should be helping more.” </p><p>“Take it up with the <em> alpha </em>.” Jade rolled her eyes as she nodded her head back towards the den where her father sat quietly. “He won’t let me out of his sight lately. It’s insufferable.” </p><p>Aiden was already hanging the deer to bleed on a nearby tree, preparing to skin it. “I don’t know why.” Her cousin mused as he extended one claw and began to separate the hide of the deer from its flesh. “It’s not like you’ll see her again right? I mean, he threatened to exile you.” </p><p>Jade just stayed silent as she stared out into the forest. Would she try and see Hermione again if she came looking for her? She couldn’t even give herself a definitive answer. Above all, she wanted Hermione to be safe and to be honest, that probably meant making sure she never wandered into their territory again. </p><p>“Jade?” Blue eyes blinked as she glanced at Aiden who was giving her a troubled look. “You wouldn’t risk exile, right?” </p><p>“Of course not.” It wasn’t a complete lie, maybe half of a lie. “I just don’t like being stuck here, not doing anything. I didn’t realize how boring life could be until I was isolated here.” </p><p>Aiden seemed to be satisfied with her answer as he continued his work and Jackson went over to help him. Jade sighed again as continued to watch the forest. She could feel the shift of the seasons in the air and Jade wondered what preparations were being made. When the trees shed their leaves, it provided less cover for them, regardless of how thick the woods were. It made it easier for humans to wander past the boundary line. </p><p>“I’m going to go for a walk.” Jade said finally as she stood and hopped down from the boulder. Jackson jumped up, ready to follow her. Jade had gotten used to him, honestly. He seemed to talk less now that he knew this was more of a punishment for her. She didn’t say anything to him as she started off into the forest and he followed quietly. </p><p>x--x</p><p>Six days had passed since Jade had left and Hermione was worried. Even though she never said it, she thought the wolf would come back, but she never did. Her father was readying to leave again to visit another village that had been suffering from a plague. </p><p>“I’m not sure when I’ll be back, Hermione.” He said as he pulled his jacket on and hoisted his bag over his shoulder, a hard case in his other hand. Hermione moved to open the door for him. “Thank you.” He leaned down and pecked Hermione on the forehead before heading out the door where a wagon was waiting for him. “Be safe and take care of yourself.” </p><p>“I will.” Hermione smiled and waved as the wagon started down the road. She shivered slightly as a chilled breeze wafted into the house before she shut the door. Fall was almost here and she started going through the house, taking stock of what they had in the house. She could always buy wood from the store, but spices and herbs were hard to come by when people were afraid to enter the forest. </p><p>As she made her way to the storage shed, she couldn’t help but glance at the forest. She searched the shed, taking into account of how much salted and cured meat she had left. Enough to get her through the month, maybe. It’s not that she couldn’t by from the market, but she enjoyed having fresh meat...and something more than just a rabbit or squirrel. </p><p>As she left, her attention was drawn to the forest again. She didn’t quite understand why she couldn’t ignore the fact (or like it) that Jade hadn’t come back. Should she go look for her? The brunette huffed softly as she turned towards the forest. She knew if she went back that one of the wolves would find Jade. At least then she would know if the woman was ok. </p><p>This was probably the first time that Hermione was a bit apprehensive about going into the forest. Now that she had seen the wolves with her own eyes, she had a <em> very </em>vivid idea of what they could do to her. The brunette knew the way into the wolf’s territory now, she could almost make it without really paying attention. She just hoped that the first wolf she would run into would be Jade.</p><p>The forest was unnaturally quiet. Hermione couldn’t even hear the small animals preparing for winter, no birds chirping, she could barely even hear the rustle of the leaves on the breeze. It was as if the entire forest knew something was about to happen. It only took a few minutes before Hermione was at the familiar place where she’d first met Jade. </p><p>The thick canopy above made the sunlight dim as Hermione sighed slowly and stepped into the wolf’s territory. It felt like the air got colder as the brunette slowly made her way deeper into the wood. She kept looking around cautiously as she heard animals skittering around her. </p><p>When she finally reached a clearing, the forest was still again. She paused for a moment, trying to decide on which direction she should go. In reality she had never traveled farther than the small meadow when she had been in this part of the forest. Even though she had a good sense of direction, it would be easy to get lost in the dense trees and lack of sunlight. Which, as she looked up, she could see the sky getting darker. The sun was setting. This might not have been her brightest idea. </p><p>A distant howl sang into the air suddenly to her left and her head whipped around to find nothing. She saw a flock of birds take off from that direction and Hermione realized that even though the howl had sounded distant, it wasn’t as far away as she would’ve liked. For once, Hermione was frightened. Should she run? There was no way that she would make it back to the village even running as fast as she possibly could. Not when being chased by giant wolves. </p><p>So she decided to stay still, just facing the direction that she thought the wolves would be coming from as another howl reached her ears. This one much closer. She hoped that it would be Jade, but something in the back of her mind told it wasn’t going to be. The sound of heavy footfalls finally reached her ears and she heard a branch snap as she saw glowing red eyes break the darkness. </p><p>Hermione inhaled sharply as a very large, black wolf stepped out of the cover of the trees. Its teeth were bared and a low growl was vibrating steadily in his throat. The brunette’s instincts were telling her to run in the opposite direction, but for some reason she could get her feet to move. The wolf lowered its head as it stalked towards her. As she took another step back, another wolf, dark brown, stepped out of the forest and Hermione’s heart dropped. Definitely not one of her best ideas. </p><p>“I don’t mean you any harm.” She said softly as she put her hands up defensively. As if the wolves were going to answer her. “I just wanted to make sure Jade was all right.” </p><p>A growl ripped through the air from the black wolf as it snapped its jaws and began to circle the brunette. “You don’t belong here.” Hermione gasped when she heard the voice from the wolf and swallowed. “I thought you’d at least be smart enough to stay away. To stay away from my daughter.” </p><p>So this was Jade’s father. Not a great situation. “What makes you think that you have the right to enter our forest?” He asked deeply as he continued to circle her slowly. “All you humans can do is destroy, and now you’re trying to lure my daughter away.” </p><p>“I’m not!” Hermione argued as she tried to stay somewhat confident. “I just, I just wanted to learn about her.” </p><p>“So you can tell your fellow humans how to kill us?” The black wolf snapped as he growled. “How much more do you want to take from the forest? From us?” He bared his teeth and stopped pacing finally to face her. “You’re too bold for your own good, human.” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as he snarled and leapt forward. The brunette ducked down and covered her head, ready to feel teeth around her body. But instead, she heard another ferocious snarl and the heavy thud of something large falling to the ground. Hermione cautiously turned around to see a shimmering white wolf standing in front of her, head low and tail high. The black wolf was getting to his feet as he growled and barked at his attacker. </p><p>“How dare you!” He roared as he opened his maw and lunged at the white wolf, who snarled and met him in the air. Another wolf had joined, a smaller, auburn wolf with gold eyes, that was standing with the brown wolf just watching the two others. “You <em> dare </em>challenge me?! Your alpha!” </p><p>“Just let her go!” Hermione recognized the voice that came out as the white beast snarled and snapped her jaws at the other wolf. “She doesn’t mean us any harm. Let her go home.” The black wolf’s fur on his neck bristled as he pounced, jaws open as Jade ducked under him. She lifted her head at the right moment, throwing her father out of the air, but he recovered swiftly. He was a little bigger than Jade, but not by much. </p><p>The black wolf didn’t waste any time attacking again and Jade was just a second too slow to avoid him. The sounds of gnashing teeth and snarls filled the air as Hermione just watched in shock. She winced when the black wolf’s teeth finally found its target and latched down on Jade’s neck. The white wolf whined as she twisted and snapped her jaws at her father, rolling around on the ground to try and over power him. </p><p>“You insolent child!” The alpha roared as Jade finally connected and bit down hard on his back leg. She pulled hard and her father was ripped from her body, taking fur and flesh with him. He hit the ground hard and Jade stood there, blood dripping down her shoulder and leg. “How naive can you be!? Humans will be the end of us!” </p><p>“Not her.” Jade huffed as she stared down her father with glowing blue eyes. “She’s not like the other humans. Just let her go!” </p><p>The wolves were circling each other slowly. Her father’s leg was bleeding from her bite and there was a slight limp in his gait. Jade had never fought her father before, other than practice fights and then there was never any actual damage. Jade never took her eyes off her father, but always made sure to keep her body between his and Hermione. When she was semi positive that he wouldn’t attack her again, she stopped moving. </p><p>“Just let me take her home.” She said finally. “I will make sure she doesn’t come back.” Her father growled as he shook his massive head. </p><p>“If you go with that girl,” He said deeply, taking a step forward and Jade tensed, growling softly. “You can never come back.” Jade gasped as she lifted her head. “You’re getting to comfortable with the humans. You’re putting the pack in danger by getting so close with this girl. If you leave, you can’t come back.” </p><p>Jade’s eyes narrowed as she stared down her father. He was serious, of course, but to get this worked up over one human. And her being the defiant wolf that she was, she began to shift back down into her human form. Jade stared her father down again before turning on her heel and taking Hermione’s hand. </p><p>“Let’s go.” She said softly and Hermione, still in a bit of shock, followed her silently. Jade didn’t look back, but she could feel the stares of her father and pack mates as they watched her leave. Neither of them said anything, but even if they wanted to, they wouldn’t while her father was around. </p><p>In her anger, Jade just kept trudging forward towards Hermione’s village. Still upset that her father couldn’t stop and see reason for more than a second. She wasn’t as upset about being exiled as she was that her father was so lost in the past he couldn’t move forward. It didn’t matter. She was strong enough to be on her own. She didn’t need an alpha.</p><p>“Jade?” Jade snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down at the brunette, finally stopping when they reached the treeline to the village. “Are you all right?” </p><p>“Uh,” The wolf had to pause and find her words. Was she all right? Generally, yes, but really, the weight of her decision hadn’t fallen on her quite yet. She had never lived with humans before and now she didn’t have a choice unless she wanted to take her chances in the other parts of the human’s forest. “I’m fine for right now. I just need to figure out what I’m going to do. Omega wolves don’t usually last long on their own.” </p><p>Hermione just nodded as Jade started walking again. The brunette thought it best to not pursue the subject any further for the time being. Jade had just voluntarily left her pack to keep her safe, she was sure the wolf was struggling with her decision, or she would in time. As they exited the forest, Jade stopped and just sort of stared at the town. </p><p>Hermione looked up and saw a mix of confusion and anger on Jade’s face. “Uhm, you can stay at my house tonight.” Hermione said quietly as she looked away and toward her house. “In case you don’t have anywhere to stay for the night.” </p><p>Jade blinked before glancing down at the brunette, and suddenly noticed that they were still holding hands. For some reason, Jade couldn’t bring herself to let go of the brunette’s hand just yet. It seemed to be grounding her for the most part and keeping her from getting too lost in her own thoughts. </p><p>“I…” Jade started before just sighing, her shoulders drooping slightly. “I would appreciate that.” </p><p>Hermione just nodded as she took the lead. She gently tugged Jade’s hand and they walked together toward the cabin. Jade wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to do now. It was possible for her to be able to live in the forest surrounding Hermione’s village. There wasn’t the best of game, but she could travel farther than the humans. </p><p>Before she knew it, Jade was walking into Hermione’s house once more and she found the smell of the house somewhat calming. Or maybe it was just because she was exhausted. Hermione shut the door and locked it before leading Jade to her room. </p><p>“We can go into town tomorrow and get you some more clothes if you’re feeling up to it.” Hermione said quietly as she let Jade sit on the bed as she went to organizing and checking her closet for space. “I figure you should at least get something to sleep in, as well as another outfit for you to wear when I wash those clothes.” </p><p>Jade glanced down at her garments. They could stand to be replaced. She had just never had the time, nor the resources to do so. Clothing wasn’t exactly a priority to her. She only had whatever other wolves or her pack mates had handed down to her. But the thought of going to a shop, interacting with people <em> other </em>than Hermione, that didn’t appeal to her. </p><p>“I suppose we could.” Jade answered finally as Hermione moved finally to sit next to her. “I should probably learn how to act as a human now.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade didn’t even know how she found herself following Hermione through the middle of her village the next day. The night had been a bit of a blur and the only thing she remembered was falling asleep. It was only around noon, so there were more people out than she liked. People rushing around from shop to shop, bargaining and bartering with the shop vendors to get their wares at cheaper prices. It was all foreign to Jade. What she needed she would take from what the forest had to offer. </p><p>“In here.” Hermione said as she gently led Jade by the hand and into the shop that was maybe half the size of the Granger’s home. There were rolls of fabric in different colors along the wall and racks of clothing throughout the shop. </p><p>“Welcome, Hermione!” The woman behind the counter greeted with a wide smile, a garment in her hand that she seemed to be mending. “Looking for a new dress for yourself?” That’s when said woman caught a glimpse of Jade dressed in her leather outfit and cloak. “And who is this? I’ve never seen her around before” </p><p>“This is my friend, Jade, Mrs. Burbage. She’s from out of town.” Hermione answered as she led Jade towards the back of the store. “We are just looking for a couple new shirts and pants for her.” </p><p>“Ah, well take your time dearies.” Mrs. Burbage smiled as she went back to sewing whatever she was mending. </p><p>Jade followed Hermione to the back of the shop. The brunette started rifling through the racks and Jade just stood there, looking around and taking in everything. The shop was gaudily decorated, though in all honesty, she didn’t have much of an opinion on interior decorating. </p><p>“Do all humans decorate their shops like this?” She asked quietly, leaning down towards the brunette. </p><p>Hermione chuckled and shook her head. “Mrs. Burbage is a bit...whimsical.” The brunette grabbed a few garments off the rack and took Jade’s hand again. “Come with me, we need to get these fitted. Mrs. Burbage!”</p><p>In an instant, the shopkeeper was behind Jade and the wolf jumped slightly. “Trying these on, dear?” Jade glanced at Hermione who just nodded and Mrs. Burbage led them to a small room in the back. “Give me a holler when you need measurements!” </p><p>“Measurements?” Jade repeated as she quirked an eyebrow and Hermione shoved the clothes into the wolf’s arms. “Wait, what?” </p><p>Suddenly, Jade was pushed into the room and Hermione shut the door. Jade began to panic slightly as she looked around the entirely too small room and took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. There was a pane of reflective glass in the room and Jade turned to examine herself. Her eyes were glowing dimly as she looked over her slightly tattered clothes that were a bit dirtier than she realized. </p><p>“Just try the clothes on, Jade.” Hermione said through the door. “If they don’t fit, don’t worry. Mrs. Burbage will measure them and tailor them for you.” </p><p>Oh, so that’s what was going to happen. Jade set the pile on a chair that was in the room with her and held up a shirt and a pair of pants. The wolf shed her old clothes, letting them pile up on the floor until she was just in her undergarments. She pulled the white, long sleeved shirt over her head and the black pants. </p><p>The shirt was a bit large, and very light. Lighter than she was used to. She brought her arm up and sniffed lightly. Cotton and wool, not very good for protection...or warmth. The pants were a looser fit as well, but not much, and seemed to fit decently well around the waist. </p><p>“Are you dressed?” The brunette asked and Jade just hummed softly to herself. </p><p>“Yes.” She finally answered and the door opened to Mrs. Burbage holding a measuring tape. “Uh…” </p><p>The woman came into the room, moved Jade’s arms up and measured them before moving to her legs and writing down the measurements. Jade was a little disoriented as Mrs. Burbage was gone as quickly as she had entered. Hermione was giggling quietly as she glanced at Jade and the wolf sighed. </p><p>“You look very…” Hermione looked Jade from the bottom up and chuckled again when she saw the very flat expression on the wolf’s face. “Civilized.” </p><p>“I feel naked.” Jade sighed as she lifted the shirt and sniffed it again, exposing her stomach. “And I smell like prey.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she lowered the shirt and shut the door slightly, leaving it open just enough so Jade didn't feel claustrophobic. </p><p>“On the upside.” Hermione started as she picked up Jade’s old clothes. “Now you can pick out your own clothes since Mrs. Burbage has your measurements. No more having to try on clothes.” </p><p>“Good.” The wolf huffed as she grabbed the tunic by the bottom and began lifting it up. Hermione squeaked slightly before she shut the door completely as Jade ripped the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Jade’s brow furrowed as she glanced at Hermione. “Are you ok?” </p><p>The brunette had her back pressed against the door and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Jade’s torso. There were scars on the woman’s stomach and chest, but Hermione was more so distracted by the wolf’s muscles. She finally realized she was staring and covered her eyes. </p><p>“Jade! Put your clothes back on!” She said frantically as she heard a chuckle from the taller woman. </p><p>“I don’t know why you’re acting so shy.” Jade said as she pulled her pants on and shook out her shirt. “That’s definitely a different trait than I’m used to seeing.” The wolf pulled her shirt on and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “I’m decent, Hermione. You can uncover your eyes now.” </p><p>Hermione lowered her hands and Jade caught sight of a very noticeable blush on Hermione’s cheeks. Before Jade could say anything, Hermione gathered the other clothes and walked out the door to the desk. Jade followed silently as the brunette handed the other clothes to Mrs. Burbage and then handed her some coin. </p><p>“Oh,” Hermione said quietly, noticing a leather coat hanging on one of the mannequins. “And that, tailored to fit her.” Mrs. Burbage just nodded as she took the coin from the brunette and flashed a bright smile. </p><p>“Of course, you two have a good day!” Hermione nodded as she rushed out the door and Jade, again, followed. </p><p>Once they were outside once more, Jade inhaled deeply and sighed. It was nice to be out and breathing fresh air. There were less people out and about and Jade was thankful for that. She seemed to get quite a few stares from the villagers. Suddenly, Jade’s stomach released a very loud, long growl. </p><p>Hermione turned and laughed lightly before taking Jade’s hand. “Come on, I think you need to eat.” The wolf just nodded as she walked next to Hermione and soon they were standing in front of a significantly larger building made of stone and wood. “This is the Weasley Inn and Tavern. Travelers usually stay here when they’re passing through town and they also serve some good food.” </p><p>Jade nodded as she looked up at the establishment. At least there would be more room in the tavern than the clothing shop. As the two women entered, Jade was met with the heavy aroma of ale and cooked meats. The wolf was hungrier than she thought as her stomach growled again. She glanced down at Hermione sheepishly. </p><p>“Come on, let's sit here.” Hermione motioned to a table in the middle of the tavern and Jade sat down. There were a decent amount of people in the tavern eating and drinking, mainly drinking. Thankfully they weren’t paying much attention to her. </p><p>“Hey, Hermione!” Jade glanced up to see a red headed girl with an apron around her waist coming towards them. </p><p>“Hi, Gin.” The brunette greeted as the red head sat down at their table. “Busy today?” </p><p>“Ah, y’know, lunch rush.” Ginny answered before she finally saw Jade and sat up a little straighter. “And who might this be?” </p><p>“Oh, this is Jade.” Hermione answered as she looked at the wolf. “She’s a friend of mine.” </p><p>“Is this the friend that threatened my brother?” Ginny asked and Jade’s eyes widened slightly. “Ron was pretty shook up about it.” Ah, that made sense, Ron was Ginny's brother. The longer Jade looked at Ginny, she could see the very clear resemblance. </p><p>“I bet,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Could you bring us two specials, Gin? I’m afraid Jade here might die of starvation.” Jade rolled her eyes as Ginny stood and nodded before walking back toward the bar. </p><p>“Does the entire family have red hair?” Jade asked as she leaned a bit closer to the brunette. </p><p>“Actually, yes.” The brunette answered as she leaned forward on her elbows. “And you haven’t even met all of them. There’s four other brothers besides Ronald.” </p><p>Before Jade could say anything else, Ron appeared at the table and was glaring down at her. Jade met his gaze before standing up, feeling the anger rolling off of the young man. Hermione stood as well while Ron clenched his hands into fists. </p><p>“What is she doing here?” He hissed, his eyes never leaving Jade’s. “She’s dangerous, Hermione. Why did you bring her here?” </p><p>“Stop it, Ronald.” Hermione sighed as she shook her head. “She is with me, and she’s hungry. We both are.” Ron and Jade were still glaring at one another when Ginny reappeared with two plates, followed by a dark haired boy with green eyes and glasses. </p><p>“Problem here?” Ginny asked as she set the plates down and raised an eyebrow at her brother. The dark haired young man set down a pitcher and two cups. “Ron?” </p><p>Jade felt Hermione gently tug on her arm and she finally tore her gaze away from the red headed man. Dark brown eyes were pleading and Jade huffed before turning away from Ron and sitting down once more. The scent of seasoned meat wafted into her nose and she exhaled slowly, remembering how hungry she was. She looked down at the plate. </p><p>There was a decent sized steak with a buttered roll and a side of potatoes that looked like they had been smashed. It looked delicious and as Hermione sat down, Jade noticed that Ron was still hovering over them. She glanced up and narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“I’d like to eat in peace.” Jade muttered as she turned away from him. A high pitched noise came from Ron as he looked at Hermione who was cutting up her steak. </p><p>“Hermione?” He asked, almost desperate as he looked between the two women. “Why is she here?” </p><p>“She is going to be staying with me for a while.” Hermione answered, not looking up at her red headed friend. “So you’d better get used to seeing her.” She shot Ron a firm glare and the man’s mouth fell open. </p><p>“Lets go, Ron.” The dark haired man said as he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him back to the bar. “Your dad needs us back behind the bar.” Ron reluctantly left as Ginny just shook her head and followed. </p><p>Jade went back to her meal as she picked up the utensils that humans used to eat. She tilted her head slightly and watched Hermione use hers. The wolf mimicked the motions and cut a piece of the steak off and shoved it in her mouth. A contented sigh left her nose and she continued to eat. Within minutes, her plate was cleared and she glanced up to see Hermione staring at her with a bit of shock. </p><p>“What?” The wolf asked, swallowing her last bit of bread she had used to soak up the juices from the steak. Hermione just smiled before continuing to eat her own food. Jade glanced down at the plate and then back at Hermione. “Is this a normal portion for humans?” In reality, Jade would’ve been able to eat four of those meals. </p><p>“Usually.” Hermione answered as she took a drink from her cup. “Though I think some men could eat more. Are you still hungry?” Jade shrugged her shoulders and Hermione smiled before handing the wolf her roll. </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade muttered quietly as she bit into it. A few more minutes passed and Hermione was full. She offered her plate to Jade and the wolf cleaned it up quickly. The brunette had not anticipated the appetite of the dark haired woman. </p><p>“So are you ready to head back?” Hermione asked as she left some coins on the table. Jade just nodded as she followed the brunette out of the tavern, feeling a pair of eyes trained on her. She could only guess whose they were.</p><p>x--x</p><p>A few hours later Jade found herself helping Hermione chop firewood to take into the house. Jade had chopped it, keeping in mind not to put too much force into it, then Hermione piled it up in the wolf’s arms. Hermione opened the door for her and then told her to place down by the fireplace. </p><p>“I’ll get the fire going.” The brunette said as Jade gently piled the wood down next to the stone fireplace. A few minutes later and Hermione had a decent fire roaring in the fire place. Jade placed a couple more logs on it to keep it going. </p><p>Hermione glanced at Jade, still a bit apprehensive about bringing up what happened earlier today. Even though she was acting calm for the most part, Hermione knew that she had to be bothered, even just a little bit. The brunette sighed softly as she moved and sat down on the sofa. It was a bit strange to see Jade as a human after she’d witnessed her as a giant white wolf. </p><p>As relieved as Hermione was that Jade was going to be staying with her, she knew it wasn’t ideal for the wolf. But seeing her do remedial chores was a bit amusing since she wasn’t exactly sure what everything was for. Jade had no idea that their fires were mainly used for cooking and warmth. </p><p>Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Jade join her on the sofa. She glanced up to see the dark haired woman rest her head back and her blue eyes closed with a soft sigh. She must’ve been tired after everything. </p><p>“How are you doing?” Hermione whispered as she turned on the sofa so she was facing Jade. Blue eyes opened just slightly and glanced at the brunette. </p><p>“Surprisingly,” Jade muttered as she turned her head to look at Hermione fully. “I’m doing all right. As much as I will miss my pack, they were stuck in the past.” She offered Hermione a small smile. “Obviously not all humans are a threat.” </p><p>Hermione shivered slightly, realizing that the sun was starting to go down. The fire in the hearth helped, but it had yet to warm the entire room. Jade must’ve been able to see, or sense rather, that the brunette was cold because she moved a little closer. </p><p>There was still a bit of space between them, and even so, Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of the taller woman. It was hard for her not to close the distance and bask in the full effects of the heat from Jade. This would come in handy come winter, if Jade decided to stay that long.</p><p>The two women sat there for a moment, dozing off lightly as the fire roared in the fireplace. Jade glanced down at the brunette next to her who was breathing evenly. It was strange. Why did Jade feel so compelled to protect Hermione? Sure she had saved her when she was a pup, but that was it. She defied her father for her safety. </p><p>Jade sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She was going to have to ignore some of her stronger instincts to pass as human. Helping Hermione hunt and do chores was one thing, but wolves and humans were social animals. The only difference was that humans would socialize with others outside of their family. Jade wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about that. </p><p>The wolf already wasn’t fond of her one friend, Ron. She had yet to meet the others, although Hermione seemed to be on decent terms with everyone in the village. At least winter wasn’t going to be as harsh for her staying with the brunette. The house was a good shelter and with her help, they would have enough firewood to last through the seasons. </p><p>In the distance, and through the walls, Jade could hear the faint sound of a howl. She turned her head and glanced out the window. The sun had gone down and the moon was starting to rise. She recognized the howl as Jackson’s, it was long and full of anguish. For a moment, Jade’s heart dropped and she felt the urge to call back, but she couldn’t, and shouldn’t. She was in exile, and that meant not communicating with her pack no matter the reason. </p><p>“Jade?” Hermione muttered as she sat up on the sofa and gently rubbed her eyes. “Are you all right?” </p><p>Blue eyes glanced down at the brunette. “Just thought I heard something outside.” She answered before sitting up and running her hands over her face. Exhaustion was starting to take over her body as she watched the fire. </p><p>“I think we should head to bed.” Hermione yawned as she stood and went to lock the front door. Jade stretched her arms above her head before moving to throw another log on the fire and closing the metal grate. </p><p>Jade watched as Hermione went to another room in the house and heard the splashing of water. She followed the sound and peeked around the doorway to see the brunette washing her face. There was a large copper tub in the room as well as a water pump and a sink. Jade tilted her head, this must be how humans bathed for the most part. </p><p>Hermione felt like she was being watched and when she finished patting her face dry with a towel, she saw Jade looking confused in the doorway. It was amusing to see the simplest things of Hermione’s daily routine be so strange to the dark haired woman. She would have to take time to explain everything, but not tonight. </p><p>Jade stepped aside as Hermione exited the washroom and followed her down to her bedroom. The wolf sighed softly as she sat down on the bed while Hermione moved to her bureau and pulled out a long dark gray shirt. Jade snapped up when the shirt was tossed to her. </p><p>“That will be more comfortable to sleep in.” Hermione said as Jade just looked down at the shirt. “Uh, would you mind turning around?” Jade nodded as she turned away from the brunette and set the shirt down on the bed. The wolf began to shed her clothes, setting them on the bed before pulling on the night shirt. She kicked off her boots and pulled down her pants. </p><p>Human clothing felt...like nothing. She knew their bed clothes were different, but this shirt didn’t make her feel safe. It made her feel like she going to be helpless if she was attacked. She moved her boots to the end of the bed and set her clothes down next to them. </p><p>“Ok.” Hermione said softly and Jade stood so the brunette could get into bed. Jade had to admit, after sleeping in a bed and then sleeping in the den, she much preferred the bed. She moved to settle in next to the brunette and the glow from the fireplace in the living room was a familiar feeling. It reminded her of watching the fire with her family. </p><p>Jade sighed before turning to face Hermione. The brunette was already asleep and Jade chuckled softly at how easy it was for the young woman to fall asleep. She wished that she could fall asleep like that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Routines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks had passed with Jade learning how to act like a human. Mainly she was just doing chores for Hermione. She’d wake up in the morning and chop wood for the fire and the stove, then make sure a fire was roaring in the hearth. Fall was almost in full swing as the temperature was staying consistently chilly, not that it bothered Jade any. </p><p>This morning wasn’t any different than the others. Jade dressed in her newer clothes, finished with her new leather jacket. After she had finished piling the wood behind the shed, she carried an armful into the house and piled it next to the hearth. Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast. </p><p>Hermione had mentioned today that they should go hunting to try and store up for winter. So as the brunette was finishing up breakfast, Jade sat on the couch and began restringing Hermione’s bow for more power and distance. Hermione appeared a moment later holding a plate of eggs and sausage. </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade took the plate as Hermione sat down next to her. She set the bow down on the table in front of her and started to eat. The brunette had learned in their short time that Jade could eat a considerable amount of food so she gave her an extra helping in the morning. </p><p>“Thank you for restringing my bow.” Hermione said as she picked at her eggs. “I don’t think I could’ve done it on my own.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Jade answered as she finished off the last of her sausage. “I think I should start trying to figure out a job.” She wasn’t exactly happy about the idea, but she felt bad for not helping Hermione. Even though the brunette did pretty well on her own seeing patients and making ointments or medicines, Jade felt she should contribute. </p><p>“Are you sure?” The brunette glanced at her friend thoughtfully as she took a bite of sausage. “I mean, are you sure you’re ready to deal with more people?” </p><p>“I’m not exactly jumping at the thought.” Jade replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. “But I feel like I should help you while I’m staying here. Maybe I could start selling the hides from the prey we bring back.” </p><p>“I’m sure Mrs. Burbage would be happy to buy them from us.” Hermione finished her breakfast and took her plate and Jade’s to the kitchen. “Especially with winter coming. You can skin them and dry them out in the shed.” </p><p>“Well that’s settled then.” Jade sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. She stood and grabbed Hermione’s bow before throwing her jacket on. “I’m ready when you are.” </p><p>Hermione grabbed her heavy coat and cloak before heading towards the door. Jade followed and looked towards the forest as she shut the door. It had been a while since she’d heard a wolf. </p><p>Jackson called for the first couple nights and then there was silence. She sighed softly as she followed Hermione in the opposite direction, to the forest on the other side of the valley. Even though her father’s pack never went in that area since it was away from the mountain, the humans still believed that the wolves roamed there as well. </p><p>As they entered, Jade lifted her head slightly and inhaled. She smelled the usual, rabbits, foxes, a few turkeys. Animals that could keep them fed for a couple weeks if they could get a few. But what they really needed was larger game. </p><p>“There’s a few turkeys to the west.” Jade said softly to Hermione who turned in that direction. The brunette stalked off and as Jade ventured further into the forest, she caught the sounds of a grazing animal. Jade crouched low as she inhaled and caught the faint scent of an elk. </p><p>The wolf made her way silently through the forest until she came upon a small herd of elk. There was a very large bull elk with his herd of cows. The bull lifted his head when Jade neared and she stopped, hiding behind a cluster of bushes. The animal lifted its head high and inhaled deeply before returning to graze. </p><p>Jade had her eyes on a large cow that was hanging in the back of the herd nearest to her. She inhaled slowly before rushing out of the bushes, spooking the elk, but the cow was too slow to react. The wolf tackled her to the ground before extending her claws and slashing its neck.  </p><p>The rest of the herd took off deeper into the forest and Jade sighed as she stood up, waiting for the cow to bleed out. It only took a moment, she had made sure to cut deep to lessen the suffering of the animal. When the elk stopped moving, she hoisted the animal up by its two back legs and draped them over her shoulders. </p><p>She lifted her head and inhaled deeply. Hermione’s scent was off to the southwest and Jade began making her way back to the brunette. As she made her way back, she heard the sound of something following her. She looked behind her to see a cougar sniffing the blood trail the elk was leaving behind. </p><p>When the cougar saw her, it lowered its body and hissed. A low growl sounded in its throat and Jade narrowed her eyes. She gently set the elk down and faced the large cat that was stalking her now. Jade bared her teeth and growled deeply as the predator pounced at her. </p><p>Jade snarled as she caught the animal by the shoulder and launched it in the other direction. The cougar recovered and was on her again. Jade crouched and watched as the cougar darted to the side before pouncing again. The wolf turned just in time to bring her arm up to stop the cougar from biting her neck. Her human form wasn’t as quick as she would’ve liked. </p><p>“I really don’t want to kill you.” Jade grunted as she felt the cat’s teeth sink into her arm. “But you’re really bothering me.” The wolf growled as she threw the cat off. </p><p>The cougar snarled before attacking again and Jade rushed it. The cat wasn’t expecting Jade to attack and it hesitated just long enough for the wolf to grab it by the neck. With a quick jerk of her arm, she snapped its neck and the beast went limp. </p><p>Jade sighed. She didn’t like killing the animals of the forest unless it was for food. And really, cougar didn’t really taste great, but perhaps Hermione could use it for something. Jade sighed again. Now she needed to haul back two carcasses. She draped the legs of the elk over her shoulders again before grabbing the cougar by the scruff. </p><p>A few moments later, Jade finally found Hermione. The brunette had three decent sized turkeys lying on the ground in front of her. She glanced up when she heard Jade and her eyes widened. </p><p>“This is why we hunt separately.” Hermione chuckled when she glanced down at the cougar. “That’s different.” </p><p>“It was following the blood trail.” Jade sighed as she dropped the cougar and rolled her neck. “I figured we could use the hide and claws and whatnot for something.” Hermione finished tying the feet of the turkeys together. </p><p>“I don’t imagine you want to carry these?” Hermione asked with a sheepish grin. Jade just frowned and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “Forget I asked.” Hermione hefted the three birds over her shoulder and turned back towards the village. Jade huffed as she grabbed the cougar and followed Hermione. </p><p>As soon as they got back to Hermione’s house, they both went right to the storage shed. Jade didn’t waste any time hanging the elk up to gut. Hermione was already plucking the turkeys and preparing to salt them. </p><p>“So,” Hermione started as she piled the feathers up on the table. “Ginny invited us to dinner tonight, along with Harry and-”</p><p>“Ron.” Jade groaned softly as she put a bucket under the elk and began to clean it. “Do we have to?” The wolf glanced over her shoulder at the brunette. “He exudes arrogance and he vies so hard for your attention. It’s sad.” </p><p>“I know, but I do enjoy seeing Ginny and Harry.” Hermione replied gently as she hung the turkeys up and gutted them. Jade sighed as she meticulously skinned the elk with a knife Hermione made her carry for some reason. “At least Ron talks less now that you’re coming around more often.” </p><p>“That is definitely a positive aspect.” The wolf had to admit, Ron did talk less whenever she was around. He was more into glaring as of late. “I suppose I can tolerate him for an evening.” </p><p>The rest of the day had gone by swiftly as Jade found herself walking towards the tavern when the sun was beginning to set. The wolf was dragging her feet as Hermione was walking in front of her. Hermione turned and started walking backwards to look at Jade. </p><p>“Oh come on.” Hermione mused as she giggled, seeing the unamused expression on Jade’s face. "It won’t be that bad.” Jade’s shoulders just slumped as she dramatically rolled her eyes. The brunette sighed as she moved forward and slung Jade’s arm over her shoulders to try to hold her up. The wolf chuckled as she let her legs falter a bit more and Hermione struggled to hold her up. </p><p>Hermione huffed as she half dragged the wolf to the building and as they entered, Jade suddenly regained strength in her legs and opened the door. Her arm was still draped over Hermione’s shoulder and as they entered, Jade spotted Hermione’s friends, in particular, Ron. He was already glaring. Her arm over Hermione’s shoulders probably wasn’t helping. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Ginny greeted with a large smile and wave as Harry waved as well. Hermione had her hand still holding onto Jade’s wrist and Ron just nodded as he glared at the two women. Sometimes Jade would egg Ron on just to see how red his face could get, but this was merely coincidental. </p><p>“Hello, everyone.” Hermione greeted as Jade finally moved her arm from the brunette’s shoulders. They sat down and Jade offered a nod to Ginny and Harry. She just glanced at Ron before turning back to the more amicable pair. </p><p>The dinner went along as normal when Hermione would meet up with her friends. They chatted, Jade chiming in every now and again if the conversation demanded, but other than that, she ate in silence and was more so there for Hermione. </p><p>Jade got lost in her thoughts often. The more time she spent with Hermione, the more she felt human, which, she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. The fact that this...assimilation into human life still hadn’t bothered her as much as it should was a bit disturbing. She watched the brunette as she socialized, humans really did seem to be a different sort of social creature. </p><p>They needed interaction, but most of all, they needed to talk. Jade could spend days with her pack without speaking to them, but for some reason, humans didn’t know how to read body language and just enjoy each other’s company. It was a bit different with Hermione, they would chat while they were doing chores at her house, but other than that, a lot of the time Hermione would read and Jade would be making arrows or something of the sort. </p><p>But when she was with her friends, Hermione liked to talk. It wasn’t bad, necessarily, but sometimes Ginny could get nosy. She still wasn’t satisfied with the story of Jade being a traveler that had been injured and that’s how she and the brunette had met. It was simple and really not too far from what had actually happened when they were younger. </p><p>“So, Jade,” Ginny, of course. “Hermione mentioned that you ran into a cougar this morning. Was it terrifying?” </p><p>“More so annoying.” Jade answered as she took a drink of her ale. “It was my fault for being overzealous.” </p><p>“At least it wasn’t a wolf.” Harry chuckled and Jade tensed slightly. “Dunno if you would’ve made it back with that elk.” Jade just nodded and offered a half hearted smile. </p><p>“No one has seen a wolf in years, Harry.” Ron finally chimed in, his words on the brink of slurring. “I doubt they even exist.” </p><p>Jade glanced sideways at Hermione who just continued to eat without acknowledging the red headed man. “I dunno, Ron, Jonas said that he saw one last year. Giant and white.” </p><p>Hermione glanced at Jade who kept her eyes on the amber liquid in her cup. The three others started to discuss as Hermione and Jade stayed silent. The conversation about wolves finally drifted off when Harry turned to Hermione. </p><p>“When is your father due home, Hermione?” The brunette hadn’t really thought about it, but he’d only been gone for a week. When dealing with a plague there was really no telling when he would be back. </p><p>“I’m not sure, he will write me at some point when he’s finished with his work.” Hermione answered as she finally finished her dinner, sliding whatever she had left to Jade who took it gratefully. “Dealing with an entire village of sickness is tricky. Hopefully it’s something he’s dealt with before.” </p><p>The rest of the evening went along like that for another hour or so. Ron and Ginny got a bit drunk, debating loudly about some sport that Jade had no knowledge of. While Hermione and Harry would chat lightly about the young man’s plans for the future. </p><p>Jade supposed that humans weren’t as bad as she once thought. They were a little simplistic, but most of the ones she’d met at least weren’t horrible monsters that her father made them out to be. After Ginny and Ron were sufficiently drunk, Hermione and Jade bid farewell to the three and headed home. </p><p>The nights were getting colder and Jade could almost hear Hermione’s teeth chattering as a breeze blew around them. The wolf sighed as she moved a little closer to the brunette and Hermione practically clung to the taller woman. Jade was getting used to Hermione always being close. Besides the fact that they slept in the same bed, Hermione was hardly without Jade and vice versa. </p><p>“What are your plans for tomorrow?” Jade asked lightly as they made their way back to the house. </p><p>“I need to make a couple tonics and a house call to Mrs. Langley’s.” The brunette answered with a sigh. “She’s been having a nasty battle with gout and I guess it’s flared up again. You’re welcome to come with me if you like.” </p><p>“I will think about it.” The wolf chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked in silence until they reached home and Hermione locked the door behind them as Jade lit the candles. </p><p>Jade was stoking the fire in the hearth when Hermione turned to watch her. It was hard to believe there was a wolf living with her and that she was doing remedial chores. She wondered if Jade was coping well with her new life or if she was secretly anxious.</p><p>The brunette tilted her head slightly as she watched Jade throw another log on the fire before shutting the doors. She’d be lying to herself to say that she didn’t enjoy having Jade around. It was nice to have someone to help when her father was away. Especially when that someone had superhuman strength and stamina. Still, she wanted to make sure Jade was at least comfortable with how things turned out. </p><p>“So, it’s been a few weeks.” Hermione said nonchalantly as she sat down on the sofa as Jade glanced over her shoulder at her. “How are you finding life as a human?” </p><p>“Mundane.” Jade answered truthfully as she stood and sat down next to the brunette. “But that’s not always bad I suppose.” She glanced at Hermione whose eyelids were starting to droop. The brunette didn’t drink alcohol often, but when she did it more than likely made her sleepy. “How is living with a wild animal?” </p><p>Hermione chuckled as she let her head fall to the side and gently rest on Jade’s shoulder. “You’re very warm so that’s a plus.” The brunette muttered as Jade rolled her eyes. “You have been a great help. And you’re rather tame for a wild animal.” </p><p>“Maybe living among humans has made me a bit more civilized.” Jade jested as she wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulders. “Though if I’m to be honest, I do miss being in the forest. Regardless of how used to this house I’m getting, I miss being in an open space. But I guess this house has its benefits.” </p><p>The brunette sighed as she stared at the fire. She couldn’t help but feel bad about how Jade had ended up here. As much as she enjoyed her being around, the wolf had basically uprooted her life for her, well, to keep her safe. </p><p>Jade glanced down at the brunette who was lost in thought. She chuckled softly as she saw Hermione’s brow furrow slightly. She always made that face when she was deep in thought. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” The wolf asked as she shifted to face the brunette a bit better. </p><p>“I’m just...worried.” Jade tilted her head slightly and quirked an eyebrow at Hermione. “I’m worried that I caused all this. You could be back home in the forest with your pack if we’d never met.” </p><p>Jade blinked before moving and gently resting her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “How I ended up here isn’t your fault, Hermione.” She said gently as she offered a small smile. “Don’t blame yourself, I made the choice and honestly, I didn’t know how much longer I could’ve tolerated my father.” </p><p>Hermione looked up at Jade and inhaled sharply. The fire was lighting the woman perfectly and the brunette swallowed. She’d never see the wolf look so...attractive. The sincere look in Jade’s blue eyes almost made the brunette melt as she gently placed her hand over the warm one on her shoulder. </p><p>“I…” Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at Jade. “I appreciate that.” She gently squeezed Jade’s hand and sighed. Hermione hadn’t realized how attached she’d gotten to Jade until the day when she never came back. Before she knew it, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the wolf’s shoulder. </p><p>Jade chuckled before moving her arm to rest around the brunette’s shoulders. This was becoming a normal thing for them. Jade was so timid with Hermione at first, but the wolf seemed to open up to the small affections as time went on. Though Hermione was sure that she benefited the most from their small touches. </p><p>Hermione tensed slightly as Jade adjusted so she was lying on the sofa and pulled the brunette down with her. This was new...and a bit shocking. Hermione found herself on top of Jade, her head now resting on the wolf’s chest and Jade’s arm still draped over her shoulders. Hermione breathed slowly, thinking that, for some reason, if she breathed too fast the moment would be ruined. </p><p>Jade was breathing steadily and Hermione dared to look up to see her sleeping. She sighed softly before turning her head so she was looking at the fire in the hearth. It was evident to the brunette what was happening, even though it had never happened to her before. She laid her head down fully and gently nuzzled into Jade’s warmth, smiling when she felt the wolf’s arm tighten around her. </p><p>“Oh no.” She whispered as her brow furrowed and she watched the flames dance in the hearth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade huffed softly as she carried a large sack over her shoulder towards Mrs. Burbage’s shop. She’d been selling pelts now for almost two full weeks and the air was cold now, winter was definitely close. Fallen leaves crunched under her feet as she reached town and made her way to the seamstress’s shop. It was early enough in the morning that there was hardly anyone about yet which was nice for the wolf. </p><p>“Morning, Jade.” Mrs. Burbage smiled as Jade walked through the door and set her sack on the ground. “What have you got today?” </p><p>“A couple full leather hides, a few rabbit pelts,” Jade opened the bag and let Mrs. Burbage rummage through it. “There's a few untanned elk pelts in there as well.” </p><p>Mrs. Burbage hummed as she pulled out two rabbit pelts and a full leather hide. “Any chance you can bring me some more leather in two weeks? Some of the hunters are wanting new boots.” </p><p>“I think I can manage that.” Jade answered as she closed the drawstrings on the bag again as the woman rummaged behind the desk before pulling out a small coin purse. “Thank you, Mrs. Burbage.” </p><p>“Thank you, Jade.” She smiled as she stashed the haul behind the desk. “Tell Hermione I said hello, won’t you?” </p><p>“Of course.” The wolf answered as she waved and exited the shop. Mrs. Burbage wasn’t her only buyer, but she had first choice of whatever Jade had. Her next stop was to the butcher who bought the last elk pelt for his child’s bed for the winter. </p><p>As Jade made her way back home, her bag much lighter, she saw Hermione welcoming someone into the house. The wolf watched carefully as the door stayed open, as was the agreement between the two women when Jade wasn’t home in case something unexpected happened. </p><p>The wolf made her way to the storage shed and unlocked it with the key that she wore around her neck. Their food stores had increased immensely since Jade had found a herd of elk in the forest. She tried not to hunt too often to not thin the herd too much, but it was nice to have enough meat that would last them through the winter. </p><p>Jade set the bag down in the corner that was designated now for her drying out hides and had equipment for making leather. The wolf set to checking the pelts before setting a few on the work table. When she was finished, she exited the shed and locked it again. By the time she made it to the house, whoever Hermione had been seeing was leaving. </p><p>“That was quick.” Hermione said as she saw Jade walking towards her. “Did you sell out?”</p><p>“Mrs. Burbage bought the most.” Jade answered as she shut the door behind her. “She said hello, by the way. Mr. Rochford bought the last elk pelt.” She set the coin purses on the kitchen table. </p><p>“I’ve received a letter from my father.” Hermione said suddenly and Jade tensed slightly before glancing at the brunette. “He said he should be arriving home tonight.” </p><p>There was a small silence before Jade finally turned around to face Hermione. “So, what should I do?” </p><p>“Nothing, yet.” Hermione replied with a sigh as she massaged the back of her neck. “I’ll need to explain things to him...or explain the best that I can. The fact that you’re bringing in income now helps.” </p><p>“What if he doesn’t let me stay?” The wolf asked as she leaned back against the table and folded her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” The brunette said as she moved to the sink and began washing out her mortar and pestle. “My father is a reasonable man. I’m sure if I talk to him about the situation he’ll allow you to stay.” </p><p>Jade just nodded as she furrowed her brow slightly. “I suppose I could sleep on the sofa when he returns.” Hermione paused for a moment as she scrubbed out her instruments. She hadn’t really thought about that, but it was a reasonable solution. </p><p>“I might need one of those pelts if you do that.” Hermione chuckled as she set her instruments on the counter on a cloth to dry. “You’re much better than any blanket I’ve ever had.” </p><p>Even though Jade wasn’t accustomed to human gestures and mannerisms, she had noticed that something about Hermione had changed. Though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that had changed. She tilted her head slightly as Hermione walked past her to the living room and began sorting through some vials filled with tonics. </p><p>“I have a few more people coming for their medicine.” Hermione said as she examined the liquids in the glass vials carefully. “Did you want to go to the tavern for lunch when I’m finished?” </p><p>“Sure.” Jade answered as she joined the brunette on the sofa. “Hermione, are you not worried your father might be a little...upset that I’ve been staying here without him knowing?” </p><p>“I’m trying not to worry about it.” Hermione admitted with a small smile. “And you should too. We will figure something out, regardless of what my father says.” She looked up at Jade who was staring intensely at the fire. She didn’t know why the wolf felt guilty about Hermione’s father not knowing that she was basically living there now. Perhaps it had something to do with how a wolf’s hierarchy worked. </p><p>Since Edward was the head of the house, technically, it was only right that he know everything that was going on in his house. Hermione sighed as she gently took Jade’s face in her hands and turned her so she was facing the brunette. Hermione laughed, the look on Jade’s face was priceless and she gently smooshed the wolf’s cheeks. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Hermione said as Jade rolled her eyes. “I promise you, we will figure something out.” </p><p>“All right, Hermione.” Jade nodded with a sigh. “I will do my best not to worry.” </p><p>Hermione smiled as she loosened her grip on Jade’s face. She looked into slightly less concerned blue eyes and inhaled slowly. Hermione had never had feelings like this for anyone before and she was at a loss on how to handle it. On one hand, it was causing her minor anxiety since she wasn’t exactly sure how Jade felt about her, other than the wolf being protective. She had been courted before, gone on dates, but they never resulted in anything other than disappointment. </p><p>On the other hand...Hermione was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the urge to be as close as she could to Jade as often as she could. Most of the time that wasn’t hard. They slept in the same bed and usually they were sitting comfortably on the couch in the evening. But now that Jade was working more, even if it was just in the shed, sometimes she wouldn’t see the wolf for hours. </p><p>Just as she was getting lost in Jade’s eyes for the umpteenth time in the past week, there was a firm knock on the door. “Oh!” Hermione jumped as she let go of the wolf’s face and stood up. “That must be Mr. Dennis.” </p><p>Jade inhaled slowly, trying to catch the scent of whoever was knocking on the door. The wolf furrowed her brow slightly when she caught the scent of blood. Jade stood then, moving to stand behind the brunette as she opened the door. Instead of an elderly Mr. Dennis who suffered from chronic back pain, there was a younger man, maybe in his thirties and he was bleeding steadily from his left palm. </p><p>“Sorry, miss.” The man huffed as he held onto his bleeding wound. “I sliced my hand while I was hiking, fell down a ravine. Locals said this was the house to come to.” </p><p>“Oh, come in, sir.” Hermione stepped to the side and he nodded as Jade watched him as he entered. The brunette led him to the kitchen table and Jade removed the coin purses, as Hermione brought a cloth along with her supplies. </p><p>The man grunted when he sat down and Hermione wasted no time cleaning the man’s wound. Jade had to hold her nose when the bottle of antiseptic was opened. The scent of alcohol burned her nose and the man hissed when she poured it on the gash. </p><p>“Will you be able to keep still while I stitch the wound closed?” Hermione asked as the man clenched his jaw and nodded. She nodded before she threaded a needle and then ran the needle through the flame of a candle. </p><p>Hermione carefully began stitching the man’s wound. He did his best to keep from crying out, a grunt here and there when the needle would pierce his flesh. The brunette tried to make quick work of the wound, but it was deeper than she’d anticipated. </p><p>“So,” The man grunted as he tried to distract himself from the pain. “Have you stitched a lot of wounds?” </p><p>Jade’s eyes fell to the man and then back down to his wound. For being a laceration from hiking, the wound itself seemed clean. There was no debris or bits of dirt in the wound that would be normal if anyone had gotten cut by any sort of rock in the forest. Her gaze moved back to the man as Hermione continued her work.</p><p>“A few.” Hermione answered shortly, trying to concentrate on what she was doing. </p><p>The man’s eyes finally flitted to Jade who was standing behind the brunette protectively. She didn’t know this man. All she knew is that he smelled of blood and something just didn’t seem right. </p><p>“Your sister?” He asked gruffly as Hermione made another stitch. </p><p>“My friend.” Hermione answered without looking at the man, focusing solely on stitching the man’s hand. Jade just narrowed her eyes slightly before folding her arms over her chest. The brunette glanced back at her and shrugged slightly. “She’s very protective.” </p><p>“I can understand.” The man grunted as Hermione finally finished and dabbed the wound with more antiseptic before wrapping it with a bandage. “Lots of people could take advantage of you since you live alone.” </p><p>“I live with my father, actually.” Hermione replied as she finished tying the bandage and sat back, wiping her hands on a clean cloth. “He should be home this evening.” </p><p>“Ah, I see.” The man muttered as he stared down at his bandaged hand. “That’s good.” He smiled as he looked at Hermione who stood and moved towards the sink. “Any after care, doctor?” </p><p>“Just try not to use it.” Hermione answered as she washed her hands. “You’ll probably need new bandages tomorrow. You can either come back here or wherever you came from to do that.” </p><p>Jade narrowed her eyes at the man as he stood and nodded. He offered a smile to Hermione as he dug in his pocket with his good hand and pulled out a few copper coins. He set them on the table and bowed his head slightly. </p><p>“I hope this is enough for the trouble.” He said as he turned towards the door. “Thank you again, Miss Hermione.” He smiled again before leaving the house, shutting the door gently behind him. </p><p>Jade tensed. Not once had she or Hermione mentioned her name. The wolf exhaled sharply as she glanced at the brunette, who didn’t seem bothered at all that the man had known her name. </p><p>“I hope he doesn’t come back.” Jade muttered as she started to take care of the bloodied cloth. “There is something off about him.” </p><p>“He just hurt himself, Jade.” Hermione chuckled as she put some water on the pot and put it on the stove. “And to be fair, you think everyone has something off about them.”</p><p>That was true. The wolf did think there was something off about almost all the humans that she had met so far, but that’s only because they all smelled...odd. The wolves and all smelled of the forest. Earthy, or of trees in spring, or the scent of grass after it rains. But these humans, they smelled of sweat and artificial scents from their soaps and clothing.</p><p>Still, there was something specific that was bothering the wolf about this man. He didn’t seem trustworthy and he asked too many questions. All humans asked too many questions. </p><p>The rest of the day was spent doing chores around the house. Jade was in the shed, cleaning and tanning hides while Hermione was preparing to make her house calls within the village to the patients that couldn’t travel to her. That always made Jade skeptical, but most of the villagers were harmless for the most part. Still, the wolf was on edge and more so because of the man that had visited earlier. </p><p>“Are you going to come with me?” Jade jumped slightly when Hermione appeared in the doorway. “I only have to stop by three people today. It shouldn’t take too long.” The brunette tilted her head as the wolf looked up from soaking the pelts. </p><p>“I think I’ll stay here.” Jade answered and Hermione was a bit surprised to hear her answer. “Some of these pelts are ready to dry out and I don’t want them to soak too long.” She glanced up at Hermione with a small smile. “I can follow your scent and find you if you’re gone longer than normal.” </p><p>In reality, Jade just had the sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong while Hermione was gone. The sun was starting to set, and Jade stopped mixing the solution to walk over to the brunette. She reached over and gently pulled the hood up just as a chilled breeze blew through the doorway. Hermione lowered her gaze and cleared her throat before pulling the draw strings to keep the hood secure. </p><p>“If you’re sure.” Hermione answered as she finally looked up at her friend who was still standing a bit too close to her. There was something a little off with Jade in that moment, but Hermione wasn’t sure what it was. She was still learning all of the wolf’s facial expressions and body language. Most of the time, Jade was easy to read, but there were times when the brunette couldn’t figure out what Jade was thinking at all. </p><p>“I am.” Jade turned from Hermione then and went back to her preparation of the pelts. “I will make sure to be home when you return.” </p><p>Hermione was a bit hesitant. It was rare for Jade not to follow her around when she went out to make house calls, but there must’ve been a reason. So Hermione just nodded before securing her satchel on her shoulder. She turned to leave, but glanced over her shoulder one more time at Jade who was pulling out hides and stretching them over the racks to dry. </p><p>“I should be home before it gets dark.” She said before shutting the door and heading off towards the village. </p><p>Jade watched through the window as Hermione left and the wolf finished her work almost an hour later. She stepped outside and made sure to lock the door to the storage shed. The temperature had dropped about three degrees and the sun had just started to set below the trees. She tucked the key under her jacket before making her way to the house. As she reached the front door, she was about to unlock it when she caught the scent of blood and antiseptic. </p><p>“Here alone, are ya?” Jade glanced over her shoulder to see the man whose hand had been stitched before, along with two other men. “The little doctor isn’t around?” </p><p>“She isn’t.” That’s the only answer they needed. “Do you need something? More antiseptic perhaps?” </p><p>“My friends actually need some help as well.” The man said with a shrug of his shoulders. “We have something we think the little miss will want back, but they need some sort of compensation.” </p><p>Jade turned to face the men, a hard gaze stilling in her blue eyes and one of the men flinched. "I doubt there is anything you have that she would want." Her eyes noticed the large hunting knives at the men's hips and lifted her head slightly. "You should leave. Whatever you have I'm sure she can live without." She turned from them then to unlock the door.</p><p>"Even her father?" Jade paused, her hand an inch away from the doorknob as her jaw clenched. "Give us the gold that you've got and we will return him, mostly unharmed." The men chuckled and Jade exhaled slowly.</p><p>Did they really have Hermione’s father? They could be bluffing just to get the money without any retaliation. It wasn't Jade’s place to give them money, not to mention if they were lying and Hermione's father returned home unharmed, it would have been for nothing. What should she do?</p><p>"Do you have proof?" Jade asked as she turned to face the men again. They looked a little startled at the question. The wolf folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. She was sure they were just assuming she would panic and give them what they wanted. "I need proof before I hand over ransom money to a bunch of crooks. I need proof that he is alive."</p><p>The three men, still in a bit of shock formed a small huddle and began speaking quietly amongst themselves. Of course Jade could still hear what they were saying. </p><p>"We should've waited for the daughter!" One hissed as he glanced at Jade and she just glared at him. "This woman could probably care less about the doctor."</p><p>"She is protective of the girl." The man with the cut hand whispered back. "We can still get some coin from her. Let's take her to where we have the doctor and show her he's alive. This can still be an easy score."</p><p>Jade turned her head then. So they did have Dr. Granger. She frowned slightly before thinking of Hermione and how the brunette would act if she knew of her father's predicament. It would still be another hour or so before Hermione would return home, so that gave Jade some time. </p><p>"We will take you to him." One of the men, a taller, bulkier man said as he stepped in front of the man that had the wounded hand. “Once you see he’s alive, you can bring us back and give us the coin. Deal?” </p><p>“Deal.” Jade nodded as the men turned and led her towards the forest. She glanced over her shoulder at the house to make sure that Hermione wasn’t coming back early. One deep breath in through her nose told her that she was still in the village. </p><p>They all stayed silent for the most part of the trip. The men whispered back and forth and Jade continued to watch them as the sunlight began to fade. About a mile away from the village, Jade could smell the scent of burning wood and blood. </p><p>When they neared the campfire, Jade caught the sight of Edward Granger with his hands tied behind his back and kneeling with his head hanging. He was a little bruised up, but he was alive. His bag was sitting near him, instruments and vials spread on the ground. </p><p>“See, he’s alive.” The tall man said as he flourished his arm toward Edward. “If you want him back, bring whatever coin you have in the house.” </p><p>Jade glanced at Edward who seemed to be unconscious, then at the three men. It was just the three of them, it wouldn’t be that hard to get rid of them if she could get them alone again in the forest, now that she knew where Edward was and that he was alive. </p><p>“Someone should go back with her in case she tries to go to the authorities or something.” The tall man spoke to the others as they huddled once more. </p><p>“We could just kill the doc and then kill the girl when she gets back with the coin.” A shorter, fatter man spoke as Jade glanced in their direction. “They’ve both seen our faces. It wouldn’t be wise to let them go.” Of course they didn’t think she heard and she played that she hadn’t as she turned back to Edward. He stirred slightly before opening his one good eye and looking at Jade. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” He rasped as Jade moved towards him, kneeling down and examining his condition. Bruises and a cut on his lip, other than that, he seemed to be in good health. </p><p>This wouldn’t work. Jade couldn’t leave if they were just going to murder Edward when she left, there was no way she could go. She frowned slightly before standing and turning towards the three men. </p><p>“I have a proposition for you.” She said firmly, drawing their attention. “Edward knows the house better than I do. Valuables, money, I don’t know where Hermione keeps those things.” Not a complete lie. “Let him go, and keep me here instead.” </p><p>The tall man’s eyes widened as the other two looked to him to see his reaction. “Why would we keep you? You’re just a friend of hers. The doctor holds more importance.” He moved to stand in front of Jade and she glared up at him. “What’s stopping him from just leaving you out here and calling the authorities?” </p><p>“He wouldn’t do that.” Jade turned to Edward who looked up at her. “He’s a good man. He wouldn’t leave me here, neither would Hermione.” Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the men. “Send him to retrieve the money, or I won’t leave.” She folded her arms over her chest and the tall man glanced back at his colleagues. </p><p>“Ok.” The fat man moved on the tall man’s signal towards Edward and untied his hands. He hoisted the man to his feet and Jade watched as Edward rubbed his wrists. “You got lucky, doc. Go back and get the money, or the girl dies. Got it?” </p><p>“Y-yes.” Edward muttered as he glanced back at Jade as the fat man moved behind her and bound her hands. “I’ll come back, I swear it.” Jade just nodded as she watched Edward hobble off into the forest back towards the village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the short chapter! The next one will be longer :3 Thank you all for reading :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was making it back home after making her last house call. She was getting tired and hungry, usually it didn’t take this long to finish her calls, but Mr. Reuben wanted her to examine a rash on his leg. Luckily, it had just been some poison ivy and not an infectious disease. She sighed softly when her house came into view and a small smile grew on her lips. </p><p>Soon she would be home and warm sitting in front of the fire. But as she neared, she didn’t see the warmth of the fire in the windows, nor did she see Jade’s silhouette in the house. It was possible the wolf was still in the shed, but she didn’t see any movement there either. </p><p>As she unlocked the door, the house was unnaturally silent and Hermione’s brow furrowed as she set her satchel on the table before lighting a candle. Jade had said she would be home when she returned, so where was she?</p><p>“Jade?” She called softly as she lit another candle. “Are you here?” Hermione moved to close the door when it was shoved open and she jumped back with a small squeak to see her battered father in the doorway. “Father?” She rushed to his side, setting the candle on the counter. “What happened to you?” </p><p>“I-” He breathed, stumbling into the house and Hermione shut the door behind him. “The wagon I was with was ambushed on our way back.” Hermione helped her father into a chair and rushed to the sink to get him a cup of water. “Three men, they killed the driver and took me hostage. They asked if I had any family when they found out I was a doctor and…” He bowed his head slightly. “And came to collect a ransom for my life.” </p><p>“What?” Hermione was having a hard time processing everything as she handed her father the water. “How...then how did you get away? Are they coming after you?” Where was Jade? If there were dangerous men after her father, Jade would be incredibly useful right now. </p><p>Edward shook his head as he took the cup of water with a shaky hand and took a long drink. “Your friend...she came when they couldn’t find you.” Hermione gasped softly when she realized which friend her father was referring to. </p><p>“Jade.” Hermione whispered as she glanced back at her father who nodded with closed eyes. “Where is she? What happened to her?” </p><p>“She stayed behind so I could leave.” The brunette’s heart sank as her father looked up at her. “They want me to bring a ransom back for her safe return.” Edward set the cup down on the table and sighed heavily. "B-but I'm sure if I do, they'll kill us both." </p><p>“We need to go back for her.” Hermione wasted no time going to retrieve her bow and hunting knife. She knew that Jade was capable of protecting herself, but regardless of her...superhuman strength, she was still outnumbered. </p><p>“Hermione, we need to get the militia.” Edward said weakly. “I can remember where they’re camped out for the most part. We need numbers before we can go back.” Hermione wasn’t really listening. She slung her bow over her head and her quiver over her shoulder. Her father watched her in a bit of shock. “Hermione, listen to me!” He gently grabbed her arm as she passed and she finally gave him her attention. “We can’t save her by ourselves. These men are dangerous.” </p><p>“I’m not waiting.” Hermione said firmly as she gently pulled out of her father’s grasp. “Go rally the militia if you want, but I’m going to help my friend.” The brunette bent down and gently kissed her father on the top of the head. “I promise, we will come back soon.” </p><p>It was dark now, and even though Hermione was a good tracker, it was still hard to follow her father’s tracks. The only thing that was helping her was that he had a slight limp that made a very drastic drag in the dirt. She couldn’t keep her mind from thinking what could be happening to Jade, or those three men, for that matter. </p><p>Hermione sighed as she went deeper in the forest, the light of the moon being obstructed by the trees which made it a bit harder to follow the tracks. Luckily for her, the fire that was raging about a half a mile in front of her was like a beacon. That had to be where Jade was. As she neared, she crouched low and readied her bow for an attack. As she got closer, she could hear the men talking amongst themselves. </p><p>“We should’ve sent someone with him!” A short, fat man shouted as he paced around the fire. “We shouldn’t have taken her word!” He pointed at Jade who was sitting quietly on the ground with her arms bound behind her back. “He probably went off and gathered some villagers to come after us! We should leave now and cut our losses.” </p><p>“Stop being so paranoid.” Hermione’s jaw clenched when she saw the man she had mended earlier that day. “He will come back, he’s a doctor and this girl is the daughter’s friend. I’m sure they want her at least alive.” His dark eyes moved to Jade who just stared back with a calm expression. </p><p>“You don’t seem concerned, girl.” The tall leader said as he walked towards her. “You were so brave to take the doctor’s place with no regard for your own life.” He knelt down and Hermione began to slowly draw her bow back while she hid behind a tree. “Why would you do such a thing for a friend’s father?” </p><p>“I’m more surprised that you let the doctor go without any regard for your lives.” Jade answered as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. The man laughed as he grabbed Jade by the chin. </p><p>“What could you do?” He asked, amused. “You’re bound here, waiting for someone who might not come back for you. If he doesn’t return, we will go back and take what we want.” </p><p>“I know.” Jade answered as she opened her eyes and Hermione gasped softly when she saw them glowing. The man faltered, falling back with wide eyes and scrambled to his feet. “That’s why I’m going to make sure you can’t go after them again.” </p><p>Hermione watched as Jade easily broke the rope that held her wrists and stood. Her eyes still glowing bright blue as she inhaled slowly through her nose and bared her teeth that were growing large and sharp. The men began to grab their weapons as they stared in awe and fear of the dark haired woman. </p><p>“You should’ve cut your losses.” Jade growled as she flexed her fingers and razor sharp claws extended from her finger tips. The men, terrified by what they were witnessing, dropped their weapons and tried to flee, but Jade was on them with unnatural speed. </p><p>The brunette watched as Jade’s claws tore through the men quickly and a snarl echoed into the night. First the heftier man who...unfortunately wasn’t very fast or used to running. He screamed when Jade’s claws slashed the back of his neck and he fell with a heavy thud. Hermione brought a hand to her mouth when she saw, and heard, blood spray from the deep wounds. </p><p>The tall leader was next. He was tripping through the trees clumsily in his panic and Jade caught him easily, burying her claws into his throat. The last man, the one whose hand Hermione had stitched, tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He turned to face Jade as she walked slowly towards him, blood dripping from her hands as her dangerous blue eyes glared down at him. </p><p>“P-please!” He begged as he bowed his head to the ground at Jade’s feet. “I-I swear! I will leave the doctor and his daughter alone if you let me go! You’ll never see my face again, I swear it!” </p><p>Jade growled before reaching down and grabbing the man by his neck before hoisting him into the air. The man whimpered as he looked down at Jade and clutched at her arm. “Wh-what are you?” Jade just narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth.</p><p>“You are right, I will never see your face again.” With a harsh clench of her hand, the man’s neck made an audible snap and his body went limp. Jade dropped his body then and sighed before rolling her shoulders, letting her claws recede and Hermione moved from her hiding spot slowly. When Jade looked at the brunette, the last of the glow in her eyes faded and she made her way towards the shorter woman. “I didn’t think you’d get here so fast.” </p><p>“Are you all right?” Hermione asked quietly and Jade’s eyes widened slightly when Hermione gently grabbed her by the shoulders. “You’re not hurt?” </p><p>“N-no, I’m fine.” The wolf answered as she glanced at the shorter woman and saw the bow. “You came ready to fight, weren’t you?” </p><p>The brunette sighed as she shook her head slightly and glanced at the bodies lying on the ground. Seeing dead bodies wasn’t anything new to her, but hearing the ugly sounds from Jade’s claws as they tore so easily through flesh was something new. The gaping wounds were jagged and deep when Jade had seemed to put in very little effort. Sometimes Hermione forgot how strong the wolf really was. </p><p>“I was worried about you.” Hermione admitted finally as she tore her eyes away from the bodies and glanced up at Jade. “Thank you for rescuing my father.” She turned then, determined to hide the warmth that was growing in her cheeks. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Jade answered as Hermione began walking back towards the village. “I, uh, I was just trying to keep you safe. Your father being held captive was just a coincidence.” </p><p>A small smile grew on the brunette’s lips as she continued to walk, though she wouldn't let Jade know that the thought of being protected made her the slightest bit happy. So they made the rest of the trek in silence before the village came into view again. Hermione sighed heavily when she saw a few people with torches standing outside her home. </p><p>"Should I be worried?" Jade asked as she stood behind Hermione who had stopped when they neared the house. </p><p>Torches were something Jade recognized as a negative sign when she'd see them in the forest. It usually meant hunters, destruction, and more than one human. All things her wolf would register as threats. Even now after living in the village for this short amount of time, she still found the sight of men with torches a bit unnerving.</p><p>Jade blinked as Hermione stayed silent and started marching towards the house. The wolf swallowed and followed her, keeping her eyes trained on the villagers holding rifles and bows. She inhaled slowly when they reached the house and saw Edward in the doorway speaking to the men. </p><p>“We need to head into the forest!” Edward said firmly as he held his side. “Please, Hermione could be in danger.” </p><p>“I’m actually fine.” Hermione said and everyone turned to look at her and Jade. “Sorry everyone, the...situation has been taken care of. You can all go home.” The men all looked at one another, then at Edward before turning and heading back towards the village. </p><p>“Hermione!” Edward moved towards his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I was so worried. Are you hurt?” Jade stood back awkwardly as Edward doted over his daughter, only satisfied when Hermione repeatedly assured him she was not injured. </p><p>“I’m fine, truly.” Hermione said as she stepped out of her father’s embrace and back towards Jade. “Jade saved me.” Jade tensed slightly as she glanced down at Hermione and then back to Edward. That wasn’t true. Jade had only saved herself and made sure the men didn’t have the capability to hurt Hermione or Edward again. </p><p>“Thank you!” Edward moved forward and pulled Jade into a tight embrace. The wolf’s eyes widened and she stayed stiff, glancing at Hermione who just smiled at her. Jade gently raised her hand and patted Edward’s back before he pulled away and held her by the shoulders. “Thank you for saving my daughter, and myself. I owe you my life.” </p><p>“Really it wasn’t any-”</p><p>“Actually, Jade has been staying with me while you’ve been away.” Hermione interjected and Jade glanced at her again, as did her father. “She needs somewhere to stay. She has been contributing and-”</p><p>“Of course she can stay with us.” Edward smiled as she patted Jade on the shoulder and then headed back into the house. Jade’s eyebrows raised as she glanced at Hermione and the brunette smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “Now, come inside. I think I may need you to check my ribs, Hermione.” </p><p>“I guess this situation worked out for all of us.” Hermione said as she passed Jade and gently touched her arm before walking into the house with Jade in tow. </p><p>“That was very clever of you.” Jade said quietly as she shut the door and watched as Edward made his way towards his office. </p><p>“I’ve been told I’m very clever.” Hermione grinned before following her father. “Welcome home, Jade.” </p><p>Jade watched Hermione go to tend to her father, still in a bit of shock at how Hermione had manipulated that situation. She sighed softly, turning the deadbolt on the door before making her way into the living room to start a fire in the fireplace. </p><p>Home.</p><p>It was an odd thought for her home to be this house, this building in a village full of humans. She frowned slightly as she piled kindling under the logs and brought a candle to start a fire. Never in a thousand years did she think she’d ever be living among humans because she was exiled by her own father. </p><p>As the fire jumped to life, Jade sat back and watched the flames dance and grow. She blinked, taking in the warmth on her face before closing her eyes. It reminded her of sitting around the campfire at the den, eating and conversing with her family. She focused on the crackling of the fire and she could almost hear her pack mates boasting and laughing. </p><p>“Jade.” The wolf jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Hermione. “Are you all right?” </p><p>Jade looked away, leaning forward to close the grate to the fireplace as Hermione sat down next to her. She was painfully aware of how close Hermione was, and that the brunette was staring at her. Her blue eyes flitted towards Hermione as the shorter woman tilted her head slightly. </p><p>“I’m ok.” Jade answered finally, glancing down at her hands in her lap and noticing the blood on her fingers. Her eyebrows raised slightly before wiping them on her pants, though it did nothing. How had she not noticed earlier? “Just thinking.” </p><p>“What about?” Humans were very nosy. Jade rolled her eyes slightly before turning to look at Hermione. </p><p>“I’m just...trying to process this being my home now.” She answered truthfully. "Admittedly, I do enjoy the house and being sheltered from the elements. And…" Jade wasn’t sure how to say this...or really describe how she was feeling in general. “I, uh,” The wolf cleared her throat before making sure she was looking in the opposite direction of the brunette. “I do enjoy being in your company.” </p><p>Hermione giggled softly before leaning to the side and resting her head against Jade’s shoulder. The wolf was still staring at the opposite wall. She wasn’t used to conveying feelings to anyone. Once her mother had passed, well, she had learned it was easier to keep her feelings and thoughts to herself instead of trying to speak to her father about the grief she was experiencing. So instead of attempting to speak to Hermione about this...attachment she was feeling, she just cleared her throat and scooted a little closer to the brunette, enjoying the closeness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Backbone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait everyone! Work and life has been crazy, but due to that fact, you get an extra long chapter :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness had been filling Jade's dreams recently. Ever since Edward had returned home, she had taken to sleeping on the sofa, waking up periodically to stoke the fire and keep the house warm. Not that the sofa wasn't comfortable, but in all her life she had never slept so far from another person. </p><p>Her pack has always been close by, their steady breaths and snores a comfort when the night got silent. The only reprieve she had in the house was the crackling of the fire to help her drift to sleep. It was clear she had grown accustomed to sleeping next to Hermione and the absence made her feel colder than normal.</p><p>This particular night she has jolted awake from a dream she couldn't remember and the sense of dread crawling up her spine. The wind was whipping wildly against the house and the wolf hopped up to throw two logs on the shrinking flames. It had been a long time since Jade had dealt with bad dreams, but back then she had someone to talk to about them. </p><p>Her blue eyes glanced towards Hermione's door that was slightly ajar. Creeping into her room in the middle of the night probably wasn't a good idea. Even though just being closer to the brunette would bring her some comfort,  Jade didn't want to cross any boundaries, especially with Edward just down the hall. </p><p>So instead, she grabbed her jacket that was hanging from the wall and quietly unlocked the door before slipping out. It was cold out, even for her as she wrapped her jacked tightly around her shoulders. Though to be fair she was only wearing her night shirt. Human clothes really didn't seem to protect them all that much from the elements. Regardless, her body soon adjusted to the chill and she exhaled slowly to see her breath condense in front of her. The sky was clear and full of stars as Jade's eyes wandered upward. She inhaled slowly, letting the wind wrap around as she took in the feeling of freedom. </p><p>When she opened them again, she found her vision clearer and her gaze drawn to the forest, toward her home. A slight ache filled her chest as she turned away and walked towards the storage shed. She passed it and headed toward the forest where she hunted. Her arms slipped out of her coat as she started to jog, letting her shift take over as she reached the treeline.  </p><p>The moon was illuminating the ground through the empty branches above her and she fell on all fours as white fur began to cover her body. She galloped through the trees, savoring the feel of the wind against her face and the ground beneath her paws. It had been too long since she'd shifted last. </p><p>The deeper she ventured into the forest, the colder the air got around her and the faster she ran. She finally skidded to a halt when she came to a clearing with a large pond that was being fed by a mountain stream. Jade couldn't stop the howl building in her chest as she threw her head back and released the elated call into the night. It echoed off the trees and deeper into the forest. </p><p>The call was nothing more than to express her happiness at being a wolf. There was no other reason behind it, so as she lowered her head to drink, she didn't expect to hear a call back. Her ears twitched, the voice sounding closer than she expected. </p><p>x--x</p><p>Hermione laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Four days had passed since her father returned home and three nights that Hermione had been sleeping by herself. She didn’t realize, or prepare for the feeling of having the bed to herself in almost a month. The loss of warmth was one thing, but there was almost a physical feeling of loss for the brunette. She huffed slightly before she rolled over to stare at her door. </p><p>Her eyes caught the dancing shadows that the fire was casting on the wall in the living area, where Jade was staying on the sofa. The thought of asking the other woman to come back to her room after her father went to sleep was tempting, but at the same time...extremely embarrassing. Hermione sighed softly as she pulled her blanket up to her chin. </p><p>Usually watching the shadows helped Hermione get to sleep, but she noticed a larger shadow move across the wall and then she heard the door open and close. She sat up, curious as she peeked out her window to see Jade walk past. Her brow furrowed as she quietly got out of bed and wrapped her heavy coat around her shoulders. She tiptoed out of her room before slowly opening the door and stepping out into the cold night air. </p><p>Jade had reached the tree line to forest behind the storage shed when Hermione shut the door to the house. She jogged to try and catch up to the wolf. Even though the moon was full, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust when she entered the forest. She weaved through the trees and brush, Jade just barely in her line of sight before stepping on something softer than the ground. Hermione stopped to crouch down and pick up Jade’s coat. </p><p>A howl sang through the air then and Hermione’s head shot up in the direction she had heard it from. Her inhaled slowly before draping Jade’s coat over her shoulder and running deeper into the forest. Hermione hadn’t heard Jade’s howl enough to know if it was hers or not. Now that she knew what existed in the forest, she wouldn’t be surprised if there were other packs of wolves and she was worried that Jade might come in contact with them. Or worse, run into her father. </p><p>Hermione could see her breath in clouds in the cold air as she ran faster, the sound of running water making it to her ears as the brush started to clear. She stopped short of the small clearing when she caught sight of the shimmering white wolf standing next to a small body of water. The brunette wasn’t used to seeing Jade as a wolf, and every time it left her in awe at how utterly large she was compared to normal wolves, or other large animals for that matter. </p><p>She was about to step forward when she heard another howl echo into the night and Jade lifted her head in the direction of the noise. Another wolf. Could it be one of Jade’s pack members? Hermione moved slightly so she was hiding behind a large tree as she watched Jade’s ears move back and forth, taking in the sounds of the forest before she crouched down and the hairs on her neck raised. </p><p>A low growl vibrated in the wolf’s throat as the brush began to move on the far side of the clearing. Hermione peeked out from behind the tree, her eyes widening when she saw a sandy colored wolf appear in the moonlight with glowing green eyes. She blinked a few times, making sure that she wasn’t just seeing things. </p><p>Jade, on the other hand, hadn’t let her guard down, so Hermione assumed she didn’t know this wolf. She watched as the other wolf’s ears flicked forward and it lowered its head as it started moving slowly towards Jade. Hermione’s nails gently dug into the bark of the tree as she watched Jade bare her teeth and the other wolf paused for a moment, its ears tilting back. </p><p>Hermione watched quietly as the wolves stood off with one another, Jade clearly more defensive than the other who just looked...curious. The brunette moved from around the tree to get a better look and the sand colored wolf lifted its head, looking in Hermione’s direction. </p><p>Its eyes narrowed as it lowered itself to the ground and bared its teeth with a snarl. Jade glanced over at Hermione, her eyes widening a bit before she barked at the other wolf and moved to block the its path to the brunette. Hermione gasped softly as the tension grew in the air and she could see the muscles in Jade’s shoulders flex as she snarled again. The green eyes of the other wolf never left Hermione as the brunette stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards them slowly, making sure to stay behind Jade the whole time. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you.” She said quietly and that seemed to make the wolf angrier as it growled and snapped its jaws. Jade roared loudly as the other wolf flinched before taking one last glare at Hermione and running back into the forest. </p><p>Jade visibly relaxed as her ears flicked forward while the other wolf fled before turning towards the brunette and Hermione couldn’t help holding her breath. She knew that Jade had control when in her wolf form, but she still couldn’t help her instincts to flee with such a large, carnivorous animal in front of her. </p><p>So she stayed still as Jade walked forward, examining Hermione carefully with her glowing blue eyes. She exhaled slowly before Jade sat down in front of her. </p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Jade asked as she tilted her head slightly and Hermione inhaled slowly to replenish her lungs. “It’s dangerous.” </p><p>“I heard you leave.” Hermione answered as she leaned over and looked past Jade to where the other wolf had disappeared into the forest. “Did you recognize that wolf?”</p><p>“No,” Jade answered as she glanced over her shoulder to where Hermione was looking. “I didn’t even know that wolves lived in this territory. As far as I knew, this region was unclaimed.” Her ears shifted back and forth before her glowing blue gaze fell on the brunette once more. “We should head back.” Jade lowered her head and gently nudged Hermione with her muzzle back towards the village. “Your temperature is steadily dropping.” </p><p>Hermione inadvertently pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders before remembering that she was holding Jade’s coat. Not that the wolf really needed it right now. She was about to say something, until she noticed white fur wafting gently on the chilled breeze and Hermione looked up to see Jade standing there in just her night shirt. The moonlight was illuminating her eyes still and Hermione held her breath at the sight. </p><p>Admittedly, she missed being close to Jade more than she realized she would and her feelings were becoming achingly evident as she watched the taller woman walk towards her. Hermione cleared her throat when Jade reached her and she held out the heavy coat. </p><p>“Thank you.” Jade breathed as she put the coat back on and Hermione could see steam rolling from whatever skin was exposed to the cold. “Come on.” The taller woman moved to the brunette and gently put a hand on her lower back to usher her towards the village. “I didn’t sense anything malicious from that wolf, but she could have a pack.” </p><p>Hermione just nodded as she let Jade guide her back into the forest, but her mind was racing. There were other wolves in the forest, wolves that Jade didn’t know or recognize and it worried her. Not only because they could pose a threat to the village, but it could also mean another pack for Jade to join. Hermione’s brow furrowed slightly as she walked through the forest with her gaze glued to the ground. </p><p>Jade glanced down at the brunette and noticed how hard she was focusing on walking. She tilted her head slightly and moved her hand up to gently rest on Hermione’s shoulder, which effectively brought the shorter woman out of her thoughts. Hermione looked up at Jade who was watching her curiously. </p><p>“Are you all right, Hermione?” Jade asked softly as she let her hand continue to rest on the brunette’s shoulder. Hermione tried not to focus on the warmth on her shoulder or the pull that seemed to be drawing her closer to Jade as they walked. </p><p>“I’m just...thinking about that other wolf.” She answered honestly as she tore her gaze from dimly lit blue eyes to focus on the ground once again. “Do you think she could be a problem?” </p><p>“I can’t be sure.” Jade answered as she focused her gaze on the distant glow of the village in the distance. “She didn’t say anything to me and didn’t really seem bothered by my posturing.” She glanced back down at Hermione. “And she didn’t seem extremely bothered by you either. At least not bothered enough to make an attempt to attack you.” </p><p>That was true. The wolf had looked at her and reacted, but in terms of running into wolves, she came out alive. She wondered if she was a wolf like Jade at all. Perhaps it could’ve been just a large, normal wolf. But really what were the chances of that? </p><p>Jade knew of other packs in the region, but not in the territory they were in. Most of the wolf packs tended to stay near the mountain where the forest was thick and game was plentiful. Perhaps that other wolf was alone and was just used to the humans being in the forest. </p><p>As they neared Hermione’s home, Jade felt the temperature and humidity drop. She glanced up at the clear sky, stars twinkling brightly against the black veil. Winter was officially here and Jade wondered for a moment if her pack had gathered enough provisions to last them through the season. </p><p>Subconsciously, Jade pulled Hermione a bit closer to her, a habit she’d picked up as the weather began to grow colder. It was nice, to say the least. It had been a while since she’d had Hermione this close since Edward had returned home and Jade didn’t realize she had been missing it. She felt the brunette tense slightly under her arm and Jade stopped walking, letting Hermione take a step or two ahead of her. </p><p>“Hermione,” Jade called gently and the shorter woman stopped before turning towards the wolf. “Has something...changed between us?” She genuinely was curious. Something had changed with both of them, but she wasn’t sure if Hermione had realized it yet. Not to mention Jade wasn’t sure how to go about trying to talk to the woman about anything. </p><p>Hermione's lips parted slightly when Jade asked her question. There was a confused, almost troubled look on Jade’s face as a cloud passed in front of the moon, causing it to get a bit darker. Jade’s eyes were still glowing dimly in the darkness and Hermione swallowed as she averted her gaze. </p><p>“Jade, I-” Hermione started before taking a step towards the wolf. “I think that something is changing, but I’m not exactly sure what yet.” She shook her head slightly before looking up at Jade. It wasn’t a complete lie. She wasn’t sure how to process the feelings she was experiencing. “I’m still trying to sort things out.” </p><p>The wolf nodded silently. Again, she wasn’t sure how to talk about her feelings, not to mention she wasn’t sure of what these feelings actually meant. She cared about Hermione, cared about her safety and enjoyed being close to her, but isn’t that how friends felt? </p><p>Jade had only had romantic feelings for someone when she was younger, and it was one sided. She’d never told the person how she felt. From a young age she’d been promised to the daughter of another pack alpha that lived on the other side of the mountain. They’d met a few times in their youth, but Jade never acquired feelings or anything towards the other wolf. So she wasn’t exactly sure how to put into words how Hermione made her feel. Should she even tell her?</p><p>“Hermione,” Jade stepped forward so she was closer to the woman. “You know you can talk to me about anything.” It had been a while since Jade had been able to be close to Hermione like this and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching forward, gently taking the brunette’s hand in her own. </p><p>Hermione inhaled slowly, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from Jade’s hand. She sighed before gently squeezing the wolf’s hand. “Can we...talk about this tomorrow?” She asked quietly, the dropping temperature causing her to shiver. Hermione wasn’t sure what else to say. Being confronted with change by the person who had changed her life was a bit overwhelming. </p><p>“Of course.” Jade answered with a nod as Hermione squeezed her hand again and turned to make her way back to the cabin. The wolf sighed softly as she watched the brunette and tensed, feeling the hair on the back of her neck raise. She turned to look back to the forest and tensed when she saw a woman standing back in the trees with dark blonde hair. Their eyes locked and Jade inhaled slowly as the woman’s green eyes began to glow in the darkness.</p><p>Jade blinked before the woman turned and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. This was a bit concerning as she continued to stare into the forest. Another pack of wolves could be bad news for her, especially since that wolf was bold enough to follow them so close to the village. The wolf sighed before turning away and making her way back into the cabin for the night. </p><p>x--x</p><p>The next morning, Jade found herself far more exhausted than normal. She had slept shortly after returning back to the cabin, but her sleep hadn’t been restful. Edward had left early in the morning before the sun even rose to make his rounds in the village before opening the house to walk-in appointments. Ever since he’d left, Jade had been awake and thinking about the wolf she’d met in the forest. </p><p>After washing her face, she dressed and stepped outside to chop wood for the house. When she did, she glanced up at the grey sky and blinked when she noticed snowflakes falling lazily through the air. She sighed softly, seeing her breath as it left her lungs and continued on with her morning chores. Her eyes glanced to the forest every few moments, wondering if the wolf was watching her in the distance. </p><p>With an armful of wood, she made her way back into the cabin to see Hermione already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Jade glanced at her before moving into the living room to pile the wood next to the fireplace. After throwing another log on the fire, Jade moved into the dining area and sat at the table.  </p><p>“Good morning.” Hermione greeted as she set a plate of food in front of the wolf. “How did you sleep?” </p><p>“Not well.” Jade admitted with a sigh as she began to pick at the food with her fork. “I haven’t been sleeping well for a few nights now.” She was being honest. Mainly for the fact that Jade hadn’t quite figured out how to filter herself when she spoke to people. “I can’t really be sure as to why.” That was more a white lie. “How did you sleep?” </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure if she should be honest. Because in all honesty, she wasn’t sleeping well because she didn’t have a never ending well of warmth next to her anymore. She sighed as she got a plate ready for herself and sat down at the table. </p><p>Jade wasn’t blind to the changes in Hermione’s body language, or lack of communication the past few days. She noticed that the brunette wasn’t as inquisitive as she used to be ever since her father had come home. In fact, she’d almost become timid around Jade now. And the wolf wanted to know why just so they could get back to the way things had been to return to their comfortable cohabitation. </p><p>“I’ve been sleeping well enough.” Hermione answered softly as she began to eat. “A bit colder than I remember.” She glanced up at Jade who was watching her carefully and the brunette felt her cheeks warm slightly. “W-what are your plans for the day?” </p><p>“I have some hides to tan.” Jade answered as she ate her breakfast. “It shouldn’t take me too long. I planned on going into the forest to forage. I see we’re running low on some herbs that we won’t be able to find once the ground freezes over.”</p><p>Admittedly, Hermione was enjoying having Jade around for the perks the wolf added to hunting and gathering. Her superhuman olfactory sense was extremely useful when looking for herbs and berries in the forest, not to mention when they were looking for game that seemed to be scarce in the colder months. Being a doctor, Hermione’s father was really benefiting when he needed to restock on certain medicinal plants.</p><p>Jade glanced at Hermione who was doing an exceptional job at avoiding eye contact. The wolf sighed softly as she set her fork down and folded her hands under her chin. “You said we could talk about things today.” She said calmly, which seemed to finally catch Hermione’s attention. “I don’t want to pressure you, but I feel the sooner we can get this conversation out of the way, the sooner we can stop this...awkwardness between us.” </p><p>Hermione sighed, Jade was never one to dance around a subject lately. Though, to be fair, up until recently things had been very open between the two of them. Regardless of the fact that Edward being home made it hard to spend any time alone with one another. The brunette fidgeted slightly, pushing around a piece of sausage on her plate as she felt Jade’s gaze continue to stay trained on her. </p><p>“I, uhm,” Hermione wasn’t used to avoiding anyone. Well, anyone other than Ronald and she usually had to be very blunt with him. “I’m sorry, Jade, but I have to meet my father in town.” Jade sighed as Hermione shoved some food in her mouth quickly and grabbed her coat. “I-I’ll be back in a few hours and we can talk then, ok?” </p><p>Jade just nodded as she continued to eat and Hermione left. This was a strange situation for the wolf. Not only was she developing feelings for Hermione, she didn’t know how to be...sensitive about this particular subject. It was very frustrating for her. Being with her own kind made things like this easier because they could sense each other’s emotions. From Jade’s perspective, she seemed a bit in between being anxious and terrified. </p><p>The wolf shook her head as she finished her breakfast and took hers, and Hermione’s, dishes to the sink and cleaned them. She grabbed her coat from the rack next to the door and went outside, taking in the crisp, cold air into her lungs. Winter was one of her favorite seasons, mainly for the lack of humidity and heat. </p><p>There was a light layer of snow on the ground and it was still falling slowly from the sky as Jade made her way into the storage shed. There was an abundance of dried meat, thanks to Jade, and a few herbs hanging from the ceiling to dry out as well. One table in the corner was piled high with leather that was ready to be sold and a few hides that Mrs. Burbage had asked for to make into heavy, winter clothes. </p><p>Jade went to the barrel where she had other hides soaking before pulling them out and stretching them on the racks. To her, it wasn’t particularly hard work, but it was tedious. It was a lot of waiting and stretching hides to make sure they didn’t shrink. Luckily for her, she didn’t need to do too much since Mrs. Burbage and the blacksmith in the village were her two main customers. </p><p>Focusing on work at least gave her a moment free of wondering what Hermione was thinking or feeling. Or at least kept her from thinking about it every few minutes. An hour or so passed before Jade heard something from outside of the shed. Her ears perked as she finished stretching a hide over a tanning rack and dried her hands. She thought maybe Hermione and Edward were back already. So when she opened the door to leave, she wasn’t expecting the scent of the wolf she’d encountered the night before. </p><p>Her eyes closed as she inhaled slowly, the other wolf’s scent printing a memory in her mind. When she opened them again, she could see the trail where the wolf had wandered a bit too close to the shed and Jade tensed. This wolf was bold, or stupid, she couldn’t really tell. Before she knew it, Jade was following the trail back toward the forest where she’d seen the woman standing at the treeline. </p><p>Blue eyes blinked when she reached the trees and saw the woman standing there again, waiting for her. Jade furrowed her brow as she tilted her head a bit and the woman moved fully from behind a tree. The woman looked curious, or confused, maybe a little both as Jade stared at her. They were maybe twenty feet apart, but to Jade it felt farther. </p><p>“You’re living with the humans.” Jade inhaled when the woman spoke and tilted her head. “Why?” </p><p>Jade was a bit hesitant to answer. She wasn’t ready for the other wolf to be so forward. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at the other woman who continued to look at her with an innocent (odd) confusion.</p><p>“Why are you living with the humans?” The blonde asked again when Jade had remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. “Are you an omega? Do you have a pack?” </p><p>“No.” Jade answered finally, taking in the reality of saying it out loud. She didn’t have a pack. Not anymore, at least. “And I’m...living with humans because I have nowhere else to go.” She relaxed slightly before moving towards the other wolf. “Where is your pack?” </p><p>“I don’t have one.” The woman answered as she watched Jade circle her slowly. “It’s just my brother and I. We have lived in this forest since we were children and you and your...human, have been hunting our game.” </p><p>Blue eyes narrowed as Jade stopped circling the woman and faced her. “I didn’t know a packless pair of wolves was even living here.” Jade answered firmly. Her dominant wolf showing itself now that she knew a pair of omegas were claiming this territory. “What’s your name?”</p><p>The blonde seemed to hesitate for a moment before Jade heard a rustling in the snow behind her. “Cale.” The wolf answered finally as the scent of another, younger, wolf wafted into her nose. “My brother’s name is Colin.” </p><p>A small, almost identical sand colored wolf with yellow glowing eyes appeared behind Jade. Its teeth were bared as the taller woman turned to look at him. He was maybe Jackson’s size, so they were probably around the same age. He was acting aggressive and Jade narrowed her eyes and showed her teeth to the young wolf who faltered slightly when her eyes flashed dangerously. </p><p>The young wolf back stepped, his ears laying back on his head as he averted his gaze. Jade’s instincts told her to advance to make sure that this lesser wolf knew his place, but in an instant, Cale was standing in front of her with a dangerous glint in her green eyes. They glared at each other for a moment before Cale looked away and Jade backed off. </p><p>“It’s dangerous for two omegas to be out here without a pack.” Jade said as she continued to glare at the pair. “Even more so if they don’t know how to properly corner their prey.” Her eyes shifted to the younger wolf who cowered behind his sister. “Where is your pack?” </p><p>Cale looked down at her brother who remained in his wolf form before sighing heavily. “Our pack moved on…” She paused before looking back at Jade. “Without us.” </p><p>This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence among packs. Weaker members, or members that couldn’t contribute to the pack were left behind if the pack was on the move. Jade sighed as she folded her arms over her chest and looked at the young wolves. It wasn’t her responsibility to worry about other omega wolves, she had her own problems to worry about. </p><p>"I see." Cale had to be close to her age, if not a bit younger, and her brother was still a juvenile from what Jade could tell. “Well, good luck.” Jade said as she turned on her heel and started heading back towards the village. </p><p>“Wait!” Jade groaned softly when she heard the other wolf call to her. “We...we could use some help.” The dark haired woman glanced over her shoulder at Cale and her brother. It really wasn’t any of her business what happened to these two and honestly, Jade didn’t want to take on the responsibility of having to worry about them. “Please.” </p><p>“What makes you think that I can even help you?” Jade asked as she turned to face them again. “I don’t have a pack of my own either, the problem with omega wolves is that there is no alpha to lead them.” </p><p>“But you’re strong, I can tell.” Cale pushed as she took a step forward. “I know you can help us. At the very least can you help us hunt?” </p><p>Jade groaned loudly as she ran a hand over her face. “How do you not know how to hunt?” Hunting was instinctual, every wolf, every predator knew how to hunt and would adapt to the learning curves. How did these wolves not know how to hunt?</p><p>“How can you expect us to hunt without a pack?” Cale pressed as she raised her arms and shrugged her shoulders. “You know lone wolves have a hard time without others to help.” </p><p>Jade didn’t have time for this. She glanced at the wolves and sighed, shaking her head. “There’s a lot of prey off to the north.” She turned then and started walking back towards the village. “Enough for even two defective wolves to get something.” </p><p>This wasn’t her problem. Omegas were not her problem and she didn’t want to make it her problem. From what she knew, a pack of wolves hadn’t occupied this territory since the humans had moved in and separated the valley, but judging by the youth of the two she’d just met, there must’ve been a small pack there within the past couple years at the very least. </p><p>“You’re going back to the humans?” Cale asked as she took a few steps after Jade. “Why? They’re basically useless. They can’t even hunt without alerting the entire forest.” </p><p>“<em>You</em> two can’t hunt properly.” Jade retaliated as she looked over her shoulder. “Besides, I have someone to look after. I don't have time to babysit.” </p><p>x--x</p><p>Hermione was having a hard time focusing while she was assisting her father with his house calls. Not only did he need her to do some of the more physical examinations because of his healing ribs, but Hermione offered a fresh pair of eyes in case he overlooked something. But in this state of mind, she didn’t know if she was much use to her father. </p><p>Around noon, they both went to the tavern for lunch and Edward groaned softly as he carefully sat down in the booth. “I think old age is catching up with me.” He chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It’s just your healing ribs, father.” Hermione said firmly. “You know the bruising makes it harder for you to breathe. Once they’re healed you’ll be right as rain.” </p><p>Edward chuckled, causing him to wince and grab his side. “You’re becoming quite a good doctor, Hermione.” He reached over and gently patted her on the shoulder. “I’m very proud of how you held down the fort while I was gone.” </p><p>“Afternoon you two!” Ginny greeted with a bright smile as Edward returned it and Hermione waved. “What can I get ya?” </p><p>“The lunch special for me.” Edward answered. “And an ale, please.” </p><p>“And you, ‘Mione?” </p><p>“Just some soup and bread, Gin.” Hermione replied as Ginny just nodded and went off towards the bar. The father and daughter sat quietly for a moment before Hermione finally spoke. “Father, can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Of course, Hermione.” Edward smiled. “What is it?” </p><p>“I...think I have feelings for someone.” Hermione admitted, fidgeting with her hands as her father tilted his head. “I-I don’t know how to tell them. I get really anxious and I can’t seem to convey my thoughts well when I try.” </p><p>Edward chuckled as he watched his daughter fidget and blush. This was new to him, but he had been expecting it for some time now. Even though Hermione’s mother had passed away when she was young, he had tried his best to learn from her. As a father, he was conflicted with the idea of Hermione having feelings for anyone, as a doctor and an adult, he knew that this time was bound to come. </p><p>“Well first things first.” Edward said gently as he rested back against his seat. “Does this someone return your feelings?” </p><p>“I-” The brunette paused and looked down at her hands. “I’m not really sure. They’ve tried to talk to me, but I keep avoiding them.” </p><p>“Oh, well,” Her father hummed as he scratched his head. “I’m almost positive that young Mr. Weasley returns your feelings.” </p><p>“What?!” Hermione squeaked as her eyes went wide and her father laughed. </p><p>“That’s who you have feelings for, right?” Edward asked with a lifted eyebrow. “At least, he’s the only one I can think of that you avoid like the plague.” </p><p>Hermione groaned loudly as she dropped her head in her hands. “No, father...no.” She replied and Edward chuckled. “I do not have any romantic feelings for Ronald.” The brunette gave her father a stern look. He was getting too much entertainment out of this. </p><p>“Well, Hermione.” Edward continued as he cleared his throat. “The first step is to just be honest with this person. Let them know how you’re feeling and allow them time to respond. I wouldn’t be surprised that they feel the same way.” </p><p>“I wish it was as easy as you say.” Hermione sighed as Ginny returned with their food. “I’ve...never been so nervous around someone before and as you know, I’ve never had romantic feelings for anyone before. I don’t really know how to process them.” </p><p>“You’re a lot like me, Hermione.” Edward said as he took a sip of his ale. “Your mother took the lead in our relationship. She was very blunt with most things and confessed to me before I had the guts to confess to her. You have a lot of your mother in you as well, with most things you’re fearless.” He smiled calmly at Hermione who was stirring her spoon in her soup lazily.</p><p>Hermione sighed softly as she took her piece of bread and dipped it into her soup. “Thanks, father.” She said quietly as he nodded and started to eat. “I will do my best to tell them soon.” </p><p>“That’s for the best.” Her father said quietly as he ate. “If you take too long they might find someone else.” </p><p>Hermione looked at her father with a bit of surprise. She hadn’t thought about that before. Jade could find someone else to be with if Hermione avoided her any longer, but then again, Jade didn’t like hanging out with other humans other than Hermione. </p><p>“But there’s that wolf.” The brunette murmured to herself, recalling that Jade had referred to the wolf the previous night as a she. </p><p>Hermione and her father ate lunch in relative silence from then on. They talked a bit about their patients and future treatment, and then Edward paid for the meal. He and Hermione left shortly after and the brunette shuddered as the cold breeze caressed her face. </p><p>“I’m going to head to the shop to see if I can buy a new winter coat.” Edward said as he offered his medical bag to his daughter. “I’ll see you at home soon?” </p><p>“Yes, father.” Hermione smiled as they parted ways and she headed home. She couldn’t stop thinking about how to approach Jade on this subject. Did Jade have feelings for her? The wolf must’ve caught on to how different their interactions had been or else she wouldn’t have asked to speak with her. </p><p>A heavy sigh escaped the brunette’s lungs as she saw her home come into view. She made her way to the front door until she looked towards the storage shed. It didn’t look like Jade was in there, but as she went to unlock the door, she saw the wolf coming out of the forest. Hermione paused for a moment before unlocking the door and entering. The house was cold and she was quick to light a few candles before getting a fire going in the fireplace. </p><p>“Hermione.” The brunette jumped slightly as she tried to light the fire. She hadn’t expected Jade to get here so fast, but she must’ve seen her enter the house. “How was your morning?” Jade moved to help the brunette start the fire before sitting down on the couch with a soft sigh. </p><p>“It was busy.” Hermione answered as she stood and removed her coat, hanging it over the chair in the living room. “I was more so assisting my father than anything. How about you?” </p><p>Jade sighed before combing her fingers through her hair. “That wolf came looking for me.” She said and Hermione paused. “She has a brother and they asked me for help. I think she had the intention of forming a pack.” </p><p>“She doesn’t have one?” Hermione asked softly, moving to sit next to Jade with a bit of space between them. </p><p>“They were left behind, I think.” Jade continued as she stared into the fire. “Her brother is young, I’m assuming they couldn’t keep up with their pack.” Hermione just hummed as she clasped her hands together and swallowed hard. She was nervous, and she was sure Jade could tell. “Are you comfortable to talk now, Hermione?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve as she sat next to Jade on the couch. She couldn’t remember when she'd been this nervous before. Her eyes glanced to the wolf who was watching her calmly, waiting for her to say something. How should she even start?</p><p>“You’re nervous.” Jade said calmly as Hermione jumped and looked at the wolf. “I don’t want you to be.” She reached over and gently put her hand over Hermione’s. “I want you to feel comfortable speaking with me.” </p><p>“I usually am.” Hermione placed her hand over Jade’s and sighed. “I’m just...I’m not sure how to start. I’ve never had a problem articulating my thoughts before.” The brunette shook her head and groaned softly. She glanced up and looked into Jade’s blue eyes and gently bit her bottom lip. “Jade, I…” She paused for a moment, her heartbeat increasing slightly and she swallowed hard. “I have feelings for you.” </p><p>Jade tilted her head a bit and continued to stare at Hermione. “What sort of feelings?” Hermione blinked a bit as she felt heat rising up in her neck to her face. “I’m not quite accustomed to all of your human terminology. For me, feelings is word that can describe a range of different emotions so I’m afraid you’ll have to be specific.” </p><p>Hermione inhaled slowly and exhaled again. “Right, well I have strong feelings of affection towards you.” Jade sighed softly. </p><p>Of course she wanted to make sure whatever Hermione was going to tell her coincided with her own feelings. Now that she knew, it wouldn’t be difficult to let the brunette know she felt the same. And surprisingly, Hermione confessing gave Jade a very welcome feeling of relief. </p><p>“Romantically?” Jade asked, she had to be sure, and Hermione nodded, blushing furiously. The wolf nodded and Hermione waited anxiously for her to say something else. “Even knowing that I’m not entirely human?” </p><p>“That actually may have made me like you more.” The brunette answered with a small chuckle. “Also because I’m pretty sure that fact makes you unnaturally attractive.” Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked at Jade who was grinning and, if possible, her cheeks burned hotter. The brunette shot her hand out and covered Jade’s face. “Please don’t look at me right now. I’m not used to confessing any sort of feeling to anyone.” </p><p>“You can’t be perfect at everything.” Jade said as she gently grabbed Hermione’s hand and lowered it. “I find this side of you very endearing.” She leaned forward and gently touched her forehead to Hermione’s. “I feel the same.” Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness and warmth that Jade was emitting. “I have missed spending time with you.” </p><p>Hermione smiled and gently squeezed Jade’s hand that she was holding. She was relieved to know that Jade felt the same as she did and that they could end the awkward interactions now that everything was in the air. They stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the other’s company before Hermione finally leaned back. </p><p>“So what does human courtship entail?” Jade asked as she sat back, still holding Hermione’s hand gently. “Wolves usually start the process of mating, but I’m assuming humans don’t jump right into it like that.” </p><p>“N-no.” Hermione chuckled nervously as she shook her head. “Well, maybe some, but usually you start going on dates. Just spending more time together in general. Learning about one another.” </p><p>“That would be nice.” Jade said as she glanced at the brunette. “Should we tell your father?” </p><p>That was a question that Hermione really hadn’t thought about and honestly, she didn’t want to think about it. Even though her father was usually very understanding, this was a lot to ask of him. To accept that Hermione, for one, had romantic feelings for another woman; and two, that said woman was living with them. </p><p>“I think we should, eventually.” The brunette answered as she looked down at their hands. “But I would like some time for just us. I have...missed you, more than I anticipated.” </p><p>“I miss sleeping with you.” Jade admitted and Hermione cleared her throat before laughing lightly. “I didn’t know how much I would enjoy having you close by at night.” </p><p>Hermione should’ve been used to Jade’s bluntness by now, but it was still a surprise when she would convey her feelings so openly. But it was nice to hear that she wasn’t the only one who’d been suffering at night. She wondered, just for a moment, if there was any way that she could somehow sneak Jade into her room at night after her father went to bed. </p><p>Before Hermione could say anything else, the door opened and Jade looked up to see Edward walking into the house with a new coat. Hermione moved away from Jade, releasing her hand and the wolf cleared her throat before turning towards the fireplace. Hermione was still blushing so she did her best to hide her face from her father. </p><p>“Afternoon, ladies.” Edward greeted as he hung his coat up and moved to the kitchen to wash his hands. “Any riveting conversation I’ve missed?” </p><p>“I was just discussing the importance of forest preservation.” Jade said as Edward crouched down in front of the fire to warm himself. “I planned to go out hunting this evening, but for smaller game so the elk herd won’t get too thin.” </p><p>“Nature preservation is important.” Edward agreed as he rubbed his hands together. “Even though we take things from nature, it’s important not to take too much. I wish everyone in the village believed that.” </p><p>Edward continued on, speaking of the miners and other hunters in the village that didn’t seem to respect the environment. Jade just nodded and chimed in when necessary, but soon he and Hermione were speaking of the work they’d be doing the next day. Before long, Edward retired to his office to take notes on the patients he’d seen that day and Hermione and Jade were left alone again. </p><p>“So,” Hermione started as she glanced at Jade. “The Winter Solstice is coming up this month. There is a big party at the tavern and my friends from the neighboring villages will be there.” </p><p>“There will be a lot of people.” Jade said and Hermione nodded with a hopeful smile on her face. The wolf sighed softly before looking down and taking the brunette’s hand once more. “You’d like me to meet your other friends?” </p><p>“I would.” The brunette answered as she gently squeezed Jade’s hand. “There will be lots of food and music, I know you don’t like large groups of people, but-”</p><p>“I’d be happy to go with you, Hermione.” The wolf answered with a small smile. Regardless of her lack of appeal towards large gatherings, she knew the importance of peer approval among social groups. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” </p><p>To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. She thought that it was going to take a bit more convincing since she knew of Jade’s lack of affection for humans in general. Though she wasn’t going to comment about it. She would take Jade’s agreement in stride as she smiled and realized she would have to inform Jade of the traditions of the winter solstice. </p><p>x--x</p><p>A few days had passed and Jade was watching the humans in the village decorating the outsides of their house and the streetlamps in town. It was strange. They had woven branches of pine together with pine cones and berries adorned around it. Candles were being set outside on small tables or stumps of wood and lit every night. </p><p>Wolves had their own traditions and celebrations, but winter was never a celebration for them. It only meant less game and colder weather. Humans were strange with their traditions and what they celebrated. </p><p>“Jade?” The wolf jumped slightly when she heard Ginny Weasley’s voice behind her. “Sorry!” She chuckled as she moved to stand next to Jade who just sighed. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“Just, watching.” Jade answered as she continued to observe the townspeople. “So you celebrate winter every year?” The wolf glanced down at Ginny who just nodded with a smile on her face. “Why?” </p><p>“Tradition.” Ginny answered with a shrug and Jade raised an eyebrow at the red head. “And to give thanks back to nature and to each other. Winter is a harsh season, it’s just a nice celebration to bring you out of the rut that having very little sunlight can bring.” </p><p>Jade nodded. She supposed she could understand that. Her eyes followed a couple people as they met in the road and hugged before offering the other small packages wrapped in some sort of parchment. Jade tilted her head and gently nudged Ginny with her elbow. </p><p>“What are they doing?” She asked and Ginny giggled, causing Jade to turn towards her. </p><p>“They’re exchanging gifts.” Ginny shook her head as she faced Jade with an amused, yet, confused expression on her face. “You really aren’t from the surrounding towns, are you?” Jade shook her head, still waiting for Ginny to answer her question. “On the twelfth night of the solstice we exchange gifts with our friends and family.” </p><p>“What sort of gifts?” The wolf inquired as Ginny shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jade’s, which caused the taller woman to tense slightly. </p><p>“Come on, I’ll treat you to lunch and explain some things.” Jade just nodded as she let Ginny lead her to the tavern and they sat down at a table near the door. Even though the wolf had gotten more accustomed to the tavern, it was still her least favorite place. Too many people at almost any time during the day and even worse in the evening. </p><p>“So, Jade,” Ginny continued after bringing them both a drink. “Where do you come from? Hermione had only said you were from a different town farther north.” </p><p>Jade blinked a few times before she lowered her gaze and sighed. She had never been sure what Hermione told her friends about where she had come from. For the most part, none of them had been overly curious, except Ginny. </p><p>“It was very remote village in the mountains.” Jade said as she took a sip of her drink. “It was really just my family, I wouldn’t call it a town.”</p><p>“And how did you find your way down the mountain?” Ginny pressed as she tilted her head. “Do you not miss your family?” </p><p>The wolf tensed slightly when some food was brought over to their table by Ginny’s mother. It’s not that she had forgotten she had been banished, but she had tried to forget about her pack which had been working for the most part. Now that it had been brought up out loud by someone other than Hermione, it was a bit stressful to think about. </p><p>“I uh, went hunting.” Jade started as she set her cup down and cleared her throat. “Hermione and I met because she was looking for some herbs.” </p><p>“That sure does sound like her.” The younger woman was already tearing into her food. Jade smirked. It seemed besides the red hair, the Weasleys all shared their insatiable appetite. “So you don’t celebrate holidays?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that.” Jade poked at her food as she spoke. “But we have our own holidays I guess, we just don’t celebrate winter.” </p><p>“Well, the winter solstice is a time of giving for us.” Ginny said in between bites. “It’s been a tradition ever since my great gran was a kid.” </p><p>“That’s very interesting.” The wolf was slightly intrigued by this tradition, regardless of how odd it seemed to give gifts to anyone for almost no reason. “So you just get gifts for everyone?” </p><p>Ginny chuckled before shaking her head. “Mainly just close friends and family.” She set her fork down and rested her elbows on the table. “I will buy gifts for my family, obviously, but also for Harry, Hermione, and a couple friends from the neighboring village.” </p><p>“So, I will be expected to give gifts as well?” Ginny just shrugged as Jade’s brow furrowed and she thought about who she knew in the village. Perhaps something small for Mrs. Burbage? She was one of her best customers. Edward and Hermione for sure, but what to get? </p><p>“I can see smoke coming from your ears.” The red head laughed as Jade blinked and looked up, bringing her hands to her ears. “It’s a figure of speech. You’re trying to think of something for Hermione?” </p><p>“I’ve never really given gifts before.” Jade said quietly. “Well, gifts that were personal. I’m a bit out of my element.” </p><p>“Well, I can help you with that.” Ginny replied with a large smile. “Hermione and Mr. Granger are still on calls right?” Jade nodded. “Then let's go shopping. I can help you shop for Hermione since this is your first solstice.” </p><p>Jade was a bit apprehensive, but she was going to need help. She wasn’t used to buying things, let alone buying things for other people. She supposed having Ginny’s help wouldn’t be awful. At least the red head knew what she was doing when it came to this whole winter solstice celebration. </p><p>“I suppose I can make time for that.” Jade answered finally as Ginny stood and left some money on the table. </p><p>“Great! Let’s go!” The wolf blinked as Ginny moved quickly, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the tavern. Jade didn’t get to say much before the red head led her towards the opposite end of the village. “Lucky for you, the traveling merchant is in town for the next day or so. Funny how he always turns up around the solstice.” </p><p>Jade had heard Hermione talk about the traveling merchant that would stop by once a month or so to peddle his wares to remote villages such as this. There seemed to be a few people gathered at the small stall he had set up with his large wagon behind it. The wolf inhaled slowly, catching scents of herbs and spices she had never smelled before, as well as a plethora of other goods. </p><p>“Good ta see ya, Miss Weasley.” A man, probably a little older than Hermione’s father, greeted the red head with a smile. “Come to shop for the solstice?” </p><p>“I did, as did my friend.” Ginny pulled Jade a little closer and the wolf examined the man as he did the same. “This is Jade, she’s a new addition to the town. Jade, this is Walter Roth.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Jade.” Walter bowed his head slightly and Jade offered a nod in return. “I hope I have something that will catch your eye.” </p><p>“She is shopping for Hermione.” Ginny piped in as she was looking through some colorful blankets that were folded on the counter. “The doctor has been letting Jade live with them.” </p><p>“He is a kind man.” Walter nodded as he folded his arms over his chest. “I could see how Miss Hermione would be a bit tough to shop for. She doesn’t seem to like the conventional or common gifts that most young women go for.” The man hummed softly and rubbed his chin as Jade began to examine the things he had for sale. </p><p>There was elaborate jewelry that was made from shining gold and gems that Jade had never seen other than in their natural, raw form. Even though they were eye catching, the wolf couldn’t see Hermione wearing something so ostentatious. From what she’d observed of Hermione in her time living with her, she knew the brunette enjoyed reading the most. </p><p>“Do you have any books?” Jade asked finally as she glanced at Walter who nodded and turned away before moving a curtain. When he turned around again, he placed three stacks of hardcover books on the counter. </p><p>“I have more in the wagon if none of these would catch her fancy.” Walter said with a warm smile. “Just let me know.” </p><p>Jade nodded as she heard Walter and Ginny began discussing her parents and brothers. The wolf carefully began looking at the books, taking one by one and flipping through the pages. Most were fictional stories, which didn't seem very appealing in Jade’s opinion. After she made it through the second stack of books, the wolf had pretty much given up on choosing something she could be sure Hermione would enjoy. She honestly didn’t have enough knowledge of books to be choosing one. </p><p>She sighed softly as Walter helped Ginny choose some colorful blankets and let her eyes wander the wares that were behind the man. There were decorative tapestries, stone carvings of animals and busts of people she didn’t know. He even had some flowers that were hanging from braided rope containers on the stall wall. That’s when Jade’s eyes caught a small bud that was floating in a small container of water. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Jade asked quietly as she pointed to the container and Walter turned to look at it. </p><p>“Oh, that!” He smiled as he grabbed it carefully and set it in front of Jade. “I got it from a friend of mine that travels from overseas. He says it only blooms once a month on a full moon. Not many people have witnessed it since they only thrive in the deepest depths of forests around the world. I even miss it each month so I can’t even tell you what color it is.” </p><p>Jade knew what flower this was, there was an area near the base of the mountain that she and her pack would visit once a year to witness them in bloom. “How much?” Ginny turned towards Jade with her eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Hm, I’ll let it go for…” Walter rubbed his chin. “Two gold pieces.” </p><p>“Two?!” Ginny squeaked as she slammed her hand on the counter and glared at the man. “Now that’s robbery!” </p><p>“Here.” Jade reached into the leather pouch in her pocket before offering it to Walter. The man’s eyes were wide, as well as Ginny’s as they both stared at her. He finally held out his hand and Jade dropped the two coins into his hand. “Thank you.” She turned towards Ginny. “Would you mind keeping this for me until the solstice celebration? I don’t want Hermione to see it.” </p><p>“S-sure.” Ginny said quietly as Jade gently picked up the glass container and waited for Ginny to finish bargaining for her things. </p><p>When they were finished, Walter had wrapped the blankets in thick brown packaging paper. They made their way back to the tavern where Ginny led Jade to the back entrance which led to a stairway that went up to the third floor where the Weasley’s lived. Jade hadn’t seen their personal area before and was surprised how large it was, but it did need to accommodate the whole family, minus the two older siblings that had moved out and gotten married. </p><p>“Are there any special requirements for this flower?” Ginny asked as Jade stood just inside the doorway and handed the container to the red head. </p><p>“Just be careful.” Jade replied. “It doesn’t need a lot of sunlight, but it is very delicate before it blooms. As long as it has enough water, it should be fine until the celebration.” </p><p>Ginny just nodded and hummed as she walked towards the back of the apartment and into a room. Jade looked around the space and noticed the very big difference compared to Edward and Hermione’s home. Even though the Weasley’s amenities were still pretty basic, it seemed...warmer. There were throw blankets on almost every piece of furniture and tapestries and rugs hung from the wall. It was cluttered, but strangely organized. </p><p>“I know it’s a lot.” Jade jumped slightly when Ginny returned. “These tapestries have been handed down in my mother’s family and she likes to make blankets in her spare time.” </p><p>“It’s nice.” The wolf replied as she noticed that the Weasley’s home was much warmer than the cabin and they didn’t even have a fire going in their hearth. “Thank you for helping me today.” Jade said finally and bowed her head a little. “I’m not very good at dealing with new people still.” </p><p>Ginny nodded with a small smile as Jade turned to leave. “I’m glad we could spend some time together.” The red head said as Jade opened the door. “I’m sure Hermione will be elated with that flower.” Jade paused for a moment before glancing over her shoulder and nodding. “Bye, Jade.” </p><p>“Bye, Ginny.”</p><p>Jade made her way down the stairs and out into the cold afternoon air once again. The wolf sighed softly as she made her way back to the house and glanced up at the sky. It was overcast, but she could still make out the position of the sun. Edward and Hermione usually got home around two in the afternoon from their house calls, though there was never an exact time. Regardless, Jade liked to be home by then. </p><p>As she reached the house, she looked towards the forest where Cale and Colin stayed. She hadn’t heard them call or howl, and Jade wondered if that was because they didn’t want the humans to know they were there. She shook her head as she unlocked the door and entered the house. It wasn’t her job to keep track of wayward wolves. </p><p>The house was chilled when she entered and, because of her new routine, she went and started a fire in the fireplace. It wasn’t so much that the chilled air bothered her, but she knew that Hermione and her father weren’t comfortable at this temperature. Once the fire was going steadily, Jade sighed as she removed her coat and hung it up by the door. When the door opened, the wolf expected to see both Hermione and her father, but instead it was just Edward. </p><p>“Hullo, Jade.” He greeted as he removed his coat and hung it up before moving to the sink to wash his instruments. “Did you have a good day today?” </p><p>“I did.” Jade answered as she waited for Hermione to enter the house. Perhaps she was just lingering outside for some reason? “I went shopping for the first time with Ginny Weasley.” </p><p>“Well, that must’ve been an ordeal, hm?” Edward asked with a warm smile and Jade nodded, not taking her eyes off the door. “Hermione is going to be home a bit later. She went off into the forest to look for some Evening Primrose. It shouldn’t take her too long.” </p><p>“The forest behind the house?” Jade asked as she finally turned to look at Edward. He just nodded as he gathered his tools and made his way to his office. She glanced back at the door trying to make the decision on whether or not to go make sure Hermione was safe. Even though she knew that Cale and Colin lived in that territory, it was possible they weren’t near the house, but did she want to take that chance?</p><p>x--x</p><p>Evening Primrose oil was very beneficial for certain skin conditions and rashes. One of the elderly citizens of the village hadn’t seen any improvement for the rash that had appeared a week ago, Hermione thought she’d take the chance of finding some in the forest. Even though it wasn’t their blooming season, even dead blooms could give her enough oil to make a topical treatment. </p><p>That’s why she left her father as he headed back home and she headed into the woods behind the storage shed. Normally she would’ve asked Jade to go with her, but this shouldn’t be a daunting task, not to mention she didn’t plan to venture too far into the forest. She didn’t always need Jade to be around. At least, that’s what she was telling herself as she moved past the trees where the snowfall wasn’t as heavy. </p><p>For some reason, it seemed like Hermione had an easier time identifying herbs and plants after spending so much time in the forest. It didn’t take her very long to find some Evening Primrose that wasn’t completely dried out yet. She plucked the buds before placing them in her satchel before continuing on. </p><p>After a moment, she had the unnerving feeling that she was being watched and the only thing that made her feel a little safer was the fact that the sun was still out. This feeling was familiar, though she hadn’t felt it in a while, but it reminded her of when she had been stalked in the forest by Jade’s father. She swallowed hard as she tried to ignore the daunting feeling and reasoned that it was because she was so used to having her companion with her all the time. </p><p>Surprisingly, that logic didn’t seem to be helping her much as she felt a chill shoot up her spine when she heard a twig snap behind her. Hermione whipped around to see nothing. The forest wasn’t even really dense enough for anyone to stalk her without being seen, let alone a large wolf. </p><p>“Ok,” Hermione exhaled slowly and tried to relax. “So I’m not quite comfortable being in a forest by myself yet.” She tried to quell the feeling of being stalked as she harvested a few more dried blossoms and put them in her satchel. “That should be enough.” When Hermione turned to go back home, the blonde girl she had seen in the forest before was standing in front of her. </p><p>“You don’t usually come out here alone.” The woman said, her green eyes narrowing dangerously as she stared at the brunette. “Where is the wolf that is normally with you?” Hermione wasn’t sure exactly what to say. The blonde advanced on her slowly and Hermione found herself holding her breath when she saw the faintest glow in green eyes. “Do you speak?” </p><p>“Y-yes!” Hermione snapped to attention as she watched the woman stop in front of her. “Jade is at home.” </p><p>“Home?” The blonde spat as if it were a filthy word. “That is not her home, it’s a prison. Wolves don’t belong in places like that. They belong in the forest, our true home. Why are you keeping her like a pet?” </p><p>“I’m not.” Hermione retorted, her brow furrowing slightly as she stared into the woman’s green eyes. “Jade is staying of her own volition. I didn’t ask her or force her to stay.” That was a minor lie, she had asked Jade to stay, but the wolf had agreed. “I would never keep her from going back to the forest if that’s what she truly wanted.” </p><p>“You’re just a human.” The woman almost snarled as she leaned forward to glare into Hermione’s eyes. “What could you possibly know what she really wants?” </p><p>Hermione blinked for a moment. That part was true. She didn’t really know much of what Jade wanted or needed as a wolf. Did she need to shift more? Is that why she had wandered out into the forest that night? Hermione really didn’t know much about wolves other than that they existed. </p><p>“You’re right.” Hermione said quietly as she looked down at her hands. “I don’t know much of what a wolf needs or wants, but I know that I’m not forcing Jade to stay with me.” She furrowed her brow and looked up at the blonde. “If she wanted to leave, I wouldn’t stop her, but…” The brunette paused again, the thought of Jade leaving weighing heavily on her mind. “But I would go with her.” </p><p>That seemed to surprise the blonde wolf a little as her eyebrows raised and she tilted her head as she looked at Hermione. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was about this human that made her so brave in the face of a wolf, but she didn’t really like it. Not to mention Jade could be a huge help to her and her brother. Even though they were strong together, they needed a leader and Jade would make a good alpha. </p><p>“You’d get her killed.” The wolf hissed as she began to circle Hermione. “Do yourself <em>and</em> Jade a favor, human. Tell her she belongs with her kin, not living among humans like a dog.” </p><p>“That’s enough.” Both Hermione and the other wolf turned to see Jade standing with her arms folded over her chest. There was a deep scowl on her face and a dangerous glow in her eyes as she walked towards the other wolf who held Jade’s gaze, but not easily. </p><p>Hermione could tell there was an evident strength difference between the two wolves. As Jade got closer to the brunette, the blonde got farther away and kept her eyes locked with Jade’s. It was strange to see the mannerisms of wolves in these supposed regular humans, but at this point, it would’ve been clear to anyone that these weren’t ordinary people. </p><p>“Are you all right?” Jade asked as she kept staring at the blonde. </p><p>“Yes.” Hermione answered as she moved closer to the taller woman. Jade let out a slow breath and Hermione swore she heard a growl. </p><p>“Don’t you ever come near her again.” Jade bared her teeth and the blonde took another step back. “Or you will have more to worry about than not finding enough food. Do you understand?” The blonde looked away finally without saying a word. “Cale!” </p><p>“I understand.” The blonde answered reluctantly after Jade shouted her name. “I won’t come near <em>your</em> human without you present.” </p><p>Jade gently put a hand on the small of Hermione’s back to guide her back towards the house, but her eyes never left Cale. Hermione wasn’t exactly sure what had gone on between the two wolves, but she had an idea. She didn’t know what Cale wanted from Jade, but she knew that it could be the start of a new pack with Jade as the alpha. </p><p>They finally left the forest and Jade stopped, causing the brunette to stop as well. The wolf gently took Hermione by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Hermione inhaled softly when she saw the deep concern in Jade’s blue eyes. </p><p>“Hermione, you have to promise me not to go into the forest without me.” Jade said quietly as she let her hands slide down the brunette’s arms. “I don’t trust Cale and I don’t want you to get hurt.” </p><p>“I promise.” Hermione replied softly as Jade pulled her into a tight embrace. She sighed softly, letting her arms encircle the wolf’s waist as she listened to the slightly faster heartbeat. Jade was unnaturally warm, and she wondered for a moment, if that was because she had gotten upset with the blonde wolf. </p><p>Jade exhaled slowly as she tried to calm the adrenaline that was coursing through her body. Deep down she knew that Cale, nor her brother were bold enough to try and hurt anyone. They were two omega wolves that had been left behind by their pack, so they can’t be that dangerous...or useful. Still, Jade didn’t want anything to happen to Hermione so it was best to err on the side of caution. </p><p>“Did she try to hurt you?” Jade asked as she took a half step away from the brunette to look at her. </p><p>“She didn’t.” Hermione answered with a soft sigh. “Not physically, at least.” Admittedly, Hermione might’ve preferred if Cale had tried to hurt her with force rather than her words. She couldn’t seem to shake what the blonde had said about not knowing anything about Jade. It wasn’t a lie, she really didn’t when she actually thought about it. </p><p>Thinking back on the conversation left a heavy feeling in Hermione’s chest and she shivered slightly as a cold wind blew around her. Jade wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her back towards the house. Hermione tried to ignore the feeling that Cale was watching them from the forest, but she was almost positive she was. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rich Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a long wait! My muse has been procrastinating, but she's finally back in the saddle :3<br/>As always, thanks so much for the comments and kudos, I truly do appreciate all your feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days leading up to the solstice seemed to fly by for Jade. She had gotten busier with tanning hides for Mrs. Burbage and found herself running some errands for Edward when he came down with a small cold. It was mainly delivering medicine around town or going to the general store to pick up supplies while Hermione was making house calls. </p><p>Regardless, Jade was starting to get a bit nervous about the party tonight. She was just starting to get used to the friends Hermione had in this town and now new ones would be visiting. Not to mention that Jade didn’t know if her choice in gift would suffice. </p><p>Jade sighed heavily as she sat down on the sofa after finishing the deliveries that Edward had prepared for her. He was asleep now in his room after taking some herbs to help him sleep and suppress his cough. When Hermione returned, the sun was starting to just set and Jade had been reading a book on human history. </p><p>“Hullo.” The brunette greeted as she went to the sink to wash her hands. “How has father been?” </p><p>“Sleeping for most of the time.” Jade answered as she closed the book and set it on the table. “He woke up for a moment to eat some of the soup you’d made yesterday, but other than that he’s been resting.” </p><p>“That’s good.” Hermione sighed as she dried her hands and sat down next to Jade on the couch. “How are you feeling? I’d hate for you to catch his cold.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I can, honestly.” The wolf answered. She didn’t know much about human disease, but she knew that wolves hardly ever got sick. Hermione hummed softly before leaning over and gently resting her head on Jade’s shoulder. “How was your day?” </p><p>“Routine as ever.” Hermione replied as she sat up and ran her fingers through her waves. “I’m glad we will have the next few days off for the holiday. It will be nice to just stay at home.” </p><p>“Are you excited to see your friends?” Jade asked as she wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders. </p><p>“I am.” The brunette looked up at Jade and smiled. “I’m also ready to tell Harry and the others that we’re together.” </p><p>Jade chuckled softly as she rolled her eyes. “I’m sure Ron will be delighted to hear.” Hermione groaned loudly as she massaged her forehead. </p><p>“He will have to deal with it.” Hermione said firmly before shaking her head. “And I’m not going to worry about it. I’ll be ready to go in an hour or so, I just want to bathe quickly.” </p><p>“All right.” Jade nodded as she stood and went towards Hermione’s room. “I’ll change then.” </p><p>Jade didn’t have that many articles of clothing. She really only wore maybe four or five different tops with three different pairs of pants. For the holiday, she had bought a new shirt that was a deep forest green and she had washed her heavy coat so it wasn’t so dingy. Edward had gifted her a pair of new boots that came up to her mid calf. He had said they were for the solstice, he wanted her to start using them now since it was snowing more and more each day. </p><p>The wolf sat on the bed after she was ready. Earlier that day she had made sure that Hermione’s solstice gift was still living and moved it to the storage shed for safe keeping. She wasn’t exactly sure when she’d get to give it to her, but since the flower only bloomed at night, she was hoping by the very latest midnight. </p><p>After a while, Hermione came into the room with a large towel wrapped around her body. Jade kept her gaze on the floor while the brunette gathered her clothes and went back to the bathroom. Even though they had been together for a little while now, Jade still wasn’t very sure on how to act around Hermione. Not to mention since they were living with Edward, it wasn’t like she could be overly affectionate in any way. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Hermione appeared in the doorway and Jade looked up. The brunette had her hair pulled back in a low bun with her long bangs gently framing her face. She was wearing a light blue, simple dress with a white sweater over her shoulders. </p><p>“I am.” Jade stood and followed the brunette to the living room. </p><p>“Are you two off?” Edward had come out of his room, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“Yes, father.” Hermione answered as she went over and hugged the man. “You should make sure you’re hydrating and make sure you drink some ginger tea.” </p><p>“Of course, dear.” Edward sniffed as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I was just about to make a cup. You two have fun.” </p><p>“We will.” Hermione smiled as she and Jade went out the door. The air was chilled, but thankfully there was no wind. The sun was half way below the horizon and was setting the sky on fire. </p><p>As they walked to the tavern, Jade glanced down at Hermione and gently took her hand in her own. This was something that always seemed to make the brunette blush lately. The wolf found it adorable and would hold her hand any chance that she got. Which she hoped would be more often now that Hermione was going to be telling her friends about their relationship. </p><p>Hermione glanced up at Jade and smiled, squeezing her hand as they walked. The tavern finally came into view and Jade could already hear the loud music and laughter of the patrons inside. The wolf sighed heavily as she felt her shoulders tense and Hermione squeezed her hand again. </p><p>“It will be all right.” The brunette assured as they paused in front of the door and faced the taller woman. “I promise, if it gets to be too much for you, we can leave.” </p><p>Jade just nodded as she exhaled slowly out of her mouth. Hermione chuckled slightly before moving forward to open the door to the tavern. The music and laughter got louder as they entered, but it was significantly warmer than outside. It was decorated accordingly, boughs of pine woven and strewn about the walls as well as some other baubles. People were drinking and eating, chatting loudly together. </p><p>The noise alone was already making Jade anxious. She and Hermione weaved their way through the tightly packed people to a large booth in the back. Other than the normal gang that Hermione socialized with, there was a blonde woman; a woman with dark hair and three young men; two brunettes and one blonde. </p><p>“Hermione!” The dark haired woman stood and moved to hug Hermione. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How are you?” </p><p>“I’ve been well, thank you, Cho.” Hermione responded as she embraced the other woman who was just a little bit taller than the brunette. “This is my friend, Jade.” The dark haired woman looked up at the wolf with a small smile. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Jade.” She extended her hand and Jade knew enough now that she was to shake it with her own, so she did so, making sure not to shake too rough. “I haven’t seen you in town before, are you new to the area?” </p><p>“I’m new to town.” Jade answered truthfully as she released Cho’s hand. “I’ve been living in the surrounding area up until recently.” </p><p>“On your own?” Cho asked as her eyes widened a bit, but she seemed intrigued. </p><p>“Let the poor lass sit down, Cho.” One of the other men said as Cho nodded and they all sat down. Two chairs were added to the booth to accommodate everyone and thankfully, Hermione and Jade got to sit in them. With Harry, Ron, and Ginny, there were ten people all together and the wolf was already starting to feel minorly claustrophobic. Luckily there was alcohol already at the table. </p><p>“So, Jade,” The young man continued as he offered her a pint of ale. “My name is Seamus Finnigan, this bloke here next to me is Neville Longbottom,” He thrust his thumb towards the taller, shyer looking brunette man. “And this is Cormac McLaggen.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you all.” Jade bowed her head slightly. </p><p>“My name is Luna Lovegood.” The blonde piped in with an airy, almost whimsical voice. “And you’ve already been introduced to Cho Chang. We all live in the neighboring village about ten miles north of here.” </p><p>“Do you get to visit often?” Jade was horrible at what Hermione called small talk. The wolf took a long drink from her tankard as Luna seemed unbothered by the question and made a semi conversation out of it. </p><p>Time seemed to pass a little faster after Jade’s fourth ale. It made her anxiety melt away as she sat next to Herminoe and listened to the stories her friends told. Ron had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, which Jade wasn’t going to complain about, but he had been drinking excessively. </p><p>“So how are you finding Godric’s Hollow?” Luna asked, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Apparently that was the name of the town Hermione lived in and Jade had no idea, and really it didn’t matter. “Raven’s Glenn is a bit smaller, territory wise, but it’s charming. We are famed for our dark ale. You should visit sometime!” </p><p>“Sure,” Jade nodded as she refilled her tankard again. “I would like to visit other villages. This one has been interesting enough.” </p><p>“We should make a trip then.” Hermione said as she glanced up at Jade with a small smile. </p><p>Jade still wasn’t used to humans, but the alcohol was making it a bit easier. Not to mention the fact that the attention didn’t stay on her. As the group continued to chat, they finally stopped interrogating Jade to catch up with each other. The wolf sighed softly and sat back, observing the wayward group. </p><p>It was clear who was interested in who if you paid close enough attention. Seamus was clearly interested in Cho, since it seemed his gaze hardly left her even when they weren’t speaking. Cho, on the other hand, looked as if the young man barely existed. Luna really seemed like the only one who didn’t have a person of interest. She seemed more than happy to spend equal time speaking to everyone and paid no one more attention than the other. </p><p>Jade turned quickly when she heard tables and chairs scraping against the wood floor. Three new people had appeared with strange looking contraptions. They sat down and began working the contraptions to make a rhythmic noise. Couples began moving to the newly cleared area and started to dance to the upbeat music. </p><p>“What are they doing?” Jade asked as she leaned closer to Hermione. </p><p>Hermione giggled before leaning towards Jade. “They’re dancing.” She answered with a bright smile as she looked into blue eyes. “Have you never danced before?” Jade just shook her head and the brunette giggled again before grabbing her hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.” </p><p>Jade tensed slightly as Hermione hauled her up and guided her to the open space. The brunette gently took Jade’s hands and placed one on her waist before holding her free hand. Blue eyes blinked as Hermione smiled and began moving to the rhythm of the music. </p><p>“Just follow my lead.” The brunette said as she guided Jade through the steps of the dance slowly at first. The wolf couldn’t help but look down at her feet as she danced since she had no idea what she was even doing. Thankfully the steps were repetitive and not overly complicated. </p><p>After a few minutes, Jade finally fell into step with Hermione and they began dancing properly. Jade smiled at Hermione as they stepped, a bit shocked at herself and a bit inebriated. Hermione just giggled as the song finished and they stopped dancing. The crowd applauded the band as they started up another song, a bit slower paced than the last. </p><p>“You mind if I cut in, ‘Mione?” Ginny appeared and Jade’s eyebrows raised as Hermione hesitated, but nodded and released the wolf. Ginny took her place and led while Jade followed her movements. “So how long have you and Hermione been together?” </p><p>“E-excuse me?” Jade faltered slightly, but Ginny kept them dancing as if no mistake had been made. </p><p>“Hermione never dances.” The red head continued as she glanced over Jade’s shoulder at her friend who was chatting with the others. “I’ve known her most of my life and I’ve never seen her dance at all, ever. So I’m assuming you have to be courting or something for her to want to dance with you.” </p><p>Jade stayed silent and tried her best to keep her gaze away from Ginny’s prying brown eyes. “It’s uh-” The wolf cleared her throat and finally looked Ginny in the eye. “It’s recent.” A sly smile grew on Ginny’s face and Jade looked away again, feeling her face getting warm. "She wanted to tell everyone tonight.” </p><p>“I’m not worried about that.” Ginny replied as they continued to dance. “I’m worried about how my drunk brother is going to handle the news.” Jade looked over her shoulder to see Ron watching Hermione like she was the only one in the room. “He’s been smitten with her for a long time now.” </p><p>“She’s rejected him a lot.” Jade deadpanned as she turned her gaze back to Ginny. “I don’t think I need to worry about him.” </p><p>“Normally I would agree.” The red head said as both looked at Ron. “But he’s drunk now and he gets very bold when he drinks. So maybe tonight isn't the best time.” </p><p>Jade sighed heavily as she shook her head. Alcohol wasn’t something wolves were accustomed to, though they had made something similar out of fermented fruits, but that was only for special occasions. Among the humans, it seemed to be an everyday beverage at any point in the day. Still, Jade didn’t see Ronald as much of a threat regardless of his alcohol consumption. </p><p>The music ended and Ginny stepped back. “Thanks for the dance.” She grinned before leaving her and rejoining the group. Jade rubbed the back of her neck as Hermione appeared in front of her once more with a smile. </p><p>“So, what do you think?” She asked as she gently took the wolf’s hand and led her away from the crowd that continued to dance. “Are you enjoying yourself?” </p><p>“It’s a lot.” Jade admitted as she looked around. “But it’s not horrible.” She smiled at Hermione who just squeezed her hand a bit tighter. They went back to the group after that and ate some food before continuing on with the party. </p><p>After it seemed almost everyone was intoxicated, Jade was already sober and watching the humans get louder. She sighed softly as Hermione, who was also sober, laughed at her friends' antics and conversation. Jade hadn’t really been listening to the conversation, but she chimed in when addressed. </p><p>“Oh my, it’s almost midnight.” Luna chimed as she glanced at the large clock above the bar. “I need to be going.” The blonde stood up and grabbed her coat. </p><p>“You’re not staying the night, Luna?” Ginny asked as she furrowed her brow at her friend. “The others were gonna stay with us so they didn’t have to walk home drunk.” </p><p>“I’m not inebriated, Gin.” Luna giggled as she put on her coat. “I’ll be all right.” </p><p>“Let me at least walk you back.” Ginny stood up, wobbling a bit and Luna laughed. </p><p>“As long as you promise to stay.” The blonde said as she wrapped an arm around Ginny’s to steady her. “It was nice meeting you, Jade. And of course good to see everyone. We should plan another get together soon.” </p><p>Everyone bid farewell to Ginny and Luna before Jade glanced at Hermione. “There is something I wanted to show you.” She said as she leaned towards the brunette. “If you’re up for it.” </p><p>“Of course.” Hermione smiled at Jade as she stood. “Jade and I are gonna head out too.” </p><p>“Already?” Harry asked as he looked away from his intense discussion with Ron and Seamus. </p><p>“It’s been a few hours now.” The brunette answered as she put on her coat. “Besides, I think Jade has reached her threshold.” Everyone glanced at the blue eyed woman who just shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“Are you comin’ out tomorrow to exchange gifts?” Ron asked, a bit of concern on his face as he stood. </p><p>“I’ll let you know.” Hermione answered as she bid everyone farewell. Jade did the same, shaking the hands of the new humans she’d met that night before following Hermione out of the inn. She was surprised that Ron didn’t put up more of an argument, but was relieved at the same time. </p><p>When the couple stepped out into the chilled night air, Jade let out a heavy sigh and glanced down at the brunette. “I need to stop back at the house to grab something.” Hermione just nodded as she gently took Jade’s hand in hers. She felt the wolf tense for a moment before their fingers entwined and they walked back to the house in comfortable silence. </p><p>As they neared, Jade gently guided Hermione to the shack. She took the key from around her neck and unlocked the door before releasing Hermione’s hand. “It’ll just be a second.” She said as she went in and the brunette waited outside. To say that Hermione was curious was an understatement, but she was also nervous. When Jade appeared again with a small tin, Hermione was even more curious. </p><p>“What is that?” The brunette asked as Jade took her hand and began leading her towards the forest. “Are you sure it’s safe to go in the forest this late?” </p><p>“I don’t think anything will be bothering us.” Jade said as she glanced down at Hermione with a small smile. “And this is your gift for the solstice.” </p><p>The couple made their way into the trees, the moon lighting their path as they avoided their hunting area and headed west. Hermione had never ventured very far in this direction and wondered what Jade had in store for her. They traveled for a little over ten minutes before coming to a small cave dug into a cliff face. </p><p>“Woah.” Hermione whispered before Jade led her in. “When did you find this?” </p><p>“Last night.” Jade answered as they traveled into a dark tunnel. “I’ve been looking for a good place to show you your gift and this just happens to be it.” </p><p>Hermione squeezed Jade’s hand a little tighter as it got harder for her to see. She was about to say something until she looked up and saw Jade’s eyes glowing dimly. She forgot sometimes that she was a wolf. Walking in complete darkness to a human was probably a leisurely stroll for a wolf. </p><p>A few moments of darkness finally gave way to light once more as they came upon a small grotto. Moonlight was flooding into the crater-like area, making the water glitter as it reflected off the surface. Hermione inhaled slowly as she took everything in. On the surface of the water were small flower buds that were closed up tight, floating lazily on lily pads. </p><p>“We still have a few minutes,” Jade said as she showed Hermione the small flower bud in the tin. “But this is what I wanted you to see.” She took the bud out of the tin and gently set it down in the water, giving it a little push towards the other flower buds. Jade then led Hermione to set against the wall and wait. </p><p>“So what are we waiting for?” Hermione asked as she rested her head on Jade’s shoulder. </p><p>“For the moon.” Jade looked up and saw the moonlight was getting closer to the flowers. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” </p><p>Hermione just nodded as she settled in closer to the wolf, taking in her infinite warmth. A few minutes passed and the brunette could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She tried her best to stay awake, but with the combination of Jade’s warmth as well as the gentle sound of rippling water, it was very difficult. </p><p>She closed her eyes, just for a second, before Jade gently nudged her awake. “It’s about to start.” The wolf whispered and Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up. </p><p>The moonlight was just reaching the group of flower buds and Hermione sat up just as the light reached the closed petals. She gasped softly when the flowers burst open, shimmering brightly on the water as they released sparkling seeds that wafted into the air. It was like a domino effect. As soon as the moonlight hit that first flower, the others opened as well and Hermione was awestruck watching the bright white petals open and shimmer under the moonlight. </p><p>“Wow.” She whispered as she watched the rest of the blooms open up. The light was illuminating the water as well and Hermione could see the bottom of the small pool and the life that was teeming beneath the surface. </p><p>Hermione smiled as she looked up at Jade and gasped softly when she saw the woman’s eyes glowing brightly in the reflection of the moonlight. There was a strange emotion that was churning in the wolf’s eyes and for a moment, Hermione felt sad. A small smile played on Jade’s lips and she looked nostalgic. </p><p>“How did you know about these flowers?” Hermione asked finally as she watched the moonlight engulf the rest of the flowers. </p><p>“When I was younger, when there were more wolves,” Jade replied as she wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “We would all gather where Lunar Flowers bloomed and take in the full moon. Sort of like a celebration. It’s the only time the packs would all be at peace, regardless of any misgivings or grudges.” Jade looked down at Hermione and the brunette could see longing in her eyes. “I wanted you to experience it with me. I thought you would appreciate it.” </p><p>Hermione smiled before reaching up and gently pulling Jade down until their foreheads were touching. “I’m sorry.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. “I know you miss being with your pack and it’s my fault you can’t be with them.” </p><p>Jade sighed, moving her hand down to Hermione’s waist and pulling her close. Hermione opened her eyes to see Jade’s half open and looking at her. She could feel her cheeks getting hot when she realized how close they were, but she didn’t dare move. </p><p>“It was never your fault, Hermione.” Jade said quietly. “Of course I miss my pack, but I don’t regret leaving.” </p><p>Hermione smiled before touching her nose to Jade’s. “Thank you for sharing this with me. It was a wonderful gift.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” The wolf nuzzled against Hermione’s nose. “I’m glad you like it.” Jade wasn’t new to affection, but she was always apprehensive to initiate it. Though the draw to Hermione was very hard to ignore. So she didn’t hesitate when she closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips against the brunette’s. </p><p>Hermione gasped softly when Jade kissed her, but her shock only lasted a second before she reciprocated. This wasn’t Hermione’s first kiss, but it felt like it when she felt a flutter in chest. Her grip on Jade’s neck tightened and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. When the kiss ended, Hermione had to catch her breath as they separated just enough to look into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Happy Solstice, Hermione.” Jade smiled as she touched her forehead to Hermione’s again. </p><p>“Happy Solstice, Jade.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>